El amor prohibido de Sherlock Holmes
by CStephens55
Summary: Que pasaria si la regla de oro del dectective Sherlock Holmes se rompiera por que hay una mujer que lo ha inducido al pecado de la carne "advertencia" lemon Derechos de Autor de Arthur Conan Doyle.
1. Chapter 1 Una desaparicion extraña

CAPITULO I UNA DESAPARICION EXTRAÑA

Una noche de niebla donde apenas los claros rayos de luna penetran en las oscuras y peligrosas calles de Londres a tal grado de que era la noche perfecta para el más sádico crimen, en una pequeña casa situada en Duncan Street, una habitación permanecía iluminada era el consultorio

Del Dr. Harry Morrison el cual es veraz y tenaz, el solo atendía a la gente de bajo mundo y clase media ya que los ricos despreciaban a aquel medico.

Cuando este se disponía a cerrar, sintió una mano que sujetaba su cuello y ponía en su gruesa boca un trapo empapado de un muy familiar aroma (cloroformo) después del brutal ataque el susurro del viento fue lo único que sintió el médico.

Dos días después de esto y al no ser investigado muy a fondo el crimen, nos encontramos en Baker Street 221B, la famosa casa del personaje más recocido del habito criminólogo me refiero al detective consultor Sherlock Holmes. Nuestra historia comienza cuando en las horas de la mañana, él esta solamente con su querida ama de llaves la señora Hudson.

- Buen día Sr. Holmes- dijo con voz tranquila y pasiva- Espero que tenga hambre el día de hoy.

El detective solamente levanto la mirada un momento pues estaba tan concentrado con una resolución química que su respuesta fue un corto suspiro.

- No apetezco nada Sra. Hudson, ¿que tiene de interesante el desayuno?

- Pero Señor usted sabe que es la comida más importante del día si no, no tuviese energías ni fuerzas.

- ¿Que parte no entiende de no apetezco nada?- dijo secamente Holmes- solo sé que como y que luego lo desechare cuando el cuerpo me lo indique.

- Pero…

- Pero que.

- Estoy preocupada por usted- dijo molesta- Usted solo no come porque sabe que el Dr. Watson no está aquí ¿verdad? Él lo obligaría a comer.

- En nada tiene que ver esto el Dr. Watson me es más interesante ver cómo me distraigo con esto- señalándole la mesa con químicos- a estar comiendo y luego desechar alimento.

- Entonces va a comer sí o no.

- Sí.

- ¿A qué hora?

- A las 10 a.m...

- ¿Quiere huevos o prefiere…?.

- De pasado mañana- y con esta repuesta tan irónica, la Sra. Hudson se retiro y prosiguió con sus labores domésticos.

En el cuarto se ha escuchado un timbrazo corto, se escucha el abrir de la puerta principal y los pasos apresurados de una persona familiar a aquella habitación.

- Sr. Holmes…

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Es…

- Si ya se es el Dr. Watson.

En ese momento entro el Dr. Watson el cual estaba muy sorprendido.

- ¿Cómo diablos supo que era yo?

- Elemental mi querido Watson, al momento que se dirigía hacia aquí lo reconocí por su agua de colonia- dijo el detective sirviéndole un poco de brandy- es elemental para un detective saber cómo es gente de confianza ¿no?

- Eso no lo puedo negar pero… ¿le sucede algo? Lo noto más delgado ¿Será acaso que no está comiendo?

- Hace unos días pasaba por Scotland Yard y me encontré a Lestrade- dijo el detective eludiendo la pregunta- me presento un caso que para mi gusto es vulgar, él decía que el caso es de los más difíciles que había tenido ya sabe que a él, le da pereza pensar en los detalles más mínimos en fin para mí está resuelto.

- Me sorprende Holmes, lo que todavía no comprendo por qué no come si este caso que dice que es vulgar y que no lo está absorbiendo como otros.

- No lo sé, Watson, no lo sé.

Pasos apresurados se escucharon rápidamente en el pasillo era Lestrade, al abrir la puerta este trato de hablar pero le faltaba el aliento y solo pronunciaba palabras entrecortadas hasta que dijo algo coherente.

- ¡Holmes!- gritó desesperado.

- ¡Lestrade!- dijo el detective en tono de burla- ¿Qué pasa?

- Necesito que venga conmigo a…- hace una pausa para saludar al compañero de Holmes- perdón Dr. Watson no lo salude.

- No se preocupe, buenos días.

- Al grano Lestrade- tronando los dedos- no tengo todo el día.

- Por favor acompáñeme a Duncan Street parece ser que hay una pista muy insólita que posiblemente le interesara.

Los tres tomaron un coche y se dirigimos hacia la escena del crimen, antes de llegar ahí poco a poco el paisaje se convertía en desolador, la gente vivía de la miseria era gente realmente pobre que solamente ganaban lo básico, sumamente deprimente estaba el ambiente nadie podía creer que esa calle guardara un terrible secreto.

- Bueno hemos llegado a Duncan Street- grito el cochero.

Bajaron los tres hombres, el lugar estaba rodeado de policías y adentro del consultorio todas cosas del doctor se encontraban desordenadas.

No se podía entrar al consultorio puesto que los oficiales obstruían la entrada.

- Lestrade no me molesta que los agentes de Scotland Yard quieran investigar pero me irrita que todos ellos estén pisando la escena del crimen ¡Cómo una manada de búfalos!- grito Holmes.

- Por favor señores salgan inmediatamente de aquí y no le permitan la entrada a nadie.

Al ya poder entrar Holmes mira atentamente todo lo de su alrededor; el consultorio estaba conformado por un viejo escritorio al igual que el pequeño librero localizado a la derecha de la una ventana que apenas dejaba entrar la luz del día.

- Quien fue la primera persona en avisar a las autoridades- pregunto el detective-.

- Un vecino que era paciente del médico al ver que no venia, hablo a su casa y al tampoco obtener respuesta sospecho algo, puesto que la noche anterior escucho una pelea, pero no le tomo importancia alguna y he nos aquí- explico Lestrade.

- Ya veo y el oficial que acudió al llamado ¿dónde está?

- Afuera, se llama Henry Brown ¿lo hago pasar?

- Si-.

El policía entro en aquella habitación y saludando a los que se encontraban en la habitación pregunto tranquilamente a su superior lo que se le ofrecía.

- Henry, este es el Sr. Holmes y su Amigo el Dr. Watson.

- Buenos días señores me alegro de por fin conocer al...

- Sr. Brown tengo entendido que usted parece ser que fue el primero en ver la escena del crimen confío en que sea buen observador por que los agentes de Scotland Yard son los mejores del país- interrumpió Holmes pero lo último lo dijo con ironía.

- Espero ayudarle en algo.

- Eso, cuando llego al lugar ¿estaba abierto o cerrado el consultorio?

- Faltaba poco para que estuviera completamente cerrado además de que la llave no había sido retirada.

- Al entrar ¿noto algún objeto poco usual?

- No, pero…

-¿Pero qué?

- Antes de entrar estaba a punto de pisar una evidencia que creo que es la clave de todo esto-.

- ¿Cuál es?- preguntó Holmes.

- Un pañuelo con perfume de dama.

- ¿Nada más?

- Sí.

- Gracias Henry prosiga con su deber.

- ¿Qué opina de la información Holmes?- preguntaron Watson y Lestrade al mismo tiempo.

- Por el momento solo puedo decir que me es interesante todo esto aparte de que nuestro criminal es muy listo.

El detective se mantuvo unos momentos introspectivo y transcurrido este tiempo solo comento algo que Watson al momento no entendía.

- Caballeros tengo que retirarme.

- Pero Holmes…- repuso Watson – adonde sé…

- Mi querido Watson usted sabe que nunca digo las cosas hasta que no estoy ciento por ciento seguro.

- ¿Puedo acompañarlo?

- Lo siento mucho pero tengo que ir solo, pero le pido que se dirija a Baker Street y me espere ahí por favor Lestrade dele las evidencias Watson para que yo pueda examinarlas.

- Por supuesto.

Así sé Watson se dirigió a lo que antes era su antiguo hogar al abrirle la ama de llaves desconcertada le pregunto sobre el Sr. Holmes.

- Dr. Watson y donde está el Sr. Holmes.

- Me ha dejado solo en la escena del crimen y no me dijo a donde se iría solo me dijo que lo esperara.

La Sra. Hudson después de escuchar la respuesta del doctor volvió a sus labores domesticas mientras Watson subió al departamento y al no tener nada que hacer comenzó a leer un libro que esteba tirado en el piso del cuarto.

Holmes se había ido del consultorio al medio día y llego a su hogar cerca de la media noche, su amigo estaba profundamente dormido en un sofá pero el portazo que dio lo despertó al igual que el ruido de sus pasos.

-¿Holmes es usted?

- Si ¿por qué?

- Es muy tarde ¿no lo cree?

- Tonterías- dice con voz extraña.

- ¿Holmes?

- Sí-.

- ¿Se encuentra bien o esta acaso embriagado?-.

- La verdad es que no se cuanto whisky con soda he tomado-.

- Es la primera vez que lo veo ebrio-.

- ¿La primera?-.

- Bueno, la primera por su voluntad y no por estar interpretando a algún personaje suyo-.

- ¿Qué me tiene nuevo Watson?-.

- Posiblemente este no sea el mejor momento pero aquí están las evidencias-.

- Muy bien Watson sabia que puedo confiar en usted- dijo Holmes al mismo momento que se las arrebataba de la mano-.

- ¿Qué piense hacer con ellas?-.

- Por lógica examinarlas, ¿que pensaba que iba hacer con ellas?

- Esta en un estado no muy conveniente para realizar sus actividades y como doctor le recomiendo que descanse-.

- Tiene mucha razón pero yo no soy su paciente soy su colega así que mejor no interrumpa innecesariamente-.

- Pero Holmes…-.

- Nada, mejor observe, escuche y calle-.

El detective sobre el pañuelo con perfume de dama y la llave del consultorio vertió un líquido que se utiliza para poder encontrar huellas digitales, junto a él estaba su libreta de apuntes y un lápiz que conforme él iba deduciendo y este escribía lo más importante de las pistas.

- Curioso, muy curioso-.

- ¿Qué ha encontrado Holmes?-.

- No sea impaciente, ya que no tengo la suficiente información todavía pero estaba en lo correcto cuando dije que el criminal es muy listo-.

- Sabe me he tomado la libertad de buscar en los tomos que tiene y no he encontrado ninguna información sobre este Dr. Morrison-.

- ¿Usted había escuchado de él?-.

- Atiendo a tres de sus pacientes que me han comentado de él.

- ¿Y qué le han dicho?-.

- Me han comentado que es un doctor muy humilde a la vez que se le había visto con varias prostitutas, jugando a las cartas o simplemente ebrio, también me di cuenta que el estaba tratando mal a varias personas ya que las recetas medicas que daba, no diagnosticaban y ni siquiera curaban a las personas que atendía-.

- ¿Entonces es un estúpido?-.

- Lo sea o no eso no me incube a mí-.

- ¿Cómo le va con la Sra. Hudson?-.

- ¿Eh?-.

Ustedes dos piensan que no me doy cuenta cuando cuchichean la otra vez hablaban del amor

y de cómo yo debería tener esposa o una prometida.

- Yo ansío verle a usted con alguien que lo va a traer loco de amor y su vida cambiara para siempre.

- Si como no, eso será el día que usted deje de ser un idiota y no se vuelva enamorar de una mujer

– Búrlese todo lo que quiera a usted Holmes lo veré con alguien que lo ame y lo vea como su príncipe azul-.

- ¿Quiere apostar?-.

- Por qué no ¿qué está dispuesto a perder?-.

- Veinte libras además de darle la satisfacción de me quite la droga por un mes-.

- Acepto y a cambio de la droga me separare de Constante por un mes-.

- Me parece bien tengo la seguridad de que le ganare-.

- Eso simplemente será en sus sueños-.

- A propósito Watson ¿no le comento nada Lestrade sobre que haría su investigación?-.

- Escuche que le decía sus agentes que tenían que buscar a alguna mujer que haya visitado al

doctor-.

- No puede ser que los agentes Scotland Yard empiecen con el pie izquierdo-.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Ha descubierto algo relevante?-.

- Creo que estas huellas son de una mujer -.

- Holmes usted jamás dice "creo" usted hace una deducción que casi siempre está bien-.

- Hay Watson he bebido tanto que la verdad no sé si estoy en lo correcto, mejor me iré a la cama- después de decir esto levantándose de su escritorio va tambaleándose al caminar este gran hombre "respetuoso" de ley-.

A la mañana siguiente al despertarse el Dr. Watson va buscar a su amigo para darle algo contra la resaca pero cual sería su sorpresa al no encontrarlo en cama, se ha desconcertado el médico pensaba que posiblemente algo malo le pasaría puesto que era la primera vez que lo veía después de una noche de copas (en su cabeza se imaginaba que se encontraría tirado o desmayado en la calle). Rápidamente fue a buscar a la ama de llaves para saber donde se encontraba su amigo.

- Sra. Hudson- dijo con desesperación- ¿sabe donde esta Holmes?-.

- No, salió temprano, pensé que estaría con el Dr. Watson ¿se quedo acaso aquí?-.

- Si, voy a buscarlo ya que ayer llego en estado de ebriedad-.

Pero al momento de abrir la puerta principal nuestro detective apareció.

- Watson ¿Adonde tan temprano?-.

- ¡Gracias a dios que está bien! me ha dado un susto terrible-.

- Dispénseme, Watson pero no quería preocuparlo y fuera a pensar que algo me haya pasado

gracias a la gran borrachera de ayer que la verdad no fue nada.

Watson sonrío y lo abrazó.

- ¿Gusta desayunar?-.

- Claro me muero de hambre-.

Los dos subieron la escalera para dirigirse hacia el departamento de él, llamo a la ama llaves para que le sirviera el desayuno a su colega.

- A ver Dr. Watson aquí tiene su desayuno, huevos con tocino, café, y un poco de pan tostado-.

- Gracias Sra. Hudson-.

- Y para usted Sr. Holmes le tengo…-.

- Té negro y fuerte como siempre ¡qué linda es!- interrumpió Holmes y encendió un cigarrillo-.

- ¿Qué no piensa desayunar?- pregunto Watson-.

- No, solo quiero el té para reponer mis energías-.

- Me desagrada que suprima el desayuno por los casos que tiene que resolver-.

- Por favor no me regañe para eso tengo a mi ama de llaves-.

- No entiendo porque es usted es a veces tan… necio-.

- ¡Amigo! por favor desayune rápido vamos a ir a la casa de nuestro doctor-.

- ¿Y donde en donde vive?-.

- En Sussex, según cuentan su casa es de la más hermosas y más codiciadas del rumbo-.

- ¿Cómo sabe donde vive?-.

- Mejor coma más rápido no hay tiempo que perder-.

Al ya haber terminado su comida matutina Holmes y Watson se dirigieron a la estación más cercana de tren y se dirigieron a Sussex, el viaje fue de lo más largo y aburrido ya que ni el detective tenia de que conversar al igual que su colega. Los grandes amigos no platicaban tanto porque Watson quería saber sobre la relación con las mujeres con las que tenía contacto Sherlock y como a Holmes odiaba hablar de esas "estupideces" (Según él) pues por eso el viaje era de lo más tedioso.

Bajando del tren encontraron un pequeño coche el cual tenía un aspecto lúgubre además de que

transportaba a gente de bajos recursos, el camino que conducía hacia la casa pasaba por un pequeño pueblo que transmitía desesperanza y pobreza este servía a los ladrones vulgares como refugio y principal lugar para reunirse; Holmes siempre venia preparado con su revólver en su abrigo. Al pasar este sendero comenzó otro, todo lleno de lodo y piedras que dificultaba más poder transitarlo que conforme lo pasaban se convertía en mágico y a la vez trágico.

El criminólogo rompió el hielo y entablo una conversación sobre el gobierno y Scotland Yard

pero Watson se armo de valor para preguntar algo que sabía que para su amigo era un mal sabor de boca: El amor.

- Sabe Holmes quisiera preguntarle algo, discúlpeme si es un poco atrevido de mi parte -.

- Mientras no sea de por qué Lestrade es un completo estúpido, adelante le contestare con todo gusto-.

- Bueno Holmes me gustaría saber por qué usted no cree en el amor-.

Sherlock Holmes se quedo callado y se creía que no contestaría la pregunta de su amigo pero con tono serio y un tanto brusco contesto casi al borde de ser un completo hipócrita-.

- Mire Watson no quiero ser grosero ni mucho menos ser un maldito, yo ya he dado mi punto de vista pero quisiera reiterar mi opinión. Si a usted le preocupa con quien sueño, me gustaría besarme, casarme, embarazarle y claro está que cuando envejezca cuidarle esa mujer se llama "ironía" ella es el amor de mi vida y si deberás no me cree me voy a cortar las venas con una galleta para que vea que mi amor por aquella dama es grande-.

- Pero Holmes ¿nunca he deseado casarse, tener hijos y saber que ese don tan maravilloso que tiene se preservara para siempre para bien de la humanidad?-.

- No- contesto con tono burlón- tener hijos es lo peor del mundo ¡malditos malcriados!, te quieren y te dicen ¡Papa te quiero mucho eres el padre más maravilloso de todo el mundo! Y uno como padre imbécil se lo cree, luego crecen y te hieren en especial las mujeres; esta vez defienden al nuevo amor ¡Eres un maldito yo lo amo y no pienso dejarlo mejor vete al infierno!

¡Te odio, te odio! Y por ultimo falta que te maten imaginase de tantos corajes uno da hasta la caja rodante y esposa prefiero tener un perro que me obedezca en todo a tenerla-.

La respuesta de Holmes dejo boquiabierto Watson no podía creer lo que escuchaba.

- ¡Holmes por favor diga que lo dijo mal diga la respuesta no es de usted!-.

- No es mía Watson-.

- ¡Holmes! Sea franco- exclamo enojado-.

- Por favor amigo yo nunca le puedo dar gusto-.

- No debe expresarse así de las mujeres es como si expresara mal de su propia madre

- Tiene razón no debo pero quiero, en cuanto a mi madre ella era una mujer muy linda e inteligente sin embargo el sexo opuesto es torpe.

- Miente

- Todo mundo lo hace.

El cochero dio un grito avisando que ya habían llegado a su destino, al bajar del coche vieron que ese sendero tan lleno de pensamientos y emociones se eclipsaba a través de un sueño.

La pequeña casa se asomaba en un paisaje tan tranquilo, muchos de los hogares vecinos se encontraban abandonados o simplemente saqueados por los bandoleros que pasaban por ahí pero la casa del doctor era la única que no presentaba ese estado seguía totalmente bien.

Se podía respirar un aroma que decía más que mil palabras era uno que llegaba al corazón y abría paso al romance.

-Sabe Holmes pienso que usted debería saber a que vino a esta vida- comento Watson-

- Perdón ¿A qué se refiere?-.

- A que usted debe saber su razón de vivir quiero decir su manera de ver la vida-.

- La veo como cualquier ser humano-.

- ¿Cómo?-.

- Patética y vacía-.

- Eso no es cierto hay muchas razones por las que hay que vivir-.

- ¿Por ejemplo?-.

- La familia, los amigos, el amor-.

Sherlock Holmes comenzó a reír.

- Creo que alguien ha estado tomando de mis drogas-.

- Claro que no ya lo veré a usted con alguien que cambiara su forma de ver la vida de eso estoy seguro-.


	2. Chapter 2 Un viaje a Francia

CAPITULO II

UN VIAJE A FRANCIA

Después de recorrer la extensa calle Holmes y Watson se detuvieron ante la reja cubierta de polvo, la abrieron y cruzaron el jardín que era muy corto.

- Llegamos a la casa del doctor- exclamo Holmes.

- Si así es.

- Hay que entrar con precaución.

- Sí claro.

Tocaron la puerta y al no obtener respuesta trataron de abrirla pero se dieron cuenta que estaba cerrada con llave.

- Bueno ya comprobamos que no la podemos abrir así que mejor esperamos a Scotland Yard que la abran con una llave maestra y asunto resuelto.

- ¡Mi tiempo es valioso y no esperare a que esos inútiles buenos para nada hagan que este caso se vuelva él más "difícil" del mundo!

- ¿Y que sugiere?

- Venga por aquí Watson vamos por la puerta trasera.

Los dos se dirigieron al jardín de atrás y ahora trataron entrar por esta puerta, Watson la trato de hacerlo pero esta estaba igual que la de enfrente.

- Esta cerrada como la otra ¿Ahora como entraremos?

- No se desespere mi querido amigo solo présteme su saco y vera que fácil será.

- Bueno eso lo quiero ver, aquí tiene.

- Gracias solo déjeme enrollarlo en mi mano y...

Sherlock Holmes rompió un vidrio situado cerca de la ventana después introdujo la mano y desde adentro quito el seguro de la puerta.

- Lo felicito Holmes.

- ¿Felicitarme por qué?- pregunto secamente.

- Por haber utilizado mi traje como guante de box- respondió Watson con sarcasmo.

- De nada Watson para eso son los amigos, mejor entremos rápido antes de que venga Lestrade.

La casa por dentro era un verdadero asco todos los muebles se encontraban sucios, descuidados,

las botellas de whisky hablaban más de lo debido era un alcohólico registraron cuarto por

cuarto hasta que encontraron el estudio curiosamente era el único que se encontraba limpio.

- Mire Watson este cuarto es único que parece ser él más decente hay tantas cosas viejas, mis felicitaciones tienen una biblioteca bien surtida.

- Tiene razón solo mire ese librero todo limpio y de una madera hermosa.

- Pero observe, no nota algo distinto.

- No ¿Qué es?

- No nada vaya a revisar ese buró.

Watson lo obedece y se dirige al mueble mientras Holmes se queda observando un libro que se encontraba en el librero, lo saca y la abrirlo ha encontrado unas llaves. El doctor voltea para saber por qué se demoraba tanto y vio las llaves que sostenía el detective en sus manos.

-Holmes ¿Cómo las encontró?  
- Es simple note que uno de los libros estaba más sucio que los demás pero también me di cuenta que por los barrios donde tiene fama el doctor se ha dado una pequeña epidemia de la varicela tomando en cuenta lo que usted comento de sus diagnósticos supuse que en realidad ni siquiera ejerce la carrera de medico y este libro trata sobre esta enfermedad por lo menos lo tenia que sacar y consultarlo una vez lo abrí y aquí estaban.

- Es usted deberás increíble.

- Si eso ya lo sé mejor prosigamos y veamos que abrirán estas dos llaves.

Comenzaron a buscar, Watson seguía tratando abrir el buró mientras que Holmes esta

vez observaba un retrato colocado sobre la pared detrás del escritorio.

- ¡Maldita sea!- exclamo Watson al tratar de abrir el cajón del buró- bueno entonces a la fuerza-

y al decir esto golpeo el mobiliario.

- No pierda su tiempo con eso- dijo secamente Holmes volteando a ver a su colega- mejor venga para que observe este retrato.

- Esta bien pero... ¿Qué tiene que le ha puesto bastante atención?

- ¿No se le hace raro que esta pintura sea de un bebe y más del sexo femenino?

- No porque el pintor posiblemente se inspiro en su hija.

- Hija- repitió el detective con un tono extraño saco su libreta de anotaciones y escribió un largo

rato- bueno Watson prosigamos con la investigación.

- Claro, ayúdeme a abrir este cajón- dijo el medico dirigidos hacia su compañero- ¿Pero que está haciendo Holmes?

- Lo que consideramos más preciado en el caso de los hombres- subiéndose a una silla- lo guardamos en una caja fuerte y como los ladrones vulgares no siempre revisan detrás de los retratos estoy seguro de que ¡Aja!- exclamo con voz triunfante en el momento que quito el cuadro.

- ¡Grandioso! ¿Y ahora que hacemos si no tenemos la combinación?

- Por supuesto que sí.

En menos de cinco minutos la caja fuerte ya estaba abierta.

- ¿De donde demonios saco la combinación?

- Una de las llaves tiene la combinación en el.

- Mire lo que hay adentro- exclamo Watson tomando una silla y subiéndose a esta

- Es una caja de madera- dijo el detective tomándola y observándola – deduzco que era de una mujer muy especial, está hecha de madera de roble la cual tiene el borde de oro, fabricada en Francia y la cerradura se abre de dos formas.

- Bastante linda ¿Me pregunto que tendrá adentro?

Cuando Holmes abrió con una de las llaves la caja, hizo un gesto de desprecio y tiro la caja al suelo.

- Esta usted loco Holmes ¿por qué la tiro?

- ¡Maldita sea Watson! Porque este caso involucra a las mujeres siempre causan problemas-.

- No lo sé, pero no es forma de reaccionar a esta situación.

Adentro de ella había fotografías de varias mujeres pero principalmente de una mujer de edad mediana, vestida correctamente sosteniendo un pequeño ramo de rosas, otras fotografías eran de una adolescente y una dama más joven que la primera también habían cartas las cuales Holmes leía rápidamente, su expresión facial comenzó a cambiar a tal grado que estaba a punto de reírse.

- Hay lo que se ve en este trabajo- comento el detective.

- ¿Perdón no sé a qué se refiere?

- Este rompecabezas poco a poco lo estoy armando ¿Qué dice el remitente?

- Agatha Destange, Francia y calles pero no puedo leerlas alguien tiro algún liquido y las letras se ven borrosas.

Holmes tomo la carta y volvió a leer cuidadosamente.

- Bueno Watson prepare su maleta que tendremos que ir a Francia.

- Usted sabe que trato de ser su compañero de investigaciones pero acaso se ha puesto a pensar que tengo pacientes que me esperan en mi consultorio...

- De antemano ya lo sabia pero si no me quiere acompañar no importa mejor quédese en casa con sus pacientes los cuales han de tener solo un resfriado o peor aun migraña.

- Veo que usted esta... no de todo normal estos días así que mejor lo asistiere en este caso.

- Eso era lo que quería oír Watson vamos a Baker Street por nuestras maletas.

Sherlock Holmes y Watson se dirigieron a su hogar donde estuvieron el resto del día empacando un poco de ropa además de ir a la opera. A la mañana siguiente se dirigieron al puerto para tomar un barco los llevaría a su próximo destino, abordándolo nuestro querido Watson tenia un fuerte presentimiento de que la vida de su amigo cambiaría completamente con este nuevo caso. Durante el viaje Holmes no pronuncio ninguna palabra se mantenía siempre con una mirada tan vaga una mirada que parecía producto de las fantasías de la cocaína, pero con un rostro que mostraba que estaba introspectivo, Watson no quedándose con las ganas de saber que le ocurría a su amigo le pregunto algo que al detective que no solía hablar de él a menos que fuera para insultarlo sobre sus opiniones y hacerlo quedar como una persona inferior.

- Holmes- hablando con voz temerosa- comprendo que no le agrada saber sobre el amor y ni siquiera saber sobre lo que es tener una familia solamente respóndame si piensa quedarse soltero.

- Usted sabe que el "amor" para mí es una ajena pasión, sin embargo estos últimos días he accedido a contestar sus absurdas preguntas por qué me puesto a pensar del motivo por el cual los hombres quieren tener a quien amar pero rara vez lo hago, no es que me interese o que me agrade hacerlo solo es simple curiosidad mía y he llegado a dos conclusiones.

- ¿Y cuales son?

- Que no ha llegado un alma con quien pueda convertir este frío sentimiento en la más pura pasión.

- ¡Que sensible es!- pensó su amigo.

- Y la otra es que...

- Sí.

- Que somos unos verdaderos idiotas por dejarnos manipular nuestra mente por unas personas que no tienen la capacidad de razonar.

- Y yo que pensaba que era un Willian Shaspekare.

- También he pensado que soy demasiado atractivo para las mujeres de este mundo.

- ¿Y como de donde cree que es usted atractivo?

- Yo no creo que soy el indicado para decírselo.

- Yo con gusto se lo digo.

- Mejor no diga nada si me lo dice usted hará que yo imagine algo no muy agradable.

Sherlock el cual estaba recargado sobre un pasamanos comenzó a separarse un poco más de su amigo, un viaje para recordar pensaba Watson no creía muchas cosas que Sherlock Holmes decía sobre el amor y le resultaba extraño que se mantuviera tan raro como si su amigo ya supiera lo que venia.

El paisaje de Francia era más consolador a comparación del de Londres se decía que en ese país los franceses eran muy románticos y en efecto lo eran, se respiraba un aroma como el de la casa del Dr. Morrison solo que más penetrante, las mujeres que pasaban por ahí parecían Afroditas bajadas del olimpo de Grecia aunque Watson se impresionara por tales bellezas tenia presente el recuerdo de su difunta esposa mientras Sherlock solamente observaba a las mujeres como un montón de prostitutas sin futuro ni remedio. No tardaron en encontrar un coche que los llevara con aquella misteriosa mujer; Holmes murmuro al oído del cochero.

- ¿Qué le ha dicho al cochero?

- Que nos lleve hasta la tal Agatha Destange.

El cochero los condujo a un pequeño poblado cercano al puerto una área donde las familias podían vivir tranquilamente; al final de una calle se encontraba una amplia, casa muy modesta además de ser rústica, era de las más exquisitas del barrio.

El detective y su compañero le indicaron al cochero que los bajase en aquella casa, al bajar ellos juntos con sus maletas tocaron el timbre pero no obtuvieron respuesta alguna.

- No hay nadie porque no mejor vamos buscando algún lado poder desayunar y al rato volvemos a ver si se encuentra.

- No he venido hasta aquí para que una mujer me haga esperar usted si quiere vaya a ver pero yo voy a entrar hasta su casa.

- Pero Holmes...

Y acompañado de la acción de la palabra abrió la empolvada y pesada reja atravesando el jardín

De aquella majestuosa casa sin duda alguna era una mujer de una posición económica alta; ya del otro del jardín Holmes toco la puerta de madera sin recibir repuesta alguna atrás de él venia llegando Watson.

- Es inútil Holmes no creo que recibamos respuesta

- No piense negativamente mi querido amigo esperemos un poco mas estoy seguro de que hay alguien ahí.

- Tal vez la mujer está enferma o ya falle...

Ese momento una mujer de mediana edad, alta, y con el cabello pelirrojo amarado dejaba ver a través de las arrugas de sus ojos y frente dejaban ver una cara de preocupación e ira al contemplar la silueta del detective y su compañero; vestía un hermoso vestido color turquesa y mostraba una pedrería cara, lujosa e impecable.

- ¿Madame Agatha Destange?

- Si soy yo ¿Puedo ayudarlos en algo señores?

- Observo que habla ingles lo que es raro porque estamos en Francia.

- Mi hermano vive en Inglaterra por lo tanto tuve que aprender el idioma.

- Ya comprendo, déjeme presentarme soy Sherlock Holmes detective privado de Londres y él es el Dr. Watson amigo y compañero.

- Gusto de conocerlos.

- Vengo a hacerle algunas preguntas con respecto a un crimen cometido en Londres.

- Yo no tengo nada que ver con crímenes vulgares y más con los que se presentan en ese país.

- Srita Agatha no son crímenes vulgares este problema involucra directamente a su familia.

- ¿A mi familia?

- Si ¿que acaso no está relacionado el Dr. Destange con usted?

- Si pero él y yo no hemos tenido contacto desde hace tiempo.

- Bueno pues creo que tal vez usted conoce algunos aspectos sobre el que nos ayudarían mucho.

- En ese caso con mucho gusto responderé todas sus dudas háganme el favor de pasar.

- Gracias.

Entraron a la casa primero pasando por vestíbulo bien amueblado y rústico de ahí se dirigieron a la sala de estar.

- Gustan algo de comer o beber.

- Yo té negro por favor.

- ¿Y usted?- dirigiéndose a Watson.

- Igual.

- ¿Díganme caballeros que preguntas me han de hacer?

- Queremos saber si usted conoce al Dr. Harry Morrison hemos encontrado unas cartas dirigidas a él y las cuales están firmadas por usted donde lo amenaza de muerte.

Holmes lanzo sobre la mesa de té las cartas y la mujer las tomo comenzando a leerlas cuidadosamente.

- ¿Qué le ocurrió a mi hermano?

- ¿Su hermano?- pregunto Watson.

- Sí, el Dr. Harry Destange.

- Su hermano fue secuestrado y hasta el momento no se sabe de su paradero- exclamo Holmes.

- Por dios creí que estaba muerto ¿hace cuanto que paso eso?

- Hace una semana si no me equivoco- respondió el detective

La mujer que se creía que era una persona fría y sin sentimientos rompió en llanto al escuchar las palabras de Holmes.

- Tranquila lo encontraremos pero para eso es necesario su cooperación de usted por favor cuénteme la vida que llevaba con su hermano y trate de no omitir ningún detalle.

- Haré lo que pueda por él- comento con voz más serena- mi hermano desde pequeño ha necesitado mi ayuda para la mayoría de las cosas; cuando contrajo nupcias con una linda chica del pueblo trato de comprar una casa cosa que no se realizo así que se vino a vivir conmigo...

- ¿Por qué no compro esa casa?

- Como no estudio tuvo que dedicarse a trabajar pero se mantuvo desempleado cinco años por lo tanto no-tenia dinero.

- Por favor continúe.

- Gracias; el siempre tuvo la idea de que era sencillo el dinero fácil así que me pedía mis ahorros para apostarlos y embriagarse según para hacerse una fortuna...

- ¿De donde sacaba dinero usted?

- Mi padre al fallecer me dio su pequeña herencia además de que yo trabajaba en algunos teatros de Paris.

- Entiendo.

- Un día me contó que apostó un millón de francos así que él gano todo lo apostado esa noche de ahí en adelante siempre ganaba todas las noches cantidades enormes de dinero así saco a delante a mi cuñada y a mi sobrina.

- ¿Tiene a una sobrina?

- Si la hermosa y pequeña Violet saco mis encantos y los de su madre.

- Si no dudo que tengo su belleza Srita. Destange- exclamo Watson.

- Gracias por el cumplido doctor es muy caballeroso de su parte pero por favor dígame Agatha.

- Bueno ¿Qué ocurrió despues?- pregunto Holmes.

- Mi hermano se trasladó con su familia al centro del país compraron una casa donde vieron una

vida plena y con lujos yo los visitaba cada fin de semana.

La Sra. Agatha volvió a llorar desgarradamente sin poder detenerse ni siquiera a tomar aire.

- Agatha por favor tranquilizese sé que es duro volver a recordar cosas del pasado pero no podemos dejerlas ahí ocultas para siempre – dijo Watson sentándose junto a ella tratando de tranquilizarla.

- Es que no puedo pensar en que ese día mi hermano me dejó con una preocupación que a hecho que no viva tranquila.

- ¿Y cual es mi querida dama?- pregunto Holmes.

- Pasa que un día que yo como de costumbre los visitaba encontré a la policía en la casa revisando todo porque a mi cuñada la encontraron muerta, al principio no lo podía creer; eso fue cuando Violet tenia apenas cinco años de edad la busque junto con su padre pero no se localizaban en ningún lugar la desesperación me tomo presa; despues de tanto papeleo con los agentes un vecino al cual no mencionare su nombre por cuestiones de anonimato me dijo que ayudo a mi hermano y mi sobrina ha escapar de varios hombres que fueron los responsables de la muerte de la madre de mi sobrina me entrego una carta de mi hermano para mí decía lo siguiente:

Querida Hermana:

Me tengo que ir hacia Londres, Inglaterra no puedo seguir habitando estos lugares es lo mejor para ti, mi pequeña hija vendrá conmigo no trates de buscarme, cuídate mucho.

Atto.

Tu hermano Harry Destange.

- La carta me desconcertó demasiado, no conozco sus razones de su partida ni mucho menos de las razones del asesinato de mi cuñada.

- ¿Le dijo acaso a los agentes sobre la información proporcionada por el vecino?

- No, son ustedes los primeros en escucharla.

- ¿Y por qué no la dio?- reclamó Holmes.

- Me dijo que era mejor que no lo digiera ya que pondrían venir por él y matarlo.

- ¿Qué le ocurrió al cadáver de la mujer?

- Yo arregle el funeral está enterrada en el cementerio del pueblo.

- ¿Hay algo más sobre su hermano que debamos saber?

- Hace siete años despues de este incidente mi sobrina me mando una carta en la cual me explicaba que se iba de la casa ya que esa noche su padre quien estaba ebrio la golpeo y le dijo que era la culpable de la muerte de su madre. Lo último que me dijo fue que algunos secretos se habían revelado. Desde ahí no he vuelto a saber de ella.

- ¿Por qué amenazaba en las cartas de muerte a su hermano?

-Mousier Holmes no podía creer que despues de lo que le hizo a su hija, no la buscara, esa fue la razón por la que lo odio rotundamente dígame, en qué cabeza cabe esa estúpida razón de no-buscarla cada noche me pregunto que ha sido de ella me da miedo pensar que se prostituya o peor aun que se encuentre muerta.

- ¿Sabe por qué se cambio el apellido su hermano?

- Lo dudo- empezando a sollozar.

- No llore estoy seguro de que mi amigo Holmes la encontrara- exclamo Watson.

- ¿De verdad cree eso?

- Sí completamente ¿Verdad Holmes?

- ¿Qué?, Ah si claro yo con gusto la buscare y le aseguro que Watson será el primordial en traerla sana y salva.

-¿Qué? ¿Pero yo...?

- Gracias doctor Watson es usted verdaderamente todo un hombre hay si hubiera hombres como usted aquí me casaría desde hace mucho, es usted un primor.

Sherlock Holmes soltó una pequeña risa mientras la Sra. Agatha pronunciaba estas palabras y abrazaba con fuerza al medico.

- Ahora dígame Madame la descripción de la joven Violet.

- Bueno pues lo ultimo que recuerdo de ella es que actualmente tiene 28 años de edad.

- Es muy joven.

- Y muy bella como me gustaría tenerla aquí y así poderla presentarla en sociedad para que se case con un hombre como usted Dr. Watson.

Holmes tose un poco para disimular su risa sobre los comentarios de la tía de Violet.

- Mejor sigamos con las preguntas ¿Su color de cabello?

- Negro

- ¿Color de tez?

- Blanca

- ¿Color de ojos?

- Azules

- ¿Alguna seña en particular?

- Solo una pequeña cicatriz en el brazo derecho.

- Bueno entonces creo que es todo, gracias por la información que nos dio.

- De nada Mousier Holmes quiero que por favor encuentre mi sobrina necesito saber que ha pasado con ella.

- No se preocupe la mantendré al tanto.

- Gracias en verdad se lo agradezco mucho.

- Pero necesito un adelanto por mis servicios.

- Esta bien setecientas libras esterlinas en billetes además de darle hospedaje por esta noche.

- Lo siento mucho pero solamente estaremos por hoy, mañana volveremos Londres, pero, estoy seguro de que Watson querrá quedarse con usted y hacerle compañía por el resto del día.

- ¿Es eso cierto doctor?

- Este yo... no lo sé no podría dejar a mi amigo solo y menos ahora.

- Ah no se preocupe Watson yo estaré bien sin usted.

- Estoy seguro de que posiblemente la Srita. Agatha no tiene espacio para mí ni para usted.

- Eso es lo que quería decirles solamente tengo una habitación y yo esperaba que se quedara el doctor Watson- dijo la mujer con tono dulce.

- Eso es lo de menos yo puedo irme a dormir a la posada mientras Watson sé que de aquí a pasar la noche yo mañana pasare por él.

- Lo siento mucho Srita. Agatha... - repuso Watson.

- No sea modesto puede decirme Agatha.

- Sabe es que tengo varias cosas que hacer hoy.

- ¿Tiene usted esposa Dr. Watson?

- No, hace poco que enviude.

- Ah si no se preocupe creo que será en otra ocasión.

- Si eso creo.

- Bueno Madame Agatha es mejor que nos retiremos - dijo Holmes tomando su abrigo.

- Si es lo mejor por favor Mousier Holmes es importante que la encuentre ya sea viva o...

- Muerta- respondió el detective.

- Prefiero que sea lo primero.

- Esta bien le enviare una carta sí sé algo.

- Ah se me olvidaba algo ella desde niña ha portado siempre un collar en forma de corazón no sé si sea de gran ayuda pero espero que sí.

- Todo es de gran ayuda me imagino que esta también- agrego Watson.

- Adiós Dr. Watson ya sabe donde encontrarme si me necesita.

- Si gracias, espero jamas necesitarla- dijo entre dientes Watson.

- Mousier Holmes por favor si algún hombre le ha hecho daño por favor sea tan amable de cuidarla como la mujer de sus ojos.

- De eso me encargo yo Srita. Agatha haré que Holmes la cuide y la proteja.

- ¡Watson!- murmuro el detective mientras los dos atravesaban el jardin de aquella casa.

Ya estando en la calle ambos se echaron andar dirigiéndose a la posada.

- ¡Gracias por ser tan bueno conmigo!

- ¿Y cómo por qué?

- Usted sabe que soy viudo y todavía hace que esta mujer me coquetee.

- Hay no se enoje ella simplemente juega con usted.

- Pues para mi no es así si ríase todo lo quiera espero verlo en las mismas.

- Esta bien me disculpo por ser tan malo con usted.

- ¿En serio?

- No, no me arrepiento de nada.


	3. Chapter 3 Violet

CAPITULO III VIOLET

La mañana siguiente fue muy agotadora para Watson ya que él no estaba acostumbrado a levantarse tan temprano y menos cuando lo despertaba Sherlock; un vaso de agua fría sobre su cara para que se despabilara y no tuviera problemas para mantenerse despierto en todo el día.

Aunque Watson pensó que era una visita prolongada a Francia pero no era así ya que el detective quería irse lo más pronto posible del país y regresar a su humilde hogar tanto que cuando Watson termino de vestirse y tomar el desayuno en una pequeña mesa cerca de la cama, había una maleta con cosas ya empacadas parecía que Holmes estaba todo ansioso de retirarse de ese romántico país. Londres en la época victoriana era muy deprimente sus habitantes no expresaban mucho los sentimientos el país estaba gobernado por personas privilegiadas, la degeneración sé hacia presente cada vez más al igual que crímenes sin resolver o por cometer esto es una absoluta oscuridad la única luz que empezaba alumbrar a toda Inglaterra era él y me refiero a Sherlock Holmes.

- Vamos mi querido amigo tomemos el barco de regreso a Londres.

- De acuerdo pero no entiendo porque tanta prisa por volver.

- Vamos por favor que se hace tarde.

- ¿Tarde para qué?

- Para conocerla.

- ¡¿A quién?!

- Eso no es por el momento importante por ahora concentrémonos en nuestro caso.

El regreso en el barco fue de lo más silencioso, Watson se moría de ganas por saber que pensaba

su amigo y más por conocer sus pensamientos que pasaban por este momento en su mente; hasta que él médico se animo a preguntarle.

- Eh Holmes...

- ¿Sí?

- Sabe me gustaría saber qué opinión tiene respecto al caso.

- Bueno como ya bien lo dije no hay que sacar teorías antes de tener información suficiente.

- Entonces no tiene ninguna expectativa formulaba.

- Lo único que le puedo decir es que por el momento solo quiero responder ¿Por qué la Srita. Violet escapo de casa?

- Es muy raro que el padre la golpeara por la muerte de su madre además de estar en estado de embriaguez

- Tal vez hizo algo que causo que reaccionara el padre tan violentamente.

- ¿Por qué hace rato dijo que era tarde para conocerla?

- ¿A quién?

- No lo sé, a lo mejor alguien de quien estoy seguro de que nos ayudara en el caso

- Sabe Watson creo que ya es hora de comer, vamos mi querido amigo.

Después de aquella conversación, el viaje se volvió más tranquilo. La marea del mar indicaba una gran rebeldía contra la corriente; las gaviotas volaban sobre aquel el buque no había signos de esta batalla tan solemne lo que quedaba de ella se presento al verse el hermoso atardecer del

día. Al volver otra vez al puerto Watson veía con cierta impaciencia a su amigo tal vez porque este tomo las maletas lo más pronto posible y abriéndose pasó por la gente dando violentos empujones.

- ¡Vamos Watson! Se hace tarde para que vuelva a Baker Street- gritó el detective estando ya abajo con sus respectivas maletas.

- ¿Cuál es la prisa Holmes?- preguntó él medico terminando de bajar las escaleras.

- La prisa no es mía si no suya necesito encargarle una importante misión.

- ¿Y cuál es?

- Regrese a casa, y sea tan amable de esperarme hasta que vuelva con nueva información.

- Yo preferiría acompañarlo por sí acaso...

- No se preocupe estaré bien tengo que ir a los barrios bajos de Londres.

- Pero...

- Watson no se preocupe por mi solo es una línea de investigación.

- ¿Está seguro de ir usted solo?

- Sí, estoy seguro.

- Bueno, en ese caso le deseo suerte.

- Se necesita más que suerte para vencerme mí querido Watson.

Sherlock Holmes hizo un ademan de despedida.

Alrededor de las doce de la noche se podía escuchar los rápidos pasos del detective que entraban a la habitación; Watson seguía despierto y alerta como siempre lo hacía cuando su compañero se iba de Baker Street.

- ¡Las mujeres son maravillosas!- dijo efusivamente Holmes mientras dejaba el abrigo- y en especial las prostitutas.

- ¿Qué quiere decir con eso?

- Whitechapel es uno de los lugares más pobres pero uno de los más ricos en información.

- ¿Por qué lo dice?

- Todas las horas en las que me ausente fueron una de las más placenteras de mi vida y más

sí está usted con una prostituta.

- Vamos Holmes no se ande con rodeos dígame que sucedió.

- Bueno pues entonces póngase cómodo mí amigo que ya verá usted todo lo que me pasó-

exclamó el detective frotándose las manos- después de que lo deje en el puerto me fui directamente a Baker Street para disfrazarme de un cochero de más vulgar y de ahí a Whitechapel, al llegar a esos parajes me dirigí a un bar que también es prostíbulo varias prostitutas se acercaron para ofrecerme sus servicios pero no me deje llevar yo solo buscaba a una tal Catherine Jones quien es justamente la jefa de todas las prostitutas de aquel lugar al encontrarla tuve que soportar el olor de alcohol que provenía de ella al parecer estaba ebria, al principio ella quería venderme sus servicios, no acepte pero a cambio de di un par de monedas con las cuales obtuve la información necesaria para saber la localización de la Srita Violet...

- ¡La Srita. Violet! ¿Entonces, está viva?

- Si, y lo mejor de todo es que trabaja en ese bar como mesera lo que significa que necesitamos hablar con ella...

- ¿Pero como sabe que estaba viva?

- Por que antes de que hablara con Catherine entre a la habitación del dueño del prostíbulo; en esta libreta que tengo aquí, están anotadas todas las prostitutas, meseras, cantineros y clientes

del bar y prostíbulo desde biografías hasta dinero que deben; leyendo las páginas de esta encontré la foto de una joven que coincidía perfectamente con la descripción dada por la Srita. Destange su nombre actualmente es Violet Harrinton.

- ¿Cree que la joven Violet se cambio el apellido por su padre?

- Posiblemente, tal vez por miedo a que la buscara.

- Pero hay algo que todavía no comprendo- exclamó Watson.

- ¿Y que es mi querido amigo?

- Es sobre la razón de su larga ausencia con esa tal Catherine.

- Bueno eso es porque las prostitutas ebrias, por dinero, hablan hasta por los codos, y esta me dijo tantas cosas respecto a gente del país; datos que un detective no debe de pasar por alto y que en un futuro pueden ayudar para la solución de algún caso.

- ¿Bueno ahora que piensa hacer?

- Solo necesito arreglarme para ir de nuevo al bar...

- Creí que ya tenía la información suficiente para su línea de investigación.

- No toda mi querido Watson necesito a la Srita Violet porque ella es fundamental en este caso.

- ¿Pero como la convencerá de que lo vea y más para sacarla del bar?

- Fácil; cuando hablé con Catherine, empezó a levantar sospechas sobre mí, así que, le dije que un capitán amigo mío había observado a la chica un par de veces y que quería pasar un tiempo con ella; la mujer objetó y dijo que ella no estaba como prostituta pero que si pagaba una buena suma esta noche seria mía y así es como aprovechare el tiempo para decirle sobre su padre.

- ¡Es grandioso Holmes! Creo que esta vez podré acompañarlo a investigar.

- Lo siento pero no, necesito que se quede y redacte una carta para Madame Destange y le diga respecto el paradero de su sobrina.

- ¿Le digo que trabaja en un prostíbulo?

- Solamente dígale lo más elemental no entre con detalles si no se preocupara y vendrá hasta aquí cosa que no deseo y que tampoco beneficia.

- ¿Pero por que yo tengo que escribir la carta y no usted?

- Porque ella creerá más en sus palabras que en las mías, está muy impactada con su visita además usted le tiene que dar un toque de amor y pasión que hará que crea todo va bien.

-¿Qué no todo va bien?

- Usted solo redacte la carta-.

- Esta bien- dijo a regañadientes Watson.

- Vamos mi amigo no es tan malo estar de nuevo enamorado de una mujer y más si es francesa.

- ¡No estoy enamorado de ella!

Whitechapel es uno de los lugares más bajos de Londres, lleno de degeneración, prostitución, corrupción actos que, para un detective son de ver a diario y que a veces son tan ruines y sucios pero que no deben de penetrar hasta nuestros adentros; una cosa es nuestra vida sentimental y otra muy diferente la vida profesional. Este es uno de los aspectos de trabajo de Holmes sin embargo Watson no pensaba así aunque tuviera razón su compañero y era hasta cierto punto es verdadero pero llevarlo al extremo como no tener vida social con las personas o tal vez no tener una prometida por miedo a que sus facultades analíticas y de raciocinio pudieran resultar afectadas por esa simple razón. Pero en esta ocasión la regla de Sherlock Holmes haría una excepción; después de largo tiempo de caminar, Watson logro ver de entre la multitud de gente a nuestro detective vestía un traje desgastado, color azul rey, su gorra le ocultaba los ojos penetrantes; caminaba con paso veloz eso causo que por momentos Watson lo perdiera de vista o que lo confundiera con la gente de por ahí. Al ver que Holmes se detuvo ante una puerta color café oscuro, se escondió para no ser visto por su amigo el cual entró vigorosamente al bar.

- No puedo entrar seguido de él si no sospechara que lo estoy siguiendo- pensó Watson- lo mejor será esperar un rato para entrar.

No tardo mucho, el Dr. Watson, aprovecho la oportunidad de poder pasar al bar cuando unas personas entraron, tratando de esconderse entre la gente se sentó dos mesas atrás que Holmes, por supuesto venia disfrazado- sinceramente era el disfraz más tonto nunca antes visto y que además era algo obvio más sin embargo hay que felicitarlo porque aunque el disfraz era ridículo el maquillaje y la actuación eran lo bastante perfectas para hacer creer que era un hombre trabajador y vulgar.

Sentándose y ordenando una cerveza observo atentamente a Holmes quien estaba de espaldas

tratando de adivinar sus pasos, al poco rato vio venir a un hombre regordete y pomposo acercándose hacia su amigo, sus patillas mal cortadas y rojizas daban un aspecto repugnante a cualquiera, tomo asiento enfrente de Holmes empezando a charlar; Watson tuvo que hacer una jugada peligrosa; acercarse lo más posible a su compañero para poder escuchar la conversación.

- ¡Que alegría de conocer al fin al famoso Capitán Gregory es usted el tema de interés de Catherine!- dijo con voz ronca y gruesa el hombre.

- Gracias pero, vengo por una joven que creo que me dará un rato que hacer Sr.…

- ¡Silias Phelps!, mi amigo- contestando efusivamente.

- Bueno entonces Phelps quisiera hablar de negocios con respecto a la joven mujer…

- ¡Ah! Violet una chica que me ha dado los peores dolores de cabeza desde que llego pero hay que admitir que todos estos años han dado su fruto.

- ¿A qué se refiere mi buen amigo?

- Ya sabe como son las mujeres y en especial esta, es muy hermosa, pero no cede a convertirse

en prostituta parece no darse cuenta que ese es su destino.

- ¿Se refiere a que no trabaja como servidora sexual?

- No parece que es muy terca más sin embargo la hemos obligado a que lo haga pero perece que sabe como eludirnos siempre.

- Mmm... No me sorprende que sea así porque veo que es muy rebelde.

- ¿Por qué lo dice?- exclamo aquel borrándosele la sonrisa del rostro.

- Por que la veo justamente en el escenario lista para cantar.

Phelps volvió la vista al escenario, la joven Violet era muy hermosa tanto Holmes como Watson

quedaron sorprendidos ante la belleza, su vestido era sencillo pero bastante innovador, la tez blanca deslumbraba al hacer contraste con los ojos de azules e inteligentes; la cara marcaba facciones finas propias de una mujer francesa, pero lo que penetro en los adentros de los presentes era la voz encantadora de esta Afrodita.

- ¡Buenas noches mi nombre es Violet!- anuncio la joven- y hoy les cantare una bonita canción la cual yo escribí espero que la disfruten- empezando a entonar.

El viento es limpio y fresco

Entre las nubes te veo

En todos lados me alcanzas

Te metiste en la piel

Entre las flores y el mar

Siempre está el recuerdo de ayer

De ayer

Aun me sigues gustando

Llevo un dolor en pecho

Mi corazón no entiende

Que nuestra historia se acabo

Entre las flores y el mar

Siempre está el recuerdo de ayer

De ayer

Fuiste lo mejor que viví

De principio a fin

Te llevare tu presencia en una canción

Aunque lejos estés de aquí

En mi mente te hallare

Siento tu alma

Si es que vienes otra vez

Mi corazón completo te entregare

Por los momentos que llenos de tu miel

Por los momentos que nunca olvidare

Si es que vienes otra vez

Mi corazón completo te entregare

Por los momentos llenos de tu miel

Porque tu amor es especial

- ¡Maldita niña! ¡Baja de ahí inmediatamente!

- ¡Oblígame Phelps! ¡Si me quieres ven por mi!- contesto altaneramente la joven.

- ¡Quieres ver Violet que de tu existencia quedara muy poco!- grito colérico Phelps.

- ¿Tu y cuantos más bastardo?

- ¡Hopkins! ¡Turner! Vayan por Violet y tráiganmela.

Entonces dos hombres de gran musculatura se dirigieron hacia el escenario, Violet no quedándose ahí esperando, bajo del escenario tratando de burlarlos; uno de ellos quiso adelantarse para atraparla, la joven respondió el ataque con un golpe en su rostro y una fuerte patada la cual dejo aturdido al tipo; su compañero, furioso corrió amenazante hacia ella con un revolver en la mano. La joven salto hacia la barra de tragos comenzando a correr sobre esta para salvar su vida de los disparos de la pistola. A su paso rompía todo tipo de botellas y vasos parecía que ya estaba teniendo gane en la jugada ruda de Phelps mas sin embargo mientras huía de los hombres, de improvisto, el cantinero rompió una botella frente a Violet lo que la hizo turbarse por momento. Los hombres se acercaban hacia ella dándole pocas opciones a Violet de salirse con la suya, solo le quedaba brincar hacia las mesas.

Y así dando un salto peligroso la joven logro llegar a una de ellas pero tratando de saltar se resbalo dando la oportunidad de que uno de los tipos le disparara dándole en un brazo lo cual hizo que cayera.

- ¡La ha herido!- grito Watson.

Phelps lanzo una fuerte carcajada.

- ¿Y ahora quien es más fuerte mi querida Violet?- diciendo esto trono los dedos para que la trajeran ante el- Veo que yo siempre seré mejor que tu, algún día tendrás que rendirte y estar conmigo ¿Qué dices?

Ante esto Violet quien lo miraba lleno de furia le escupió en la cara a Phelps; este colérico la bofeteo y exclamo.

- Como tú quieras primor, llévenla al prostíbulo y que se vista rápido con un buen vestido que tiene un asunto por atender.

Los hombres la tomaron por los hombros lo que hizo que ella reaccionara violentamente.

-¡No me toquen!- zafándose de sus manos- Yo misma puedo ir sola sin ayuda.

La joven quien iba agarrándose del brazo se dirigió a una puerta de madera desapareciendo

Entre la multitud del bar.

- Ve a lo que me refiero Capitán, es un dolor de cabeza pero bien vale la pena ser paciente con ella.

- Si, eso ya lo veo pero exijo un descuento por que la chica esta lastimada y usted la prometió

en buen estado.

- Tranquilo mi amigo la iba ofrecer a usted en 5 libras esterlinas pero por esto y porque me agrada la dejare en 3 libras esterlinas ¿De acuerdo?

- Me parece bien.

- Entonces tenemos un trato mi amigo en unos momentos será toda suya le aseguro que podrá disfrutar de ella toda lo que quiera.

Un rato después Phelps conducía a Holmes al prostíbulo, las prostitutas se ofrecían a ellos; era un lugar muy nauseabundo habían desde niñas de apenas 8 años hasta mujeres de 40 años todas las atendiendo a hombres sin escrúpulos o tratando de ganar su dinero vendiendo su cuerpo.

Watson quien vigilaba muy de cerca de Holmes lo seguía sigilosamente tratando de pasar como cualquier cliente común y corriente del lugar.

Se detuvieron ante una puerta de madera, tocaron y se escucho aquella voz que no hace mucho causo el alboroto en el bar.

- ¡Que hermosa te vez mi Violet!- exclamo el dueño con una sonrisa perversa.

- ¡No soy tuya Phelps que te quede claro de una vez por todas!- le respondió indiferente la joven

- Tranquila vengo en son de paz te presento al Capitán Gregory tu dueño por esta noche.

- ¡Yo no soy ningún objeto como para tener dueño y menos para este desgraciado infeliz!

- Deja de protestar y atiéndelo.

- ¡Yo no voy a vender mi cuerpo para alguien! Así que con su permiso.

Dirigiéndose hacia la puerta, Violet fue sujetada violentamente por Phelps quien la empujo hacia la cama al tratar de levantarse la joven, el tipo le apunto con la pistola.

- Si en 2 horas no te encuentro aquí con el Capitán te juro que te torturare y no tendré piedad ante ti, conocerás la degeneración en todos sus sentidos ¿Has entendido?

Violet llena de rabia y coraje solo pudo agachar la cabeza.

- Eso pensé, entonces lo dejo mi amigo disfrute las 2 horas previstas.

Watson quien escucho la pelea se escondió en un hueco que había entre la pared y la puerta; al ver que Phelps se había ido volvió a pegar el oído a la puerta.

- ¡No me quedare con usted ni un momento prefiero la tortura a esto!- exclamo la joven.

- Créame es mejor estar conmigo que con Phelps.

- ¡Y usted que sabe de eso si solo busca compañía por un rato! ¡Maldito degenerado!

Violet estaba punto de darle un golpe con la pierna que iba directo al cuello de Holmes más

sin embargo el reacciono rápidamente esto la hizo quedar atónita, después trato de volver a golpearlo con la otra pierna pero de igual forma Holmes la contrarrestó.

- Vaya no me esperaba que fueras tan bueno ¡Lastima que no tendrás la misma suerte para la próxima!- exclamo irónica Violet.

Y así se desato una pelea de golpes por parte de la joven los cuales siempre quedaban en intentos

Porque Holmes se defendía rápidamente. Pero en una mala jugada el detective tomo a Violet por el hombro lastimado causándole un grito bastante doloroso y fuerte.

- Lo lamento Srita. Violet juro que no fue mi intención, permítame ver la herida.

- ¡No se atreva a tocarme!- exclamo la joven.

Holmes hizo caso omiso de sus palabras saco una navaja y rompió la manga del vestido.

- La herida no es muy profunda así que solo la bala la rozo ¿Tiene usted acaso un botiquín de primeros auxilios?

- Solo tengo un poco de alcohol.

- Con eso bastara para desinfectar la herida ¿Puede usted dármelo por favor?

Violet se dirigió a un pequeño mueble y saco de él un frasco

- Veo que conoce donde estaban los artículos ¿Acaso es este su camerino?-pregunto el detective.

La joven quien miro con sospecha a Holmes negó con la cabeza.

- Conozco muy bien tanto el bar como el prostíbulo además las prostitutas son como mis amigas y pues se donde están muchas cosas.

- Permítame desinfectar su herida ¿Esta usted lista? Si, pues entonces sentirá usted un poco de ardor- Holmes sintió un apretón a su mano al momento de aplicar la curación- tranquila Srita. Violet ya ha pasado todo ¿Tendrá usted acaso una venda?  
- No- contesto indiferente la joven.

Holmes volvió a utilizar la navaja rompiendo una parte de la manga de su camisa.

- ¿Qué está haciendo?

- Una venda provisional- dijo mientras la amarro al brazo.

- Gracias- contesto molesta al terminar la curación.

- No se ponga de tal forma Srita ni que fuera a hacerle algo más.

- Debo admitir que me he equivocado con usted pensé que usted era…

- ¿Un desgraciado?- exclamo irónicamente el detective.

- Si, la verdad si lo pensé.

- Creo que yo no me equivoque con usted.

- ¿Por qué lo dice?

- Por que cuando la vi. Pensé que era una mujer problemática y reprimida.

- ¿Reprimida? Le ensañare lo que es una reprimida…

En el momento que Violet le iba a contestar Holmes le tapo la boca la mano provocando que ella se asustara y comenzara a luchar.

- Tranquila no le haré nada necesito que solamente parpadee si comprende ¿De acuerdo?

La chica parpadeo.

- ¿Es usted Violet Destange hija del Dr. Harry Destange?

Volvió a parpadear Violet.

- Muy bien, ahora, soy un detective privado necesito hablar con usted pero necesitamos lugar seguro donde podamos hablar ¿Sabe donde podríamos ir?

La joven asintió con la cabeza quitándose de la boca la mano de Sherlock.

- Al lado del prostíbulo hay un callejón con gusto lo llevare hasta ahí solo sígame.

Watson quien estaba atento de la plática rápidamente se aparto de la puerta; Violet salió primero seguido de Holmes quien observaba atentamente el lugar.

- Si van al callejón saldré por la entrada he iré a ver qué ocurre desde afuera- pensó el médico mientras se escondía en el pequeño hueco de la pared, al ver que su amigo y la joven se marchaban rápidamente se dirigió a la entrada para volver a encontrarlos en el otro extremo del callejón.

- Por aquí detective tenga cuidado de no levantar sospechas- ordeno Violet

Ella lo condujo por varios pasillos mal tapizados y alfombrados los cuales daban paso a varias salidas secretas, camerinos y entradas. Después de un largo rato de caminar salieron a través de un gran espejo el cual mostraba que detrás del había un puerta secreta. Al dar por fin con la luz de la luna llena los dos se arrinconaron en una esquina de este.

- ¿Esta segura de q ue no hay problema alguno de que nos escuchen?

- Estoy segura pero hay que tomar precauciones.

- Muy bien Srita Violet déjeme continuar con mi relato…

- ¡Un momento!- exclamo la joven poniendo su frágil dedo en los labios del detective- No tan rápido… ¿Quién es usted para secuestrarme de tal forma?

- ¡Secuestrarla! Yo no la he secuestrado he venido a buscarla porque usted está implicada en un caso qué tiene que ver con respecto a su padre…

- Momento que parece que se acerca alguien por favor dispénseme por lo que voy a hacer pero esto es una forma de no ser descubiertos…

La joven Violet tomo repentinamente a Holmes del cuello para acercarlo bruscamente hacia ella besándolo intensamente mientras una figura con una lámpara parecía reflejarse ante el muro.

- ¡Detective!- dijo la chica- ¡Tiene que poner de su parte y parecer que yo estoy batallando por librarme de usted porque me está besando; así que tiene que estar delante de mí, para que parezca real!

Holmes obedeció a la chica sin embargo Watson quien estaba ya estaba en el otro extremo del callejón, se mantenía escondido detrás de unos escombros observaba la escena de Holmes besando a la supuesta Srita Violet dejándolo lleno de asombro; este comenzó pensar que en realidad su amigo fue el que la beso y no que ella a él.

La sombra que se proyectaba era en realidad Phelps, se acercaba sigilosamente hacia la ellos; Holmes se percato de esto e hizo una señal a la joven para que se diera cuenta también entonces ella comenzó a actuar con un pequeño forcejeo.

- ¡Violet! ¡Capitán Gregory! ¿Qué están haciendo aquí?

Los dos voltearon para verlo, la joven fingió zafarse de los brazos del detective.

- ¡Suéltame de una vez por todas maldito! Yo soy nadie para estar en brazos tuyos.

- Tienes razón primor por eso esta noche te haré alguien, para que estés en ellos.

- ¡No te atrevas a volver a tocarme en tu vida!- empujando bruscamente a Sherlock.

- ¿Capitán Gregory por que trajo a Violet a…?

De repente se escucho un ruido en donde Watson estaba escondido; había movido sin querer unas cajas, las cuales produjeron un gran escándalo, Phelps se puso alerta, saco el revólver del bolsillo y se dirigió al escondite; el médico temblaba de miedo a que lo descubrieran.

- ¡Oye Phelps ten esto! Lanzando una piedra dándole justamente en la frente- ¡Por tratar de que me prostituyera! ¡Y tú!- dirigiéndose a Holmes- ¡Por tocarme!- le dio una cachetada.

- ¡Maldita mujer! ¡Me las pagaras…!- enfadado Phelps se dirigió hacia ella pero fue inútil logro correr de regreso al prostíbulo.

- ¡Phelps! Quiero un reembolso por ella, me ha golpeado además no medio lo que prometiste.

- Te daré la mitad de lo que pagaste a menos que quieras que use una bala contigo.

- De acuerdo.

El dueño saco unas monedas y se las lanzo a Holmes.

- Esta vez tengo que irme por ella no dude en llamarme de nuevo cuando necesite algo Capitán.

- Yo no contaría con ello- pensó Sherlock.

El hombre regordete salió corriendo tratando de seguir a la rebelde Violet.

Sherlock Holmes volvió a entrar; Watson huyo de ahí en cuanto vio que ya no había nadie y que se encontraba fuera de peligro, tomo el primer coche que vio dirigiéndose a Baker Street.

-¡Que mujer tan…atrevida!- comenzó a pensar Holmes no pudiendo olvidar el inesperado beso que acababa de recibir de ella.

Después de un buen rato de estar ahí el detective pensó en retirarse pero al ir caminado sobre la extensa calle oscura y sola; una pequeña niña con un vestido lleno de parches corrió a su lado para entregarle un sobre.

- Violet se lo manda- exclamo con voz dulce la chiquilla.

- Gracias- le respondió Holmes dándole unas monedas en la mano.

- ¡Dios se lo pague señor!- agradeció la niña con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Al irse corriendo la niña de vuelta hacia el bar Holmes comenzó a abrir el sobre dentro de ella con letra un poco descuidada pero legible se veía una pequeña nota.

_Detective: _

_Dadas las circunstancias nos vemos en la situación de vernos en otro lugar lo espero mañana en el restaurante Wilson's a la una de la tarde cerca de la calle que da justo al bar. Reconózcame por un broche de una azucena en mi pelo._

_Violet_

Al terminar de leer Sherlock Holmes percibió un dulce aroma proveniente de la carta la acerco

a su rostro y después de un rato con una sonrisa maliciosa pronuncio.

- Seduction Passion-.

Y así fue como el detective se dirigió a Baker Street pensando en todo lo que sucedió esa noche.

La noche en que una mujer lo hizo sentir algo, muy distante al amor pero muy parecido a la pasión, un sentimiento que para muchos es vulgar mas sin embargo todos en la vida lo experimentamos y que al caer presos de el somos carentes de toda razón solo teniendo en cuenta que lo único sentimos en ese preciso momento es el ardiente deseo.


	4. Chapter 4 Pasado doloroso

CAPITULO IV

PASADO DOLOROSO

Eran casi cerca del medio día y el doctor Watson estaba sentado en la mesa tomando un pequeño bocadillo mientras su amigo el detective seguía durmiendo en su recamara.

- El Sr. Holmes sigue acostado ¿No es así doctor Watson?

- Si, Sra. Hudson ayer llego bastante tarde con decirle que creo que ha dormido con la ropa puesta.

- ¡Pobre! Supongo que la línea de investigación de ayer lo ha dejado agotado.

- No lo dudo ya sabe cómo es él cuando investiga.

- A propósito doctor Watson ayer justamente después de que el Sr. Holmes dejo la habitación

usted se disfrazo y lo siguió ¿Acaso él le indico que hiciera eso?

Watson solo se quedo pensativo ante la respuesta y contesto cuidadosamente.

- Sra. Hudson lo siguiente que le diré es algo delicado, promete que no lo dirá, porque si Holmes se llega a enterar de esto, perderá toda confianza en mí y no podré otra vez acompañarlo a sus investigaciones ¿Quedo claro?

- Si, doctor lo prometo ¿Pero que ha hecho usted para que el no deba enterarse?

- Es que ayer… lo seguí, sé que no debí hacerlo y mas porque casi mi vida peligraba tanto que, si no hubiera sido por un milagro no estaría aquí en este momento, el caso es que temía por la vida de él, además que la curiosidad me invadió en ese momento en serio lamento haberlo hecho

rompí toda confianza con Holmes.

- No sea tan negativo, Dr. Watson, yo en su lugar también haría lo mismo.

- ¿En serio?

- Pues claro a mí también hay veces que me preocupa los casos en que se involucra pero tengo confianza en que el Sr. Sherlock Holmes saldrá adelante gracias a sus habilidades.

- Gracias por el consejo Sra. Hudson.

- De nada doctor ¿Pero qué ha pasado para que peligrara su vida?

Watson comenzó a relatar su historia tratando de no omitir ningún detalle contándole desde que llego al bar hasta la pelea de Violet y claro haciendo un énfasis con respecto al beso que tuvo Holmes.

- ¡Por dios Dr. Watson! ¿Está seguro de lo que dice con respecto al beso?

- Lo juro, imaginase mi sorpresa al ver que se besaba con esa mujer.

- Pero el Sr. Holmes no es así, algunas veces he escuchado las opiniones que tenia respecto a las damas, pero, jamás creí que su opinión cambiara de tal forma.

- Debo confesarle que la verdad tenía ganas de salir de mi escondite para pedirle una explicación.

- ¿Y esa tal Violet que dice es acaso una buena mujer?

- Es una prostituta pero la verdad no me inspira confianza

- Pues así como la describe parece que trama algo aquella joven.

- Lo sé pero ella es la hija del cliente de Holmes.

- ¿Usted cree que el Sr. Holmes este enamorado de ella?

La pregunta de la Sra. Hudson dejo helado al doctor Watson; como el reconocido detective Sherlock Holmes se puede enamorar de una mujer tan vulgar y de clase trabajadora que tal si esta relación provocara escándalos que harían que perdiera reputación el investigador.

- No, Sra. Hudson la verdad lo dudo, si algún día se enamora mi amigo, lo cual, dudo será el día que pierda la razón y el mismo me lo ha dicho.

En ese momento la puerta de la habitación de Holmes comenzó a abrirse, el detective salió de ahí

Con un disfraz de un joven apuesto pero con el rostro alegre, además de que su ropa estaba gastada y sucia para darle el aspecto de un ciudadano trabajador.

- ¡Buenas tardes Watson! ¡Buenas tardes Sra. Hudson!

- ¡Buenas tardes!- respondieron cordialmente la ama de llaves y Watson.

- ¿Va usted a comer algo señor?- pregunto la señora Hudson.

- No, tengo una cita con una mujer y ya voy un poco tarde.

- ¿Una mujer?

- Si, mi querido Watson una joven rebelde pero hermosa es la hija del Dr. Harry Destange ya ve que le comente de ella, pues ayer pude localizarla pero pasaron una serie de circunstancias que hicieron que no habláramos de su padre pero finalmente me dio una nota pidiéndome que nos viéramos a la una en un restaurante cerca del bar.

- ¿Cree que pueda acompañarlo?

- Mmm…la verdad…prefería que no; le pido que me sea paciente tengo que tener mucha información para…

- No me explique- replico Watson- por que se le hace tarde mejor váyase mejor cuénteme todo después de que regrese.

- Gracias mi amigo entonces me voy no me espere Sra. Hudson- diciendo esto se puso el abrigo y se fue hacia la entrada principal.

- Dr. Watson ha visto como reacciono a su pregunta ¿Por qué será que actúa de una forma como si estuviera ocultando a la chica?

- No lo sé pero no me gusta nada.

- ¿Será acaso la razón por la cual no prueba bocado?

- ¿Qué?- pregunto sorprendido Watson.

- Si, pues por que cuando yo estaba joven yo no probaba bocado alguno; la razón era mi difunto

esposo me llenaba de emoción tan solo pensar en el.

- No creo que este sea el caso de Holmes.

- ¿Qué tal si el Sr. Holmes ya había conocido desde antes a esta tal Violet?

- ¿Por qué lo dice Sra. Hudson?

- Por que antes de que fueran a Francia el señor Holmes no explico una de sus ausencias.

- ¿No estará insinuando que…?

- Que él ya ha estado con ella y ahora está enamorado.

Watson estaba aterrado e inquieto con aquella idea.

- Sabe algo Dr. Watson… es mejor que vaya a vigilar al señor Holmes esta chica Violet no me gusta nada-

- Pero yo no puedo volver a traicionar la confianza de mi amigo…

- ¡Dr. Watson! Como puede decir eso ni usted ni yo tenemos un buen presentimiento de esta situación así que será mejor que se disfrace.

- Pero…

- Nada de peros hágalo rápido que tengo una mala espina de esta joven.

Holmes ya estaba en East End listo para encontrarse con la joven Violet, asegurándose de pasar desapercibido con la gente de aquel lugar. Aunque muchos pensaran que Whitechapel era un lugar de bajo mundo donde se cometían crímenes vulgares y tormentosos; tales como la prostitución no solo en mujeres mayores si no también en menores de edad sin excepción de sexos tanto como niñas y niños; también habían prostíbulos homosexuales pero esos eran un poco más difíciles de encontrar; la gente de la época victoriana era muy rígida pensaban que a veces el sentimentalismo y conductas, que , para ellos eran irrespetuosas a la moral son de mal gusto;

Muchos sufrían todo tipos de abusos, la riqueza estaba mal proporcionada además la aristocracia era muy petulante, mas sin embargo el pecado no tiene límites para poder adentrar al alma de los humanos todos nosotros estamos propensos a caer en el y más aun de cometer un pecado que en esa época estaba mal visto: la carne. Mas sin embargo nadie en el mundo está protegido de esto ni siquiera el detective inteligente y ególatra llamado Sherlock Holmes.

- ¡Buenas tardes señor!- exclamo un hombre con un delantal- ¿Mesa para uno?

- No gracias, estoy buscando a…- en ese momento Holmes observo de espaldas una mujer con un broche en forma de flor. Se dirigió a la mesa rápidamente.

- Buenas tardes Srita. Violet… ¡Usted no es Violet!- la cara del detective se lleno de miedo al contemplar a una mujer regordeta con cara de pocos amigos.

- ¡Yo no soy esa tal Violet!- exclamo la mujer con tono molesto- ¡Hay pero que hombre tan atractivo! Pero que si gusta hacerme compañía pues adelante- mientras decía esto la mujer ya miraba a Sherlock de arriba abajo.

- Este yo… pues… creo que me he equivocado yo venía a hacerle compañía a…

- ¡A mí!- se escucho una voz dulce pero seria los dos voltearon y contemplaron la silueta de una joven alta y jovial- ¡Lo lamento pero este hombre ya tiene compañía por un buen rato mi estimada señora!

- Srita… Violet- tartamudeo por un momento Holmes.

- Pues ni modo ya será para la próxima… ¡Hasta luego guapo!- mandándole un beso a Sherlock

- Si como no, ya quisieras tener tanta suerte- dijo Violet entre dientes mientras llevaba de la mano a Holmes.

- Gracias Srita. Violet- exclamo el detective ya estando sentado los dos.

- De nada, hay que tener cuidado con esas mujeres algunas son solteronas o prostitutas que tratan de vaciar los bolsillos de cualquier ingenuo que se les cruce.

- ¿Qué me habrá querido dar a entender?- pensó Holmes

- En fin la verdad no dispongo de mucho tiempo señor detective tengo bastante trabajo en el bar.

- Entiendo antes que nada quiero que nos presentemos…

- Lo sé pero primero pidamos algo de tomar para disfrutar la charla.

- Esta bien ¿Que desea Srita?

- Lo mismo que usted pida.

- De acuerdo… camarero dos cervezas.

- En seguida señor- dijo una voz

- Bien como estaba diciendo mi nombre es…

- Aquí tienen… ¡Ah pero si eres tu Violet!- exclamo el camarero bastante molesto- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Te dije que si te volvía a ver aquí es para que me pagues lo que me debes por las comidas.

- Estoy aquí por un asunto que tengo que discutir con el caballero- exclamo indiferente la joven.

- Pues entonces tendrás que irte de aquí antes de que…

- Cobrase- dijo seca y autoritariamente Holmes.

- ¿Perdón?

- Cobrase de este billete todo lo que debe la dama mas aparte las dos cervezas.

- Pero…

- ¿Qué? ¿Acaso no es suficiente?- exclamo con tono un poco molesto.

- No, está bien señor.

- Quédese con el cambio.

- Claro.

- Lamento que viera este espectáculo jamás creí que llegara estos extremos- dijo apenada Violet.

- Aquí tiene- interrumpió el camarero.

- Gracias, bien como decía soy un detective privado y mi nombre es Sherlock Holmes…

La reacción de Violet fue bastante inesperada mientras bebía la cerveza y al escuchar el nombre de Holmes la escupió empapando el rostro y la ropa del detective causando que las miradas de la gente se concentraran en ellos.

- Perdón, en serio no fue mi intención escupirle encima es que yo…

- No, descuide fue un accidente- mientras que en los adentros de Holmes habían muchas palabras de enojo para describir el acto vulgar y molesto de la joven.

- En serio lo lamento es que no creí que usted fuera… creo que debería irme- Violet se levanto del asiento.

- Tranquila Srita. Violet no estoy molesto con usted ya le he dicho que fue un accidente- mientras la sujetaba de la muñeca para que volviera a sentarse.

En ese momento Sherlock esbozo una sonrisa que hizo que la joven de manera sorprendente volviera a sentirse cómoda junto a él.

- Esta bien solo porque usted me lo pide; no creí que estaba en compañía del mejor detective de Londres el señor Sherlock Holmes.

- Pues gracias señorita la verdad no es para tanto.

- No, en serio he visto en el periódico su nombre y he leído muchos de los artículos en donde se menciona que resuelve los casos más complicados es usted un verdadero detective lo felicito.

- Gracias nuevamente señorita pero por favor enfoquémonos en su padre.

La sonrisa de Violet se borro repentinamente y su rostro se volvió indiferente y frió.

- ¿Qué pasa con él?- dijo secamente.

- Pues… la verdad el fue secuestrado mientras cerraba su consultorio, hemos investigado su paradero pero la verdad no damos con el…

- ¿Y yo que tengo que ver con todo esto?

- Pues como es su hija creí que debería saberlo…

- Mire detective para mi ese hombre ha muerto hace años y prefiero que siga así.

La chica se levanto bruscamente de la silla, tomo su abrigo y camino directamente hacia la puerta de salida.

- ¡Srita Violet!- grito Holmes tratando de alcanzarla.

- Lo siento detective pero yo me largo…

- Pero…

La joven ya caminaba sobre la concurrida calle, tratando de perderse de la vista del detective…

- ¡Suélteme!- al momento de sentir la mano del detective tomándola de la muñeca.

- ¡Mi tiempo también es valioso y no lo voy a ocupar en sus berrinches!

- Pues también mi tiempo es valioso y si lo quería perder mejor me hubiera quedado con Phelps.

- Es usted una chica muy necia no sabe que esto es importante…

- ¡Importante! Para mí no es importante mi padre ni su maldita vida- mientras Violet gritaba enfadada.

- Debe de ceder ante esta situación usted es primordial para el caso…

- Déjeme en paz…

- ¿Señorita me compra una flor?- dijo una niña inocente y sucia.

Holmes y Violet seguían discutiendo al momento que la pequeña intervino, la joven se volvió bruscamente y todavía molesta contesto de mal forma.

- ¡No, no quiero tu maldita flor!- la pequeña tembló y comenzó a notársele las lagrimas en los ojos.

- Perdón, muñequita no quise…- dándose cuenta de lo que había hecho- discúlpame no debí de haberte gritado ¿Cómo te llamas preciosa?

- Emily- respondió con un hilo de voz.

- Pues bien Emily hoy es tu día de suerte porque no solo te comprare una flor…

- ¿A no?- pregunto la chiquilla.

- No, te comprare todas las que tengas

Holmes se sorprendió al ver el gesto noble de ella y también al observar la cantidad de flores que

compraría.

- Aquí tienes Emily no te gastes el dinero pronto- entregándole un billete.

- Pero sobra dinero.

- Déjalo así.

- Gracias señorita ¡Dios se lo pague!- dándole un beso en la mejilla.

- Espero verte otra vez Emily cuídate- despidiéndose de ella.

Violet tomo la canasta de flores, tomo una, y comenzó a olerla mientras varias lágrimas se le escapaban de los ojos.

- Hay veces en las cuales me pregunto sobre que habré hecho mal- dijo como si estuviera hablando para sí misma- la vida es dura lo sé, pero más el pasado.

Holmes seguía parado detrás de ella escuchando lo que decía mas no pronunciaba palabra alguna.

- Una parte de mi todavía no se cierra y la verdad no quiero recordarla…- Violet quería tirarse al suelo a llorar pero Sherlock la sostuvo de los brazos.

- Tiene que ser fuerte.

- No puedo…en serio que no puedo más.

- Levántese que estamos dando un espectáculo aquí.

- Déjeme caer por favor no vale la pena sostenerme.

- ¡Deje de decir estupideces y levántese!- tratando de levantarla.

- Me siento mal…creo que me voy a desmayar.

- Nada de eso venga conmigo caminemos un rato.

* * *

Mientras tanto Watson ya estaba disfrazado de hombre de la clase trabajadora con ayuda de la Sra. Hudson su disfraz estaba constituido por pantalón viejo arrugado, una camisa llena de manchas, un saco usado y una gorra de color café.

- Se ve perfecto doctor ni yo misma lo reconozco.

- Bueno pues creo que ya estoy listo para irme…

- ¿Pero adonde doctor?

- Pues a buscar a Holmes…

- Si eso ya lo sé pero en qué parte no sabemos a qué restaurante…

- El dijo que la tal Violet le dio una nota pues seguramente está en su habitación.

- ¿Qué tal si ya se deshizo de ella ayer?

- Tal vez pero primero hay que buscar en la habitación…

- También podría estar en su ropa de ayer la buscare y se la traeré.

Watson comenzó a buscar en el despacho de Sherlock moviendo sillas, revisando algunos papeles, revisando cajones hasta que llego la Sra. Hudson.

- Aquí está la ropa doctor.

- Revise los bolsillos.

- Creo que encontré algo…es una nota dice: lo espero mañana en el restaurante Wilson's a la una de la tarde… es esta doctor.

Watson la tomo y comenzó a leerla, sin embargo comenzó a percibir el aroma del perfume de la nota.

- Este recado tiene perfume impregnado en el.

- ¡Hay no!- comento la ama de llaves.

- ¿Que pasa?

- Que no es obvio esta mujer trata de coquetearle al Sr. Holmes.

- Pero él no creo que haya notado el perfume…

- Pues yo creo que si- interrumpió la ama de llaves- a veces las mujeres dejamos las notas o cartas con un perfume de nosotras como signo de coqueteo.

- Eso significa que ella trata de seducirlo.

- Exacto.

- Tendré que ir a buscarlo y tratar de vigilar a esa muchacha para ver cuáles son sus intenciones con Holmes.

- Entonces desee prisa antes de que pase algo.

Watson tomo su abrigo y se despidió con un gesto de la ama de llaves.

- Espero que le vaya bien- suspiro la Sra. Hudson.

* * *

El silencio era algo incomodo entre Holmes y Violet mas sin embargo el detective no se atrevía a romperlo hasta que ella decidiera hablar. Caminan en un parque cerca de donde estaban, los dos separados pero por momentos Holmes tomaba de los brazos a la joven ya que se sentía ''débil''

- ¿Qué es lo que exactamente quiere saber Sr. Holmes?- exclamo la joven rompiendo el silencio.

- ¿Ya se siente mejor?

- Algo, pero estuve reflexionando y creo que lo mejor será decirle lo que quiere saber.

- ¿Está segura?

- Absolutamente.

- Muy bien entonces por favor contésteme algunas preguntas.

- De acuerdo.

- Según tengo entendido su padre es un hombre a quien le gusta el dinero fácil y quien después apostando, gano una pequeña fortuna, se caso, y después nació usted. Quiero saber por favor la vida que tenía antes de la muerte de su madre.

Violet asintió con la cabeza.

- Mi vida es algo complicada sin embargo estoy contenta de lo que hice hace 12 años todo comenzó cuando yo tenía 5 años, mi vida era fácil sin casi preocupaciones mi padre tenía una fortuna que jamás creí que fuera bastante, hasta después, teníamos todo: una casa, alimento, vestido, lujos etc. Pero todo tiene un precio; como mi padre no tenía trabajo, ganaba dinero por medio de apuestas, diario se iba de la casa a apostar y embriagarse, siempre que ganaba venía contento y comenzaba a preguntarnos que necesitamos, pero eso no era diario regularmente venia ebrio, maldiciendo sus apuestas y claro para desquitarse, golpeaba a mi madre o a mí. Era una vida de vida de perros la que nos daba, sin embargo mi madre no se quejaba, lo seguía queriendo profundamente; yo simplemente no podía hacer nada más que tenerle miedo a mi progenitor. Dos días antes de la muerte de mi madre un hombre alto, elegante con patillas canosas vino a visitar a mi padre venía acompañado de otros hombres pero más robustos estaban en el estudio platicando con el…

- ¿Dónde estaba usted?- interrumpió Holmes.

- Había un pasadizo secreto en mi cuarto y este daba directo al estudio me lleno de curiosidad el asunto así que los espié por ahí…

- ¿Recuerda algo de la plática?

- No mucho pero si pude notar un miedo profundo en mi padre cuando este hombre hablaba de mi madre y de mí…

- ¿Qué decía de ustedes?

- Pues decía que no le gustaría que a nosotras nos sucediera algo, que se le había agotado la paciencia y que sabía lo que ocultaba…

- ¿Qué mas decía?

- Pues mientras los demás entraban a la habitación mi padre no permitió que nadie entrara más.

El hombre canoso entro con un aire de enojo pero conservaba una cara fría y seria. Mi padre se sentó en el escritorio y comenzó a decir.

- ¿A qué vienen caballeros?

- Destange venimos esta vez para aclarar ciertos asuntos que has hecho detrás de nuestras espaldas y que no nos agradan- exclamo el señor mientras se sentaba- Serias tan amable de decirnos que pasa.

- ¿Que pasa de qué?

- Amigo Destange no estoy de humor para bromas dinos que sucede exactamente…

- No sé de que hablas Danagre yo no hecho para que tú estés aquí.

- Mi querido amigo- note que su expresión facial cambio repentinamente- o nos dices lo que estás haciendo o lo pagaras caro.

- Te lo vuelvo a repetir no tengo idea de lo que dices.

- Muy bien chicos refrésquenle la memoria a nuestro colega- en ese momento los hombres robustos se colocaron detrás de mi padre, lo amarraron a la silla y después le propinaron dos puñetazos al ver la escena me aterrorice pero trate de no llorar para no provocar ruido.

- Creo que es suficiente por el momento- continuo diciendo el invitado- pues bien mis influencias me dijeron que después del primer favor que te dimos no nos has correspondido, lo pasamos de alto, porque somos amigos, pero tú nos dijiste que te habías quedado sin nada; volvimos a darte una ayuda para que te recuperaras pero de igual forma hiciste de nuevo lo primero así estuviste pidiéndonos hasta que nos debieras bastante y sin seguir correspondiéndonos. Y ahora me entero que tú detrás de nuestras espaldas y enfrente de nuestras narices te has hecho de todo esto- señalando la habitación.

- No sé de que hablas Danagre lo juro- seguía negando mi padre.

- ¿En serio?- pregunto sarcásticamente el invitado y trono los dedos una vez más para que volvieran a golpear a mi padre.

- Ya has agotado mi paciencia Destange y me las pagaras todas y te digo algo yo que tú me preocuparía por tu familia no me gustaría que le pasara nada a tu mujer y a la preciosa niña que tienes por hija…

- Con ellas no te metas Danagre no te han hecho nada.

- Tienes razón ellas no pero tu si y si no empiezas a devolverme los favores lo pagaran ellas.

- Pero…

- Nada de peros si para dentro de dos días no me pagas los favores morirás- trono nuevamente los dedos y una vez más golpearon a mí padre - Me voy Destange tengo cosas que hacer – levantándose de la silla- nos vemos dentro de ese plazo si no cumples con el pacto lo lamentaras, veras que conmigo no se juega.

- Mi padre después de esa visita no se recupero se volvió muy nervioso y comenzaron a llevarse todos los objetos de valor...

- ¿Qué clase de objetos de valor?- pregunto Holmes.

- De todo tipo joyas, muebles, vasijas, ropa, pinturas y retratos de mí y mi madre.

- ¿Que sucedió después?

- El plazo de tiempo de mi padre se acabo, ese día nos íbamos a ir de ahí para que no nos encontraran; yo estaba en mi habitación jugando cuando de repente comencé a escuchar gritos y palabras vulgares me asome para ver que sucedía; el mismo hombre que había estado hace dos días en el estudio ahora tenía el rostro lleno de rabia, mi madre estaba detrás de mi padre escuchando lo que decían los hombres…

- ¿Qué decían?

- La verdad no sé por qué hablaban muy rápido mi padre le ordeno a mi madre que me ocultara hasta que pasara todo, ella obedeció me llevo a la habitación de huéspedes y me escondió en el ropero, volvió con mi padre dejándome el triste recuerdo de sus lagrimas y un beso en mi frente…

Violet se detuvo por un momento, mientras el detective seguía atrás de ella, la chica solo tenía la cabeza agachada y empezó llorar amargamente, las piernas le temblaban; Holmes al notar esto la tomo de la cintura antes de que comenzara a tirarse otra vez.

- No puedo continuar…me duele recordar…- exclamo con un hilito de voz.

- Creo que es suficiente por el día de hoy.

- No señor Holmes si no digo lo que paso después jamás podré quitarme el dolor y ya estoy harta de esto…

- Pero…

- Después de que se fue…- ignorando la objeción de Sherlock se quito los brazos de el de la cintura y continuo el relato- solo era cuestión de minutos escuchar disparos en la casa, trataba de salir del ropero pero no podía me llenaba de miedo el salir. Escuche ruido en la habitación, era mi padre, me tomo de la mano y comenzamos a correr, trate de buscar a mi madre pero al momento de voltear vi como le dispararon, se había interpuesto ante ellos para darle más tiempo a mi padre para escapar, grite, y los hombres me vieron, nos persiguieron, tuvimos que correr hacia el jardín, llegamos hasta calle, era de noche, fuimos con un vecino a pedir auxilio y nos dejo escapar por su jardín así anduvimos de casa en casa hasta que los perdimos de vista. Esa noche jamás la olvidare, y así tuvimos una vida de limosnas y pobreza, nos venimos a Inglaterra y mentimos respecto a nuestra identidad, obtuvimos nuevos nombres y empezamos una nueva vida como si nada hubiera pasado. Pasaron los años, tuvimos un hogar nuevo no con los mismos lujos pero una vida cómoda, un día mi padre se había ido como de costumbre a trabajar de cantinero y claro seguía apostando; yo estaba jugando en su estudio y al tropezarme contra el librero cayo una caja con mi nombre, me llene de curiosidad pensando, en que posiblemente era algo para mí pero me equivoque, ojala jamás hubiera encontrado esa caja…

- ¿Por qué que tenia la caja?- interrumpió Sherlock.

- Eran cartas a mi padre en donde mi tía lo amenazaba de muerte creí que tal vez era ese hombre y que ya nos había encontrado, también habían recibos de un banco y pagares del señor Danagre, los continué examinando hasta que sentí la respiración colérica de mi padre me voltee y vi que era él, me insulto por haber visto la caja, creí que me golpearía tremendamente porque me dio varias cachetadas, me levanto del brazo, me iba a golpear otra vez pero en vez de eso al momento que acerco mi cuerpo al suyo, cambio su mirada furiosa por una con morbo y libidinosa, me dio miedo y más cuando comenzó a acariciar mi cabello, lo olía y repetía constantemente que yo me parecía mucho a mi madre, el miedo ya me tenia presa, no podía hacer nada, sentí sus manos de él, en mi espalda como si tratara de quitarme el vestido, yo seguía llorando.

- Papa ¿Qué estás haciendo?- le pregunte y en mi voz se notaba el miedo.

- Te pareces tanto a tu madre- me respondió acariciándome.

En ese momento cuando sentía que me iba a dar un beso en mi cuello con todas mis fuerzas lo aleje lejos de mí, y solamente se me ocurrió darle una cachetada y eso hizo que reaccionara enojado y me volviera a golpear…

- ¿Srita Violet…eso quiere decir que su padre…?- pregunto Sherlock Holmes.

- Si señor Holmes… mi padre quería abusar de mí.


	5. Chapter 5 El vestido rojo

CAPITULO V

El VESTIDO ROJO

Holmes seguía atrás de ella, se quedo callado al escuchar la repuesta de Violet la cual tenia la cabeza agachada llorando amargamente. El detective comenzó a tener culpa por haber casi obligado a que le dijera su historia. La joven se dejo caer en el suelo destrozada por los recuerdos, tenia el rostro entre las manos, no podía seguir hablando de la muerte de su madre y el abuso que iba a cometer el padre con ella.

- Ahora entiende el por qué de mi odio hacia el…- dijo con un susurro.

- Lamento haberla hecho que me lo dijera- agachándose con ella.

- No es su culpa pero no…puedo seguir engañándome a misma como si nada hubiera pasado.

Violet alzo la cabeza y observo al detective, quien le ofreció un pañuelo, todavía en ella se veían sus lagrimas.

- No llores Violet, tu no has tenido la culpa de nada- el tono de Sherlock se volvió tan dulce que la joven no pudo resistirse y le dio una sonrisa.

- Vamos señorita levántese- exclamo Holmes.

Ella obedeció y se levanto al mismo tiempo que él, se quedo callada durante todo este tiempo observando atentamente al detective, hasta que por fin pronuncio.

- Gracias Sr. Holmes- abrazándolo y haciendo que nuevamente se le escaparan las lagrimas.

Sherlock Holmes no sabia que hacer al sentir el abrazo de Violet, no le correspondió, pero tenía tantas ganas de hacerlo. Para un detective y mas para Sherlock el cliente es como un dato y una pieza en el rompecabezas y por ninguna razón se debían de involucrar más allá del trabajo pero esta vez el sentía tantas cosas al estar cerca de aquella chica, no podía contener las ganas de decirle de que todo estaría bien y que no le pasaría nada, pero en su interior sabia que no era ético hacerlo.

- Srita…Violet…- tartamudeo el detective- por favor suélteme.

- Lo siento detective…- reaccionando al escuchar su voz- no me di cuenta.

- Creo que ya es hora de que me retire.

- Si yo también Phelps me regañara si llego tarde…si necesita algo no dude en decírmelo.

Holmes asintió con la cabeza.

- Nos vemos Sherlock Holmes- dándole un beso en la mejilla y entregándole la canasta de flores.

- Hasta luego Srita. Violet- respondió el detective un poco enrojecido por el beso.

- Por favor para usted soy Violet- dijo la chica con voz seductora- Nos vemos.

- Adiós- respondió el detective mirándola mientras se alejaba.

* * *

- ¡Estoy exhausto Sra. Hudson!- respondió Watson.

- ¿Por qué doctor?

- Fui en vano caminando tras él, cuando me dirigía para alcanzarlo desapareció como si se hubiera desvanecido en el camino; pero llevaba la nota que escribió esa tal Violet, al llegar al restaurante no encontré a nadie; comencé a preguntarle a la gente del lugar y una señora regordeta me comento que había visto a una joven con un hombre que salían de ahí peleándose.

- ¿No creerá que son ellos o si?

- Pues la descripción coincidían perfectamente.

- ¿Y qué hizo después?

- La señora regordeta me indico que salieron del restaurante, y nuevamente comencé a preguntar a la gente tratando de no levantar sospechas, y una pequeña niñita me indico que los vio alejándose al parque; fui corriendo inmediatamente hasta ahí y media hora después los encontré…

- ¿Y qué paso?- interrumpió agitada la señora Hudson.

- Guarde mi distancia; y observe que varias veces la joven Violet se tiraba como si estuviera provocando la lastima de Holmes, y este la ayudaba a mantenerse en pie. Los seguí por bastante tiempo hasta que se despidieron y pues al ver que se acercaba hacia mí; me escondí y creo que pase desapercibido.

- ¿Esta seguro de ello?

- Si, completamente.

- ¿En serio? Yo no estaría tan seguro si fuera usted Dr. Watson.

- ¿Y porque no…? – Watson se volteo hacia sus espaldas y se quedo pasmado al ver a Holmes parado detrás de él- ¡Holmes!

- Jamás creí que usted haría eso mi querido doctor y menos que la Sra. Hudson estuviera implicada en esto.

- ¿Qué tanto ha escuchado de la conversación?

- Lo suficiente para darme cuenta de que han ocupado muy bien su tiempo en seguirme.

- Sr. Holmes yo fui la que mando al Dr. Watson a seguirlo- objetó exaltada la ama de llaves.

- ¿En serio? Eso no fue lo que me dirigieron mis informantes.

- ¿Esta hablando de los Irregulares de Baker Street?

- Mi querido Watson- sonrió Holmes irónicamente- creo que debemos charlar un buen rato los tres.

El detective dejo su abrigo mientras la Sra. Hudson quien estaba nerviosa subía las escaleras junto con el Dr. Watson. Los dos cómplices temían mucho por la relación de confianza y amistad que tenían con Holmes mas sin embargo trataron de mantener una cara serena y de tranquilidad.

Al entrar a la habitación se sentaron en el sofá mientras Sherlock en su butaca; reflejaba un rostro de molestia y frialdad.

- Muy bien- comenzó a decir el detective- según entendido la Sra. Hudson fue quien planeo esto ¿No es así?

- Si, Sr. Holmes yo fui la que planeo toda la vigilancia de principio a fin.

- Por supuesto que si… entonces la persona que vi que se sentó en la banca justamente cuando me despedía de Violet y que al pasar junto a él se puso muy nerviosa fue…

- Fui yo Holmes- respondió Watson.

- Mis queridos amigos… ¿Por quién me toman? ¿Acaso creen que soy un idiota, un imbécil que puede ser engañado fácilmente, que yo no me doy cuenta de sus estúpidas e ilógicas explicaciones y coartadas?

La pregunta de Holmes fue muy cortante y directa, la Sra. Hudson y el Dr. Watson simplemente agacharon la cabeza al darse cuenta que habían cometido un terrible error. Mientras Holmes los observaba a los dos meditando sobre la traición de su confianza

- Sr. Holmes, nosotros jamás lo hemos creído como un idiota y si hicimos esto fue porque así debía ser- respondió la ama de llaves, quien mientras hablaba comenzó a subir su tono de voz.

- Veo que la Sra. Hudson ya me respondió pero usted Watson falta de dar su explicación.

- Yo…- tartamudeo el medico- Yo simplemente no tengo cara para verlo Holmes se que he traicionado su confianza y lo lamento en verdad lo hice por que... creí que peligraba usted.

- ¿Qué peligraba yo? ¿En qué forma?- pregunto el detective molesto.

- Pues porque pensé que podía peligrar su vida en este caso.

- ¿Eso es algo muy raro no cree? Porque no me siguió en otras ocasiones, en donde si peligraba mi vida ¿Por qué justamente cuando estoy con la joven Violet?

- Claro, que no Holmes ella en esto nada tiene que ver.

- ¿En serio? ¿Esta de acuerdo con Watson Sra. Hudson?

La Sra. Hudson seguía con la cabeza baja, al terminar de formular su pregunta Holmes, esta desvió la mirada para no encontrarse con los ojos del detective.

- Eso creí- al ver la repuesta del ama de llaves- ¿Cual es su excusa ahora que su cómplice lo ha delatado?

Watson se quedo totalmente pasmado sabia que la única salida que le quedaba era decir la verdad pero temía que esta lo llevara al grado de perder la amistad de Holmes la cual le había cambiado la vida para siempre.

- Lo lamento Dr. Watson, sabíamos perfectamente que en algún momento el Sr. Holmes nos descubriría- exclamo la Sra. Hudson- quien rompió el silencio de la habitación.

- Pero Sra. Hudson…

- El doctor Watson llego un día a Baker Street vestido como un mendigo y pensé que tal vez usted le ordeno que así lo hiciera pero me extraño más que el venia muy exaltado y comenzó a platicarme que lo había estado siguiendo a Whitechapel y que lo había visto a usted con la hija de su cliente…

- ¡Aja!- interrumpió bruscamente Holmes- estaba seguro de que era usted mi querido Watson.

- ¿En serio? Pero como trate de no hacer notarme con algún detalle- exclamo preocupado.

- No había notado su presencia hasta que usted grito en el momento que hirieron a la joven, dirigí mi vista hacia usted y lo examine de pies a cabeza, note varios detalles que usted paso desapercibidos pero que podían llevarlo a que lo descubrieran, más aparte fue muy irresponsable de su parte haber gritado por una mujer que no tenia importancia alguna para un hombre como usted. Después del pleito y de haber conversado con la Srita. Violet. Salimos al callejón, ahí casi fuimos descubiertos por Phelps, para que no fuéramos descubiertos ella me beso, y me di cuenta de que alguien estaba oculto detrás unos escombros, después lo comprobé por usted se movió y eso causo que Phelps casi lo descubriera pero la Srita Violet lo salvo de él. Fue de regreso a Baker Street en donde comprobé que era usted.

- ¿Y como lo comprobó?

- Porque uno de los irregulares lo vio además escucho que le dijo al cochero la dirección de aquí.

- ¿Así que los irregulares lo estaban vigilando?

- Watson, tengo una ligera idea a lo que voy a enfrentar por eso les pedí que vigilaran el lugar a cualquier sospechoso, pero ya teniendo en cuenta que usted fue quien me siguió no dude en que lo haría de nuevo mientras pensara que yo no lo note y mire no me he equivocado.

- Sr. Holmes yo fui quien incitó al doctor a seguirlo la segunda vez.

- Lo se, solo necesitaba comprobarlo, Watson ¿Quiere saber como me entere que era usted en el parque?

Watson asintió con la cabeza

- Bien, porque aparte que los irregulares lo vigilaban… ¿Ya se dio cuenta que sus zapatos están más manchados de lo que estaban ayer?

- ¿Pero como…?- Watson bajo rápidamente la mirada a sus zapatos.

- Yo los ensucie más de lo que ayer los dejo así me di cuenta de que era usted.

- Holmes yo…no se qué decir.

- Simplemente dígame porque me ha seguido.

- Es que yo pensé que usted estaba… enamorado.

La reacción de Holmes dejo a la Sra. Hudson y a Watson bastante sorprendidos, porque este comenzó a lanzar una carcajada que aumentaba tanto que parecía que iba a desmayarse de la risa.

- ¿De donde sacaron esa estúpida idea?- tratando de controlarse.

- Pues porque… ¡Un momento! ¿Esta incluyendo a la Sra. Hudson?

- Si, por que ella ya dijo que también participo además usted fue el primero que me persiguió

- No entiendo como usted nos saca la verdad mas aparte que sea cruel con ambos.

- Yo tampoco es un misterio que ni yo puedo resolver- exclamo sarcásticamente- en fin dígame de donde saco esa tontería.

- Porque yo se la di- respondió el ama de llaves.

- Pensamos que usted había disfrutado ese beso y que de ahí comenzó a coquetearle la tal Violet.

- Un beso no significa nada y menos que a mi me guste la joven Violet.

- Bueno es que como siempre está pendiente de ella, y más que no se expresa mal de ella como acostumbra de las otras mujeres.

- Eso no tiene nada que ver conmigo, además ella es muy rebelde y altanera pelear con ella es un caos que altera a cualquiera por eso trato de llevarme bien con Violet.

La ultima frase de Sherlock Holmes dejo Watson y a la Sra. Hudson muy extrañados, la coherencia, lógica, ironía y sarcasmo que siempre habían caracterizado al detective al hablar de una mujer los dejo con un sabor de boca muy amargo; tal vez el saber que consiente o inconscientemente Holmes estaba cambiando de una forma que no le agradaba a ninguno de los dos amigos de él.

- De acuerdo entonces ¿Qué va hacer con nosotros?

- Nada, si nos ponemos a reflexionar lo hicieron solo por el maldito morbo porque curiosidad no abarca en términos de la gramática lo que hicieron, me decepcionan pero si yo fuera ustedes me cuidaría.

- ¿Y por qué?- objetaron los dos cómplices.

- Usted Dr. Watson porque me las pagara poco a poco y a usted Sra. Hudson no tiene por qué estar implicada esto me ha dado entender que parece peor que mi propia madre.

- Lo lamento Sr. Holmes le prometo que no volverá a ocurrir esto- y se retiro de la habitación dejando a los dos amigos solos.

- Holmes… lamento lo ocurrido en serio no fue mi intención traicionar su confianza.

- Lo entiendo mi querido Watson.

- ¿En verdad?

- No, la verdad que no, pero como no soy un hombre rencoroso no hay por qué preocuparse.

- Me alegra entonces ¿Quedamos sin ningún rencor?

- Si- sonriendo maliciosamente- que le parece si vamos a escuchar algo de música alemana me han dicho que hay un gran repertorio de Bach.

* * *

La noche sepulcral y fría recaía nuevamente sobre Londres, todo era tranquilidad en las zonas más pobres de Whitechapel, hasta que en la calle se empezaba a escuchar los sonidos de alguien que corría desesperadamente por su vida. Ya antes de eso un manto de agua había caído sobre Inglaterra para llevarse las impurezas de la sociedad victoriana. La verdad sobre las cosas estaba empezando a salir a flote. Los pies descalzos corrían pisando los charcos de agua, el corazón se le salía del cuerpo. La desesperación. El primer sentimiento que alguien siente al saber que la maldad la acecha. Al salir de East End, corrió hacia su única salvación. Pasado el tiempo necesario de escape; faltándole el aliento, pudo visualizar una pequeña casa en donde sabia que él se encontraba, era su única posibilidad de salvación. El temor hizo que tuviera cuidado de saber que nadie le seguía, cruzo la calle, sintió que un escalofrió le recorría el cuerpo, no se atrevía a tocar la puerta. Casi amanecía. Las piernas le temblaban tan solo de pensar en el peligro que corría al estar ahí, pero ya estando segura de si hizo sonar la campana de aquella casa. Pasaron varios minutos y recibió una respuesta: la puerta se abrió lentamente.

- ¿Se encuentra el Sr. Sherlock Holmes?- dijo casi con un susurro- es urgente verlo.

- Lo siento mucho el sigue durmiendo ¿Cómo se atreve a venir a estas horas de la mañana?- le pregunto todavía soñolienta la Sra. Hudson.

- Lo lamento, sé que no es un buen momento para buscarlo pero es que esto es urgente.

- Mire, es muy temprano, y el Sr. Holmes no puede atenderla en este momento venga un poco más tarde- respondió el ama de llaves empezando a molestarse.

- Por favor, entiéndame esto es muy importante, le pido que por favor le llame.

- Lo siento pero no, es muy temprano, y a él le molesta que lo despierten ha tenido unos días muy difíciles- la ama de llaves ya molesta empezó a cerrar la puerta.

- Escúcheme- empujando la puerta bruscamente, mientras entraba a la casa- no he venido hasta aquí para que no me ayuden, mi vida ha peligrado toda la noche.

- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué tanto escándalo?- pregunto una voz que se acercaba hacia la puerta.

- ¡Dr. Watson! No creí que los gritos lo despertaran. En serio lo lamento.

- No se preocupe, pero díganme ¿Por qué el alboroto?

- Lo que pasa es que esta persona dice que necesita urgentemente al Sr. Holmes…

- Esta persona tiene su nombre.

- ¿Y quién es usted?- pregunto el médico.

- Soy la Srita. Violet y necesito ver al detective Sherlock Holmes.

- Mmm, ya veo, pero Holmes sigue durmiendo en este momento ¿Por qué…?

- A mi no me interesa que el este durmiendo, mi vida corre peligro y necesito verlo aunque tenga que esperar todo el día.

- Entonces, tendremos que despertarlo, Sra. Hudson por favor lleve a la Srita. Violet hacia a la chimenea parece ser que tiene frio.

- Gracias Dr. Watson se le agradece mucho.

- De nada; iré arriba para despertar a Holmes- mientras se dirigía a las escaleras.

- ¿Gusta un café señorita?- pregunto un poco más tranquila la ama de llaves.

- Si, por favor.

Watson comenzó a subir las escaleras, entro al vestíbulo, se sintió muy incomodo al tener la presencia de Violet, estaba seguro perfectamente de que ella causaría muchas reacciones a Sherlock, ya fueran para bien o para mal. Entro a la habitación del detective, pero el ya se le había adelantado. La cama de él ya estaba alzada.

- ¿Pero como…?- se pregunto Watson.

- Tranquilo Dr. Watson, su gritos ya me habían despertado- al detective le causo gracia la reacción del médico- ¿Qué sucede?

- Pues lo que pasa es que la Srita. Violet…

- ¿Qué pasa con ella?

- Esta abajo con la Sra. Hudson, y exige verlo a usted.

- ¿A mí? ¿Para qué?

- No lo sé, solo nos dijo que su vida había corrido peligro.

- Mmm, ya me lo temía, pues bien vamos a verla.

Los dos hombres bajaron las escaleras, primero Watson como tratando de que Holmes no bajara a ver a Violet. Holmes sospechando de él, se adelanto para llegar a la sala antes que él.

- Muy bien, Srita. Violet ya consiguió despertarme por medio de su escándalo dígame para que me necesita…- la sonrisa que se despertaba en Holmes se borro repentinamente.

- Sr. Holmes qué bueno que está aquí, la Srita Violet se acaba de desmayar- dijo la ama de llaves muy aturdida.

- ¿Pero cómo?- pregunto asombrado el detective.

- No lo sé, cuando venía a darle un café la encontré desmayada en el piso.

- ¿Holmes, ya ha visto en las condiciones en que viene?- el médico se coloco junto a ella para examinarla.

- Si, pero no creí que llegara esto, necesito que la revise Watson.

- De acuerdo Holmes ¿Sra. Hudson sería tan amable de ayudarme?

- Si, doctor con gusto.

- Watson, llevémosla a mi habitación.

Los rayos del sol entraban a través de la ventana de la habitación de Holmes, comenzaron a iluminar la cama en donde se encontraba Violet, la joven empezó a despertarse. Observo con cuidado la habitación, su mente no reconocía aquel lugar, por un momento el miedo la tomo por sorpresa, pero al notar una fotografía de Sherlock Holmes recordó lo que había sucedido, se levanto de la cama, y la tomo entre sus manos, contemplo la figura del respetable y guapo detective, paso su dedo por el contorno de él, sentía ganas de verlo. Dejo la foto en su lugar, volvió a ver su alrededor y dirigió su vista hacia la bata de Sherlock. La tomo, y se la puso, sobre su ropa la cual todavía estaba húmeda. La coloco contra su rostro y comenzó a olerla lentamente, el aroma proveniente de aquella prenda la hipnotizaba, la tomaba presa, no podía resistirse necesitaba controlarse.

- Su aroma es tan…limpio- pensaba la joven mientras se imaginaba en los brazos de Sherlock.

Se escuchaba que alguien se dirigía a la habitación, rápidamente se quito la bata, abrió la puerta de la recamara.

- Veo que ya despertó señorita.

- Si, ya desperté, ¿Y el Sr. Holmes?

- Se encuentra abajo está tomando un descanso junto con el Dr. Watson quiso que no se le molestara.

- ¿En serio?- pregunto Violet un poco sonrojada.

- Si, y me pido que le digiera que tome un baño mas aparte le dejo algunos regalos para usted, aquí tiene- entregándole varias cajas de distintos colores.

- ¿Qué es?

- No lo sé Srita. Violet, ábralos.

La cara de Violet se ilumino, al ver la cantidad de presentes que el detective le habia comprado, las cajas eran de diferentes tamaños. Nunca nadie le había dado una sorpresa tan grata, era tan feliz al ver que por fin podía sentirse como la mujer que era. Para Violet Destange la vida le sonreía muy poco, después de haberse escapado tuvo que dedicarse a trabajar y a sobrevivir en el mundo frio y cruel de Londres. La pobreza y la maldad alcanzaban a muchas jóvenes de su edad sin embargo ella logro escapar; pero no del todo por que seguía presa al bar donde Phelps cometía abusos contra su dignidad y autoestima.

La Sra. Hudson noto que a la joven se le escapaban algunas lagrimas de la emoción; le ayudo a abrir un regalo, rasgo cuidadosamente el papel que lo envolvía, retiro la tapa del presente, Violet no creí lo que veía se llevo las manos al rostro y con gran júbilo tomo entre ellas un hermoso vestido rojo.

- ¡No puede ser! Es precioso.

- Que bueno que le gusto Srita. Violet, cuando baje le diré al Sr. Holmes…

- ¡No!- exclamo la chica interrumpida de su fantasía- Por favor no le diga, al Sr. Holmes, yo…le dire.

- Como guste, debo decir que es usted una mujer muy afortunada, esto es algo único…

- ¿Y porque?- pregunto ilusionada.

- Por que el Sr. Sherlock Holmes, en todo el tiempo que llevo sirviéndole nunca había visto que le regalara a una mujer presentes como estos, tal parece que fuera su prometida.

- ¿Su prometida? ¿Yo?- se pregunto Violet a sus adentros.

- Bueno, pues no le quito el tiempo, tome un baño y con gusto subiré a ayudarle a vestirse.

- Gracias, es usted muy amable, pero me da pena que yo abuse de su bondad.

La Sra. Hudson sonrió al verla sonrojada.

- No se preocupe- cerró la puerta de la habitación dejando a la muchacha a solas.

- La prometida de Sherlock Holmes….- se quedo pensando la joven.

* * *

- Holmes debería descansar, su andar esta comenzándome a preocupar.

- ¿Y por qué Watson?- pregunto con un tono frio el detective.

- No lo sé pero estoy empezando a pensar que está nervioso….

- ¿Y por qué?- volviendo a utilizar ese tono pero más bruscamente.

- Pues por la presencia de la Srita. Violet.

Holmes se quedo silencioso, la pregunta lo tomo por sorpresa.

- ¿Caballeros los interrumpo?- una voz quebranto el molesto silencio.

Sherlock y el Dr. Watson voltearon, los dos no podían creer que enfrente de ellos estaba Violet reflejando una belleza que no tenia singular. Su cabello estaba peinado de tal forma que dejaba ver las facciones de su rostro más finas.

- Srita. Violet- tartamudeo por unos segundos el médico- que linda se ve.

- Gracias Dr. Watson- sonrió apenada por el elogio.

- Espero que le haya quedado el vestido- dijo Holmes mientras encendía su pipa.

- Si, es perfecto, también los zapatos y la ropa….- bajo la cara de la vergüenza.

- Me alegro, la verdad creí que no le quedaría, no soy experto en estas cosas…

- No, no se preocupe es muy lindo de su parte este detalle.

- También me disculpo por que el vestido es muy sencillo pero si no Phelps lo notara.

- No, hay cuidado de todos modos me encanta.

Tanto como el detective y la joven desviaron la vista.

- Pues bien, le pido una disculpa por molestarlo a una hora indebida… ¿Podrían decirme la hora por favor?

- Es medio día- respondió Watson quien guardaba el reloj de bolsillo-

- Mmm, ya es tarde tengo que volver al bar antes de que se ponga Phelps mas furioso que ayer…

- ¿A qué se refiere con que Phelps estaba furioso?-pregunto Sherlock.

- Nada, es algo sin importancia con permiso- haciendo un ademan de despedida.

- ¡Un momento Srita. Violet!- Sherlock la siguió hasta la puerta de entrada- No se puede ir aun no me ha explicado el por qué de su visita.

- Por favor Sr. Holmes me tengo que ir- abriendo la puerta.

- No se irá hasta que usted me diga por que vino- cerró la puerta bruscamente mientras decía esto.

- Por favor déjeme ir, no me obligue a golpearlo- exclamo amenazante Violet.

- Pues correré el riesgo- desafiando a la joven; la veía a los ojos con una mirada penetrante.

- De acuerdo, lo hare si promete no retenerme tanto aquí.

- No prometo nada, las promesas son como las galletas se hicieron para romperse.

- Ayer que volví de estar con usted-comenzó a contar la joven a regañadientes- llegue al bar Phelps y Catherine ya me estaban esperando, creí por un momento que me habían descubierto pero no fue así.

- ¿Quién te crees que eres para irte sin permiso de aquí?- dijo Catherine mientras me daba una cachetada.

- Pues soy en muchos aspectos mejor que todos ustedes- le respondí molesta.

- Eres una malagradecida, deberías de estar trabajando como prostituta desde hace mucho tiempo…

- ¡Oye Phelps! No será ella la culpable por ella no estaba justamente que paso esto.

- ¿Culpable de qué?- les pregunte temiendo por qué me habían descubierto.

- Tal vez tienes razón Cathy…. ¿A dónde fuiste Violet?

- Eso no es de tu incumbencia Phelps yo soy libre de irme a donde quiera….

¿En serio eres libre pequeña inmundicia?- me tomo bruscamente del pelo.

- ¡Suéltame Phelps me lastimas!- empecé a temer por su vida Sr. Holmes

- ¿Por mi vida?- pregunto el detective.

- Si, por que el muy maldito, es capaz de todo y lo menos que quería era que lo lastimaran.

- ¿Qué sucedió después Srita. Violet?

- Dime en dónde estabas o si no….- me amenazo otra vez Phelps.

- ¿O si no que Phelps?

- Lo pagaras muy caro- poniéndome una navaja cerca de mi cuello.

- Estaba en Wilson's tratando de pagarle al idiota de Jones, y para conseguirlo tuve que robar.

- ¡Phelps, miente!- exclamo Catherine pensé que me había visto con usted- seguramente ella fue quien la robo.

- ¿De qué hablas?

- Justamente cuando no estabas la libreta donde están todas las cuentas pendientes de ustedes desapareció.

- ¿Y eso qué?

- ¿Y eso qué?- me pregunto Phelps furioso y me golpeo- esa libreta es muy importante y si no la encuentro me las pagaran todas ustedes.

- Phelps, ayer yo vi a Violet muy sospechosa… ¡Ella tiene la libreta!- exclamo Catherine.

- No es cierto, eso es mentira.

- ¡Claro que sí, yo la vi!- las voces de varias de mis compañeras empezaron a surgir- ¡También yo la vi! ¡Y yo!

- ¡No es cierto! ¡Yo no la tengo!

- Pues las demás no dicen lo mismo, dime donde está.

- ¡Te digo que yo no la tengo bastardo!- ojala nunca hubiera dicho eso porque Phelps me golpeo varias veces y yo ni siquiera tengo la libreta.

- ¡Dime Violet! ¡Donde esta!- volvió repetirme el desgraciado

- ¡No lo sé!

- Entonces enfrenta las consecuencias- y me durmió con cloroformo. Al despertar estaba solamente con mi ropa íntima y amarrada de pies y manos. El infeliz de Phelps estaba acompañado de sus amigos del otro día, y comenzaron a jugar al tiro al blanco conmigo; lanzaron desde cuchillos hasta balas de revolver disfrutaban verme furiosa y a la vez con miedo varios de sus dardos me hirieron…

- ¿Ese es el por qué de su heridas?- interrumpió Sherlock.

- En parte, después de eso me sentaron a una silla y me amarraron a ella y después me empezaron tocarme sin quitarme la ropa, cada uno de esos desgraciados disfruto el placer de tocarme pero el que más me afecto fue Phelps.

- ¿Qué te hizo Violet?- dijo Sherlock Holmes comenzando a ponerse molesto.

- Me desamarro de la silla también de mis manos y pies. Al igual que los otros me comenzó a tocarme, pero él quería desvestirme más aparte me besaba. Sentía repugnancia cuando se acercaba a mi; pero aproveche la oportunidad para golpearlo y escapar, lo único que tome fue mi abrigo y salí a la calle oscura, empecé a correr por los callejones pero comenzaron a seguirme, sabía que me atraparían, mi única salida era el rio así que me lance hacia él y pasa toda la noche oculta debajo de un muelle tratando de no moverme para no ser descubierta, estoy segura que Phelps me busco toda la noche. Cuando amaneció salí del rio y me dirigí a mi única salvación: El detective Sherlock Holmes. Es por eso que el venia con solo mi abrigo, descalza y lastimada.

- Y después se desmayo.

- Exacto, y por cierto ¿Que sucedió después de que perdiera el conocimiento?

- Pues el Dr. Watson y yo la subimos a mi habitación y deduje que las heridas que traía eran porque tal vez Phelps la había lastimado…

- ¿Quiere decir que usted se preocupo por mi?

- Pues….si…en cierta forma me preocupe por usted.

- ¡Entonces si le importo! ¡El es el único hombre que ha velado por mi hasta ahora!- pensó la joven.

Holmes esbozo una sonrisa al ver la cara sonrojada de Violet.

- Debo decir que sus heridas eran bastantes y Watson tuvo que examinarla….

- ¡¿A qué se refiere con que me examino?! ¿Se refiere a que él me vio sin ropa?

- No, nada de eso, sería un acto muy poco ético que un hombre no debe de cometer.

- ¿Entonces?

- Le pedimos a la Sra. Hudson, que limpiara sus heridas, solamente Watson curo las más visibles las otras fue mi ama de llaves.

Violet al oír esto bajo la mirada, derramo algunas lágrimas, a este acto Holmes con su delgada mano le levanto la barbilla.

- ¿Qué ha de pensar de mi? Seguramente que no podía caer más bajo que ahora- comento la joven mientras sollozaba.

- ¿Por qué piensa eso Srita. Violet?

- Una mujer soporta muchas cosas, experiencias de la vida que son a veces devastadoras, y no por eso caemos rendidas, sin embargo yo, soy todo lo contrario, soy una joven que no es digna de ser feliz. Porque mi felicidad fue robada con la muerte de mi madre y por ser presa de Phelps.

- ¿Y por qué no se va del bar?

- Porque…cuando yo llegue a Londres fui engañada para que trabajara ahí, y Phelps me obligo a que firmara un contrato donde yo pierdo mi libertad de lo contrario me amenazo con matar a mis seres queridos.

- Srita Violet le propongo algo- dijo el detective sonriendo- ¿Le parece que con tal que usted me de pruebas para localizar el paradero de su padre yo a cambio le daré su libertad?

- ¿En serio? ¿Habla usted en serio?- mientras se le escapaban más lágrimas-

Holmes asintió con la cabeza.

-Gracias, Sr. Holmes muchas gracias…pero ya me debo de ir se hace tarde…vendré mañana con la caja que le robe a mi padre cuando escape… Muchas gracias- dándole un beso cerca de los labios.

- Hasta mañana señorita- al cerrarse la puerta, Sherlock Holmes se toco la mejilla y sonrió.


	6. Chapter 6 Beso de un detective

CAPITULO VI

BESO DE UN DETECTIVE

El Dr. Watson y la Sra. Hudson escucharon toda la conversación de Violet con Holmes, comenzaron a reflexionar en que tal vez, fueron muy crueles al juzgar de tal manera a la joven, sin embargo por los ojos del detective se asomaba algo más que afecto por ella y eso lo notaron inmediatamente los dos. La forma en cómo se estremecía él al sentir que ella lo besaba fue lo que más les preocupo.

- ¿Así que no estábamos equivocados doctor?- dijo la Sra. Hudson con una picara sonrisa.

- Tiene razón- como si Watson conociera los pensamientos de la ama de llaves.

- ¿Cree que esto no quedara en dolor?

- Esperemos que no, Sra. Hudson, esperemos que no. Por el bien de Holmes.

* * *

En la oscura habitación el sufrimiento se hacía cada vez más presente, la sangre recorría la frente del pobre sin embargo los golpes no se detenían. Un desgraciado hombre estaba amarrado a la silla, lastimado por las heridas del cuerpo más las de su mente. Se escuchaba un absoluto y penetrante silencio que era solo quebrantado por los gritos de dolor de aquel desdichado. De repente otro sonido diferente a estos comenzaron a hacerse más fuertes conforme se acercaban a la habitación.

Eran los pasos de alguien quien tiene la mirada de un astuto asesino.

-¿Y bien nos dirás?- una voz aterciopelada y fría se escuchaba al fondo de la habitación.

- ¿Decir qué?- contesto el pobre hombre.

- No quieras resistirte, tratas de ser un hombre, lo cual no eres.

- Soy más hombre de lo que crees al menos yo no me oculto bajo una sombra.

- Eso fue un golpe bajo mi querido Destange pero necesitaras más que eso si quieres realmente herirme.

- ¿Qué quieres mas de mi? Estoy harto de las preguntas que me hacen y que yo no tengo la respuesta….

- Yo también, Destange, yo también estoy harto de esta situación pero no quieras engañarme yo se que tu sabes las repuestas- mientras se acercaba a la única luz de la habitación.

- Te vuelvo a repetir que no sé nada.

- ¿En serio? Qué extraño porque mis influencias dicen que sí.

- Pues tus influencias son unas idiotas.

Una sonrisa perversa que había iluminado el rostro de su interrogante se desvaneció al tan solo escuchar estas palabras.

- No quieras pasarte de listo conmigo Destange.

- ¡Eres un cobarde muestra tu rostro si en verdad eres un hombre!- Destange grito con una furia incontrolable.

- Como desees Destange- se acerco lentamente a luz mostrando una cara familiar que había aterrado a Destange por tantos años.

- ¡No puede ser!- recordando inmediatamente su pasado- ¡Eres la viva imagen de él! ¡Creí que jamás la volvería ver!

- Yo tampoco creí volver a ver tu asqueroso ser por mi vida, hasta que por fin te localice y ahora mi familia descansara en paz.

- ¿Pero como…que tú no eres él?- se lleno de perplejidad su cara.

- Nos parecemos mucho ¿no es así? Pero no. Muchos encantos de mi madre los herede yo.

- Es que tienes los mismos ojos, el cabello y el rostro solo que más joven.

- Y tú tienes la misma alma pútrida desde aquel día.

- ¿Cómo me encontraste?

- Mi querido Destange yo estoy más presente en tu vida de lo que crees, la mayor parte de mi vida fue enfocada hacia ti. Los singulares problemas que tenías fueron lo que llevaron a mi padre a la tumba. Mi padre me preparo arduamente para que en caso de que muriera sin encontrarte yo fuera quien lo sucedería en el negocio familiar. Yo sería quien le diera la dulce venganza. Día y noche fue lo que me tarde para buscar al hombre que hizo sufrir a mi familia y mira solo basto que dieras un mal paso para que te localizara….

- ¿Yo hice sufrir a tu familia? ¿Y qué hay de la mía? Tu padre mato a la persona que más quería este mundo. Mi querida Mary.

- Pero mi padre dejo viva a la otra persona que mas quieres en este mundo, tu preciada hija Violet.

- ¡Con Violet no te metas! Ella no tiene nada que ver en esto.

- Te equivocas, ella está más implicada de lo que tú crees, y lo es con el simple hecho de ser tu hija.

- ¡Eres un maldito! ¿Qué no has hecho suficiente daño?

- No, no se trata eso Destange, si no de que me des de una vez por todas lo que merezco.

- ¿Y qué mereces?

- No lo sé que estas dispuesto darme para que te deje en paz.

- Nada absolutamente nada- respondió irónico el doctor.

- ¡Deja de agotarme la paciencia! No quieras hacerte el valiente. Dime donde esta mi dinero.

- ¿Cuál dinero Danagre?

El hombre miro hacia otro lado, tratando de no soltar una sonrisa sarcástica, cuando la rabia lo tomo preso por un momento golpeo al infeliz Destange.

- Eso pasa cuando me haces enfadar- observando como la sangre le salía de la nariz.

- ¡¿Por qué no matas de una buena vez y acabas con tu sufrimiento?!- mirándolo con rabia.

- Eso quisiera pero no puedo, te necesito vivo.

- ¿Y para qué?

- Para saber dónde está el dinero.

- ¿Cual dinero?- volvió a repetir Destange.

- ¡Eres un hijo de…! No sabes cuantas ganas tengo de pagarte un tiro- poniéndole la pistola en la frente.

- ¡Pues hazlo de una maldita vez! ¡Dispárame!

Danagre estaba lleno de rabia que estaba a punto de hacerlo cuando entraron a la habitación repentinamente.

- ¡Señor!- un mozo interrumpió la pelea- Lamento haberlo interrumpido pero llegaron noticias importantes desde Londres.

- ¿De quién?

- De Jones dicen que la encontraron.

- Excelente- sonriendo macabramente- tu fin está escrito Destange, mi venganza será cumplida.

- ¿De qué hablas?

- Por favor dame el sobre que tienes Torrington. Cierra la puerta cuando te vayas.

- Muy bien Destange- estando solos en la habitación- este sobre trae el principio de tu destrucción y de la tu hermosa familia.

- ¿A qué te refieres?-pregunto temiendo saber la respuesta.

- La Sra. Destange fue una de las personas a quien amas pero… ¿Quien es la otra a quien amas todavía más?

- ¡No puede ser…no…no te atreverías!

- Dime quien es Destange.

- ¡¿Violet?!- humedeciéndose los labios tratando armarse de fuerza ante la posible respuesta.

- Exacto, ella es el blanco de mi venganza.

- Ella no te ha hecho nada ¡Déjala en paz!

- Lo siento pero no, te diré lo que dice el mensaje- abriéndolo y leyó fuertemente.

Danagre:

Años de trabajo son el fruto de tu venganza, como te lo hemos prometido secuestramos a tu victima a cambio de tus favores y ahora te decimos que ella está aquí en Londres, no te preocupes no puede salir del país, su libertad le fue arrebatada, descubrimos que ella es hija de Destange por que la chica tiene una foto de él, además de tu descripción de ella coinciden.

Te enviamos una foto para que la reconozcas.

C. J

-Y aquí está la prueba de que es tu fin Destange- ¿Esta es tu preciada hija?- mostrándole la foto.

- Violet…no puede ser es igual a su madre.

- Si, pero más hermosa, quien diría que una mujer con tal belleza tendría un padre como tú.

- ¿Qué le vas a hacer?

- Nada, simplemente disfrutar de sus encantos

- ¡No te acerques a ella Danagre!

- ¿O qué? ¿Me mataras? Por favor Destange tu hija caerá a mi rendida, ninguna mujer ha podido

escapar de mi peculiar seducción

- ¡Ni siquiera lo pienses Danagre! No le pondrás ni un dedo encima a mi hija Violet.

- ¡Vaya idiota! Que no te das cuenta que el destino y alma de ella está en mis manos- mientras se dirigía a la puerta de la habitación.

- ¡Danagre! ¡Jamás obtendrás lo que quieres!

- Eso ya lo veremos, tu Destange has causado que la joven Violet pague una sentencia que no le correspondía- lanzando una carcajada que helo los huesos del padre Violet.

Al salir de habitación, dos hombres se acercaron al mafioso; este no les hizo caso se fue sobre el largo pasillo mientras encendía un cigarrillo, la ansiedad lo comenzaba tomar preso. Giro a la derecha y entro a otra habitación. Se detuvo unos momentos a reflexionar, sabía lo que pasaba, su venganza no estaría completa sin la chica. Comenzó a pasarse la mano por el hermoso cabello color cobrizo, hasta que vio la única forma de tranquilizarse. Un delicado piano color blanco, lo ínsito a comenzar a tocar una suave canción. Sus dedos hábiles comenzaron a volar conforme al ritmo de la pieza musical, de repente, fue interrumpido por la silueta de alguien quien había entrado al estudio.

- ¿Para qué me has hablado? ¿En qué ocupare mi tiempo esta vez?- se escucho una voz.

- No te alteres- sonriendo con sarcasmo- necesito un favor- sin dejar de tocar la canción.

- ¡¿Tu pidiendo un favor?! Me sorprendes.

- Necesito que vayas a Londres- ignorando la respuesta irónica.

- ¿A qué?

- Hay una chica que es la clave de mi venganza, necesito que la vigiles.

- ¿Cómo se llama?

- Violet, Violet Destange.

- ¿Para que necesitas a la chica si ya tienes al padre es por eso que has dedicado tu vida para encontrarlo?

- No cuestiones lo que hago- el tono de su voz se volvió seca y fría.

- ¿Y qué hago cuando la encuentre?

- Nada, solo infíltrate en su vida cuando sepas que es ella avísame sobre lo que pase ¿Entendiste?

La silueta asintió con la cabeza.

-De acuerdo, vete inmediatamente hacia Londres, te daré el dinero suficiente.

Se escucho como se cerró la puerta de aquella habitación, nuevamente se interrumpió la pieza musical que tocaba el hombre. Entro uno de los dos hombres que había ignorado.

- ¿Qué hacemos con Destange?

- Mátenlo, ya no es necesario para nosotros, pero hagan que pague poco a poco.

- De acuerdo- cerrando la puerta.

- Pronto tendré la fortuna- se dijo a si mismo estando solo en la habitación- que me pertenece.

* * *

El Dr. Watson estaba tan nervioso que a la Sra. Hudson ya la tenia preocupada con su manera tan nerviosa de fumar un cigarrillo Bradley Oxford Street y de su caminar.

- Dr. Watson por favor tranquilícese me está volviendo loca.

- Es que no entiendo como ella lo hace sentir así.

- ¿Como así?- pregunto nada extrañada la ama de llaves.

- Pues como si él tuviera dieciséis años, todo sonrojado al ver que lo besa.

- Pero eso es algo que no debe de molestarle.

- No es que me moleste es solo que no puedo entender como ella…lo pone colorado.

- ¿A mi parece que usted esta celoso doctor?- dijo la ama de llaves con una sonrisa maliciosa.

- ¿Celoso? ¿Yo? Pero como cree eso Sra. Hudson…

- Es que parece como si usted le tuviera celos a la joven por coquetearle al Sr. Holmes.

- ¡Claro que no! Yo solo me preocupo del bienestar de Holmes ¿Qué insinúa Sra.….?

- Nada, doctor jamás le insinué nada lamento que lo haya pensado así. Con permiso.

Antes de que Watson volviera a abrir el tema de discusión, se escucho que tocaron la puerta

Inmediatamente el ama de llaves se dirigió a abrirla, se escucho la voz de Violet, al entrar a la casa intercambio unas palabras con la Sra. Hudson. Después de un rato se dirigió junto con ella hacia la sala en donde estaba Watson.

- ¡Buenos días Dr. Watson! ¿Cómo ha estado?

- Muy bien, gracias por preguntar- en la respuesta de Watson hubo cierta frialdad.

- ¿Gusta algo de tomar señorita?

- No gracias, solo vengo a visitar a Sher…perdón al Sr. Holmes.

Watson estaba bastante molesto con la actitud de la joven sabía perfectamente que ella no estaba solo siendo amable con Holmes si no que sus sentimientos estaban reflejando que tenía un interes por el detective.

- Veo que viene a dejarle algo, pase rápido a su despacho, porque él está muy ocupado.

- Si, doctor perdón por venir a importunar al Sr. Holmes pero no creo que él se moleste…

- La habitación del Sr. Holmes está arriba es la primera puerta a la izquierda - la ama de llaves se dio cuenta de la rivalidad entre Violet y Watson.

- Gracias, que pase una bonita tarde doctor Watson.

- Igualmente.

Violet subió los peldaños de la escalera uno por uno, mientras el médico la veía con ojos de indiferencia.

- Es chica cambiara la vida de Holmes- le dijo a la Sra. Hudson quien estaba detrás de él.

Una emoción comenzó a surgir del interior de Violet al acercarse a la puerta en donde sabia que se encontraba Holmes, por un momento pensó que se desmayaría…tomo valor, trataba de parecer serena ante la emoción, toco la puerta débilmente hasta que sin darse cuenta subió el tono del toquido.

- Adelante- sonó la voz que tanto le gustaba escuchar a la chica.

- ¿Sr. Holmes?- abrió la puerta lentamente- ¿Sr. Holmes?

Al entrar a la habitación se percato de que en ella había una densa capa de humo maloliente, era imposible ver si alguien estaba en esta.

- ¿Sr. Holmes?- volvió a preguntar la joven- ¿Se encuentra aquí?

- No pensé que llegaría a esta hora señorita Violet, es por eso que me he dedicado a mi distracción favorita: mi mesa de químicos.

- Bueno pues lo lamento debí de enviar un telegrama pero Phelps está pendiente de lo que hago es por eso que me tome la libertad de venir pero si está muy ocupado me retiro…

- No, nada de eso, por favor póngase cómoda, que en un momento termino.

- ¿Puedo preguntar en que trabaja?- mientras decía eso dejo su abrigo y se sentó.

- Estoy desarrollando un antídoto para un veneno que viene de una tribu al Sur de África.

- ¿En serio? Vaya jamás vi a una persona tan entregada a su trabajo.

- Gracias- el detective hizo una reverencia a la joven.

- ¿Puedo acércame un poco?

- Señorita…

- ¿Y qué es esto?- tocando un matriz

En ese momento al tocar el matriz sintió que estaba caliente, esto provoco que lo tirara, pero Holmes rápidamente reacciono y se abalanzo sobre él para tomarlo antes de que llegara al suelo.

- Lo lamento, no quise hacerlo es solo que…pues…estaba caliente.

- ¡Mis instrumentos de química son muy delicados y no dejo que nadie los toque y en especial las mujeres!- la voz de reclamo de Sherlock subió de tono mientras lo decía.

- ¡Pues fue un accidente!- objeto Violet al ver que el detective la veía con ojos penetrantes.

- Por favor señorita hágame el favor de no volverse a acercar a mi mesa de…. ¿Violet?

Parecía que la densa capa de humo se había desvanecido por unos instante pero regreso, para ese momento Violet había escapado de los ojos de Holmes. El detective pensaba que posiblemente se había desmayado a causa del olor de la nube química.

- ¿Señorita Violet? ¿Violet?- débilmente por el tono de voz de Holmes estaba la desesperación.

- No creí que tuviera esta clase de libros Sr. Holmes.

- ¿En donde esta?- se quebranto la desesperación del detective.

- Estoy parada enfrente de su bonito librero. Cerca de la ventana.

- No tenía que ser sarcástica conmigo.

- Pensé que usted siendo el mejor detective no oficial de Londres sabría en donde estoy en este momento ¿O me equivoco?

- ¿Qué está haciendo?- ignorando el sarcasmo de la joven.

- Su pequeña biblioteca me llama la atención es curioso que este organizada ya que por qué se ve usted no es así porque tiene papeles tirados en la habitación.

- El hábito de limpieza en mis cosas no es propio de mí, además eso es trabajo para mi ama de llaves.

- Mmm, ya veo- torció los labios la joven por la poca empatía que expresaba Holmes- ¿De qué son estos libros?

- Son libros que a lo largo de mis años he adquirido para mi profesión.

- ¿Alguna vez ha escrito usted algo sobre su carrera?

- He escrito varias monografías y artículos y también estoy construyendo una enciclopedia sobre la gente de Londres.

- Me sorprendes Sherlock Holmes. Eres un material de estudio fascinante.

El detective mantuvo silencio por un momento hasta que Violet lo rompió.

- ¿Este libro también es sobre criminología? Por qué se parece a uno que leí hace muchos años.

- Fue un regalo de alguien a quien estimo.

- Asi que… le gusta William Shakespeare.

- Esta obra de arte de él, me dio la oportunidad de lanzarme a los escenarios londinenses.

- Yo la leí pero me gusta otro tipo de lecturas.

- Creí que no conocía a escritores como él.

- Que viva en Whitechapel no significa que sea inculta.

- ¿Qué tipo de lecturas le gustan mi Violet?

Violet se quedo por un momento aturdida por como Holmes se dirigió hacia ella, hasta que por fin le dio una sonrisa.

- Me gustan las novelas románticas Sr. Holmes, sueño con que alguna vez estaré en una de ellas.

- Entonces ¿Usted sueña con el amor verdadero y piensa que no hay nada en el mundo que lo destruya?

- Exactamente.

- ¡Que estupidez! Ese tipo de pensamientos hacen que las mujeres no lleguen al progreso.

- ¡Así que eso es lo que piensa de nosotras! ¡Pues si los hombres no se quedan atrás!

- Nosotros somos más capaces de razonar y de controlar nuestros sentimientos además del libido.

- ¡El libido! Si es lo que menos pueden controlar, son tan débiles ante la carne y para desaparecer la tentación nos buscan pero tampoco olvidemos a los hombres….

- Ese tipo de hombres- interrumpió Holmes- no son de ciencia ni de lógica- en cambio los que si son, como yo, jamás caeríamos en algo tan humano y patético.

- ¿Está diciendo que ustedes no se pueden enamorar ni sentir pasión por una mujer?

- Si.

- Pues si yo fuera usted…- en ese momento Violet cambio su mirada gentil por una libidinosa, se acerco al detective con paso lento pero seductor- me cuidaría.

- ¿Y por qué?

- No sea que usted algún día bajara la guardia y cayera en el libido.

- Lo dudo mucho.

- ¡Eso ya lo veremos!- pensó Violet.

Holmes volteo a ver a la joven quien lo veía con ojos libidinosos, también mantenía una sonrisa pecadora.

- ¿Por qué me ve con esos ojos libidinosos señorita Violet?- percatándose de ellos.

- ¿Yo?- pregunto la joven como si no supiera de lo que hablaba- Yo jamás podría hacerlo…

- ¿Acaso trata de coquetearme?- interrumpió el detective con una sonrisa maliciosa.

- No, Sr. Holmes, eso no es propio de mi, en fin, vengo a traerle lo que quería de mi.

- No lo dudo ni por un instante.

- ¡Comienza el juego Sherlock Holmes!- pensó Violet mientras lo veía con ojos victoriosos, sabía perfectamente que había caído en su trampa.

- Muy bien enséñeme por favor la caja de los papeles.

- Aquí tiene- entregándosela.

- Veamos que tenemos aquí….recibos, pagares, cartas, etc.

- ¿Cree que sean pruebas suficientes para encontrarlo?

- Si….eso creo.

- ¿Eso creo? Usted dijo que con esto podría encontrarlo…

- Silencio, Violet- callándola con su dedo sobre sus labios rosados- jamás dije que lo encontraría además que yo sepa usted lo odia ¿o no?

- Si, pero yo….

- Nada de peros, ya se puede retirar.

- ¡¿Retirarme?! No me voy a ir sin la caja.

- ¿Qué no me tiene confianza?

- Se la tendría si lo conociera bien pero como no es así me quedare.

- Esta bien, si eso es lo que quiere pues bien, tome asiento que será un largo rato de investigar.

- ¿Puedo pedirle algo?

- Depende de lo que quiera.

- ¿Puedo abrir la ventana es que me estoy ahogando aquí?

- ¿Qué?...-Holmes estaba bastante sumido en su pensamientos- a si claro ábrala por favor.

- ¿Fuma usted señor Holmes? Abriendo una de las ventanas.

- Si.

- ¿En pipa o cigarrillos?

- De las dos formas ¿Por qué?

- ¿Seria tan amable de regalarme varios cigarrillos durante mi estancia?

- Lo siento pero no, es un tabaco muy fuerte para usted.

- Entonces whisky por favor.

- No lo se, lo pensare.

- Esta va ser una larga tarde- se dijo Violet a sus adentros.

El crepúsculo caía sobre Baker Street, y Holmes quien estaba sentado en el suelo junto a la chimenea fumaba tranquilamente, mientras revisaba los papeles de la caja; Violet estaba dormida junto al sofá. Holmes por momentos la veía de reojo y se daba cuenta de que era una chica sorprenderte además de bastante hermosa. Verla dormir le provocaba sensaciones raras, no podía dejar de pensar en que tal vez ella era la mujer de su vida.

- Como me gustaría poder protegerla, todo en su vida ha sido amargura y dolor.

Mientras pensaba eso, Violet tembló de frio, Sherlock se percato, se levanto y cerró la ventana.

- No puedo sentir lástima por ella, eso me orillaría a romper todo trato profesional.

Tomo su abrigo, y se dirigió hacia ella, la cubrió con él, y volvió a sentarse para seguir examinando los papeles.

- ¿Sherlock?- Violet se despertó poco a poco.

- ¿Si, señorita Violet?- ignorando que ella le hablo de tu.

- ¿Qué hora es?

- Cerca de las siete de la noche ¿Qué no tenía que volver con Phelps?

- Se fue a su viaje mensual y Catherine esta de encargada pero esta se embriaga hasta perder la conciencia, es fácil entrar y salir del bar.

- ¿Sabe usted a donde fue Phelps?

- Va siempre a Francia a recoger chicas nuevas para el bar ¿Ya saco alguna deducción?

- No lo sé…tal vez…es algo que debo de reflexionar…

- ¿No cree que debería de descansar un poco?

- Mi trabajo es duro pero justo.

- ¿Puedo preguntarle algo indiscreto?

- Depende de lo que sea.

- ¿Alguna vez le han dicho que tiene unos ojos grises tan bellos?

Holmes quien estaba tan concentrado en sus pensamientos y a quien era muy difícil sacarlo de ellos se desconecto por completo al oír la pregunta de la joven. Rápidamente volteo a verla con una mirada perpleja y extraña. Se sentía en el fondo alagado por el coqueteo de ella.

- No- por fin dijo después de largo rato de mirarla- y menos de una mujer.

- Pues…deberían de decírselo porque muchas podrían caer perdidas en ellos.

- Bueno…pues gracias.

- También quisiera agregar que a mí me atraen los hombres con ojos grises.

- ¡Esta chica me está insinuando algo!- pensó el detective mientras la veía con ojos penetrantes.

- ¡Me encanta esa mirada suya! ¡Es tan excitante!

- ¡¿Qué?!- Sherlock se sorprendió demasiado además de comenzar a ponerse nervioso.

- No ponga esa cara conmigo, Sr. Holmes, en serio me parece que cuando me lanza esa mirada de indiferencia es porque me examina o está tratando de saber más de mi lo cual me alaga bastante. Pero me gustan más sus miradas de desesperación, enojo y nerviosismo que pone al saber que yo estuve, estoy o estaré en peligro, como si yo fuera esa mujer especial para usted ¿O me equivoco Sherlock Holmes?

- Yo…no se que decirle señorita Violet.

- Nada; no me diga nada. Es mejor guardarse los deseos y pensamientos para después ¿no lo cree?

Mientras decía esto, Violet se acerco poco a poco al detective quien se mantenía serio pero sabía que la exaltación comenzaba a salir a flote. En su frente se le notaba un poco el sudor por la adrenalina de estar tan cerca de la joven.

- No lo sé…es algo que yo….

- Con permiso señor Holmes, vengo a dejarle un poco de té y unas galletas- la escena tan excitante se vio interrumpida por la ama de llaves.

- ¡¿Qué?!- Holmes perplejo comenzó a buscar a Violet quien ya no estaba cerca de él sino estaba al lado del sofá.

- Señor Holmes ¿Está bien? Lo noto algo nervioso- pregunto la Sra. Hudson.

- Sí, señor Holmes lo veo algo preocupado- exclamo Violet con una sonrisa sarcástica- Le había dicho que descansara pero es muy necio señora Hudson.

- Ya veo pero que se le va hacer, me retiro, con permiso- cerrando la puerta.

- Bueno pues creo que mi trabajo aquí ya está hecho, tomare el té y después me voy- la joven se levanto del suelo dirigiéndose hacia donde había dejado el te la ama de llaves.

- ¿Qué se trae entre manos Violet?- el detective sonaba bastante molesto.

- Nada- tomando una galleta.

- Deje de estar jugando conmigo señorita- tomándole la muñeca.

- Suélteme, es usted un atrevido- protesto la joven, soltando una cachetada pero Holmes la tomo por la otra muñeca.

- Estoy harto de sus coqueteos que es lo que quiere conmigo.

- No lo se me gustaría saberlo a mí también.

- Me siento mal, cuando usted está cerca de mí.

- ¿Acaso me detesta como todos los demás?

- No, no la detesto, al contario me cae bien.

Los dos sonrieron. Violet tomo una taza de té pero Sherlock también tomo la misma; sus manos se tocaron tímidamente. La joven se sentía tan bien al saber que Holmes no la odiaba, así que al sentir su mano de él sobre la de ella, la quito rápidamente para solo ponerla sobre la fría mejilla del detective, se paró de puntillas para poder estar a la altura de él. Se acerco lentamente hacia sus labios y lo beso tiernamente. Sherlock Holmes también sintió necesidad de hacerlo así que él intensifico un poco más el beso. El beso de Sherlock Holmes. El beso de un detective. Es el que deseaba más Violet sentir en ese momento.


	7. Chapter 7 La tentacion de Holmes

CAPITULO VII

LA TENTACION DE HOLMES

Poco o mucho fue lo que duro el beso de Holmes con Violet pero lo disfruto bastante, sabia que en un momento a otro terminaría estando entre sus brazos aunque fuera tan solo un simple beso. Violet al ver que al detective tan romántico con ella, pensó que era el momento perfecto para decirle todo lo que sentía, puesto que él había respondido al beso. Pero al querer intensificarlo mas, Sherlock se separo bruscamente de ella; la chica se quedo aturdida por un momento.

- ¿Sr. Holmes?- pregunto al verlo exaltado.

- Esto…no debió a ver pasado…esto fue un error mío.

- Pero creí que…

- Rompí todo trato profesional con usted y eso no debe ser porque usted es mi clienta.

- ¿Quiere decir que yo…no soy más que una simple mujer?

- No, pero esto no debió de haber pasado, me siento sucio.

- Por favor no diga eso…solo fue un simple beso.

- Un beso que no ocurrió.

- ¿A que se refiere?

- Esto, señorita Violet, significa que usted y yo jamás nos besamos cualquier comentario respecto a eso y lo negare rotundamente.

- Pero…entonces por que me correspondió.

- Por que usted con sus coqueteos, me hizo dudar un momento de mis acciones.

- Yo…tan solo lo hice porque…pensé que usted….

- Es mejor que se retire ya…no creo que sea de ayuda.

Violet con lágrimas en los ojos asintió con la cabeza.

- Buenas noches señor Holmes, con permiso.

- Buenas noches señorita Violet.

Sherlock Holmes se tiro en su butaca después de que la joven cerró la puerta se quedo escuchando atentamente los pasos de ella mientras se alejaban de la habitación. Comenzó a reflexionar con respecto a lo que sucedió pero sabía que su mente no podía pensar con claridad, que la razón en ese momento se esfumaba para crear en esta, deseos y sueños tentadores que harían enloquecer a cualquier hombre.

- Un simple beso- se dijo- que pasaría si fuera aun más apasionado.

- ¿Holmes?- se escucho la voz del Dr. Watson.

- Adelante- dijo con cansancio.

- ¿Se encuentra bien?- Watson entro a la habitación.

- Si, ¿por que?

- Porque vi a la joven Violet que salió llorando de aquí.

- Sucede Watson que ella se ha dado cuenta de la clase de padre que tuvo.

- ¿Que tuvo? ¿Se refiere a que…?

- Elemental, mi querido Watson.- dijo Holmes estando con los ojos cerrados- muchos entran con la mafia pero pocos salen de ella. El padre de ella se busco problemas para el resto de su vida. Es solo cuestión de tiempo para encontrar el cadáver.

- ¿Se lo dirá a la chica? Sería un shock muy fuerte para ella.

- No. Ella no está lista para esto es mejor que no la involucre.

- De acuerdo.

- Como extraño las dosis de cocaína. Eran de lo más placenteras.

- ¿Creí que las había dejado?- pregunto el doctor con aire de enfado.

- Tranquilo, les deje pero no creo poder resistirme a su encantos.

- Teniendo facultades analíticas tan asombrosas no puedo cree que atente contra ellas.

- No trato de hacer eso, es simplemente para activar mi mente.

- Es acaso que usted esta…

- Pero hay algo que para todos es mejor que la cocaína.

- ¿Y que es?- respondió reprimiendo su enfado.

- La compañía de una mujer.

- ¿Que quiere decir con eso?

- La respuesta la sabe Watson es solo cuestión de analizarla- diciendo esto Holmes se levanto se su butaca y se dirigió a su habitación- Buenas noches Watson.

- Buenas noches Holmes- al quedarse sola la estancia Watson se quedo introspectivo unos momentos y pronuncio la respuesta que tanto temía- Violet.

Amaneció en Baker Street y durante todo el transcurso del día no hubo novedades del caso y mucho menos de la joven Violet. Holmes tocaba el violín acompañado de Watson platicaban de todo y de nada. Sin embargo en el fondo Sherlock deseaba la visita de la joven Destange.

Al finalizar de tocar el instrumento, el detective se asomo a la ventana y contemplo a lo lejos una figura jovial; sin duda era ella.

- ¡Maldita mujer necia!- pensó Holmes mientras la joven tocaba la puerta.

- ¿Sucede algo Holmes?- al ver la mirada penetrante del investigador.

- Me haría el favor de salir del cuarto tengo que hablar con alguien.

- Pero…

- Sr. Holmes lo busca la señorita Violet- interrumpió la ama de llaves.

- Dígale que pase. Por favor Dr. Watson salga unos momentos.

Watson asintió con la cabeza. Violet entro a la habitación. El detective la veía con ojos de indiferencia al igual que ella hasta que se encontraron solos.

- No me vea con esa mirada por que se que es fingida.

- Creí que le había dicho que ya no me era de ayuda además su caja esta…

- ¡No me importa la caja! Si no lo que pasó ayer.

- ¿Ayer? No paso nada señorita no se dé que habla.

- No lo oculte porque sabe perfectamente lo que paso con respecto al beso.

- ¿Un beso? Creo que me está confundiendo.

- ¡Deja de mentir Sherlock Holmes!- grito Violet con lagrimas en el rostro.

- Yo no miento.

- Claro que si, tratas de creerte tus propias mentiras y engaños.

- Le voy a pedir que se retire…

- ¡Mírame, Holmes! Dime a los ojos que no disfrutaste ese beso, que no significo nada para ti, que fue una estupidez.

Sherlock Holmes se quedo mudo y atónito al escuchar eso, vio a la joven como lo miraba con enojo pero también con tristeza. Respiro hondo y dijo con tono natural.

- Jamás disfrute ese beso, fue bastante repugnante no valió la pena hacerlo.

- ¡Mientes! Y lo sabes.

- Claro que no y si lo piensa pues está usted en un error.

- ¿A si? Pruébelo.

- Probarlo, yo no tengo nada que probar por que digo la verdad.

- El que nada debe nada teme. Pruébelo.

- ¿Cómo, según usted?

- Béseme.

- Besarla, es usted una irrespetuosa conmigo ¿Por quién me toma?

- Bueno si no lo hace usted pues lo hare yo.

- Pero que dice…

Holmes no pudo zafarse de los brazos de Violet al sentir que le rodeaban el cuello sabía perfectamente que estaba perdido en ellos. Sintió un beso pero no en los labios si no cerca de ellos.

- ¿Este momento lo quiere recordar?- pregunto la joven con voz coqueta.

Holmes quien se había quedado tenso simplemente cerró los ojos.

- Eso para mí es un sí.

Por fin, lo beso apasionadamente, el detective no resistió tanta presión y deseo en un momento como este, así que trato de relajarse, pero en el fondo sabia que consecuencias traería eso. El deseo puede ser fuerte y más si nosotros lo deseamos así, pensaba eso Holmes tratando de no dejarse llevar por su instinto primitivo.

- ¿Qué pasaría si usted y yo fuéramos iguales?- susurro Violet dejando bruscamente de besarlo.

- Eso es ilógico, además estoy seguro de no existe esa posibilidad.

- ¿En serio lo crees así?

- Si, así lo creo- Holmes se escuchaba molesto.

- Somos tan parecidos, y lo sabes.

- No trate de mentirme, porque se cuando trata de persuadirme.

Violet sonrió maliciosamente, mientras acariciaba el pecho de Sherlock Holmes.

- ¿Quiere oír mi fantástica pero acertada deducción, mi querido detective?

- No, soy su detective señorita Violet.

- ¿Quiere oírla si o no?

Holmes hizo una mueca. La joven simplemente sonreía al verlo así.

- Usted y yo nos parecemos porque odiamos la monotonía de la vida de esta sociedad- mientras decía esto seguía acariciando a Sherlock quien se quedo inmóvil al sentir la respiración de ella sobre su cuello.

- Veo- dijo la joven quien veía que Holmes no pronunciaba objeción alguna- que no me he equivocado.

- Deje…de hacer eso.

- ¿Hacer que?- dijo la joven burlona, quien ya se había dejado vencer por el deseo.

- Acariciarme lentamente, recuerde con quien está tratando.

- ¿Qué, acaso…lo pongo nervioso? ¿O tal vez seducido?

- Tan solo deje de hacerlo, no me haga perder mi paciencia y que le falte al respeto.

- Bueno…pero con una condición.

- No. No voy a dejarme manipular y menos de una mujer como usted.

- Dígame la verdad de una buena vez si no quiere sufrir las consecuencias- ignorando la orden de Holmes.

- No hay ninguna verdad respecto a su padre o a usted.

- Estar conmigo lo provoca decir incoherencias.

- Me estoy cansando de esto.

- ¿Pero porque? A mí me fascina.

- Estoy harto de sentirme acosado por usted cada vez que la veo.

- ¿Acosado?- Violet soltó una carcajada- eso no es acoso si no ha eso se le llama deseo.

- Contare hasta cinco para que me deje de una vez por todas.

- Yo creo que no- la joven mantenía una sonrisa en sus labios.

- Uno…

- No quiera hacerme el difícil conmigo Sherlock Holmes ambos sabemos que lo disfrutas.

- Dos…

- Que lo deseas.

- Tres…

- Que lo necesitas.

- Cuatro…

- Y ambos sabemos que esto es el principio de algo…

- Cinco…

Violet sello los labios de Holmes nuevamente antes de que pronunciara el número cinco, cada beso que ella le daba a Sherlock era más intenso y apasionado, algo que al detective lo ponía más vulnerable, sentía que el deseo reprimido de estar con una mujer saldría a luz tarde que temprano. Violet desanudaba su corbata lentamente, si el detective no le ponía un alto, su instinto primitivo actuaria por sí solo, perdiendo, la razón por completo. Sin embargo en el fondo disfrutaba que Violet lo besara. Por muchos años había un espacio en el que ni el espíritu infantil a la deducción ni a la lógica lo llenaban. Ese espacio que el trato de reprimir y de olvidar convirtiendo su alma como la de cualquier hombre, en una en donde, el deseo y el amor eran una escoria cualquiera y la indiferencia junto con la frialdad reinaban. Tal vez nunca nadie lo hizo sentir así, tal vez muchos lo rechazaron por ser diferente, tal vez muchos lo juzgaron por su filosofía, tal vez muchos lo señalaron como un fenómeno… pero entonces por que si muchos lo hicieron sentir así porque había alguien quien al no conocerlo lo hacía sentir diferente.

Sherlock Holmes se preguntaba eso mismo mientras Violet lo apretaba contra si para que sintiera lo misma que ella sentía. Por fin de un largo rato de ausencia respecto al tiempo, Holmes se separo bruscamente de ella, lanzándola contra su escritorio. La joven se quedo aturdida por unos momentos hasta que pronuncio con excitación.

- Lo sabia- dijo mientras trataba de controlarse- usted lo disfruta.

- ¡Eres igual que todos en esta maldita sociedad!-Holmes la veía con odio.

- ¡¿Qué?!- pregunto Violet.

- Tú sobrepones al deseo carnal sobre todas las cosas.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

- ¿Crees que soy tu estúpido capricho? ¿Ehh? ¿Es eso lo que piensas?

- No- comenzó a quebrantarse la voz de la chica.

- ¡Claro que si, Violet! Yo simplemente soy tu capricho de niña boba.

- ¡No es cierto! Eres más que eso.

- ¿A si…que soy? ¿Acaso el hombre con quien quieres pasar un rato?

- No.

- ¿Acaso el hombre a quien quieres seducir?

- No.

- ¿Acaso el hombre con quien quieres estar para sentir que es hacer el amor?

- No.

- ¿Entonces que quieres de mi Violet?

- Quiero más que eso…

- ¡Responde de una buena vez!- Holmes grito bastante furioso.

- Eres diferente a todos…

- ¿Diferente por ser tu capricho o por ser estúpido?

- Tú eres más que un detective…

- ¡Responde!

- ¡Te quiero a ti Sherlock Holmes! ¡A nadie más que a ti!- rompió a llorar Violet.

- Tu solo…quieres estar conmigo por deseo…

- ¡No! ¡No te quiero por eso! ¡Te quiero porque te amo!

- Tu, no me amas lo que quieres es tener intimidad conmigo…

- ¡Cállate!- la joven le dio una cachetada a Holmes mientras lloraba- Eso no es cierto.

- Entonces, que significo ese golpe, estaba lleno de odio ¿O me dirás que fue amor?

- Te quiero tal y como eres…! ¿Es que acaso no lo entiendes?!

- ¿Entender que Violet?

- Yo siempre he sido señalada como una mujer cualquiera, que le he vendido mi cuerpo a tanto hombre se me presenta pero la única que sabe la verdad soy yo, yo nunca he vendido mi cuerpo a nadie esa es la razón de por que me busco muchos problemas-Violet lo veía con enojo al detective- Tal vez tienes razón respecto a que yo soy igual a todos pero tu también eres igual.

- ¡Yo no soy igual a lo demás!

- ¡Claro que si…!

- ¡No! Porque si fuera igual que los demás yo ya te hubiera hecho mía, de mi propiedad, te hubiera hecho que perdieras tu virginidad conmigo, sin embargo me he resistido a la tentación de hacerlo y provocarte algún daño.

- ¿Provocarme algún daño?

- Mientras tú sientes tal vez amor por mi yo tal vez solo siento deseo.

- Pero…

- Violet entiende que entre tú y yo no puede haber nada.

- ¿Lo dices porque soy de bajo mundo? ¿No es verdad?

- No, eres una mujer maravillosa pero mereces un hombre que en verdad te ame.

- ¿Quieres decir que tu….?

- Exacto, yo no siento nada que no sea deseo hacia a ti- el detective trato de no lastimarla.

- Yo…creí que…necesito salir de aquí.

- ¿Señorita Violet?- Holmes por un momento se arrepentía de haberle dicho eso.

- No me diga nada…tanta solo…déjeme en paz.

- ¡Lo siento de veras, Violet, si tan solo lo entendieras!- pensaba Holmes.

- Ya no tengo nada que hacer aquí…por favor ya no me busque en Whitechapel.

- Eso no será posible, porque tengo órdenes de alguien.

- Buenas tardes señor Holmes.

- Violet…- tomándola de la muñeca.

- ¡No me toque! O romperá todo trato profesional conmigo.

- Si tan solo supieras el por que de esto- pensó amargamente el detective.

Violet salió de la habitación, Holmes veía como se cerraba la puerta detrás de ella.

- Si tan solo lo supieras. Si tan solo lo entendieras. Si tan solo yo…pudiera decirte que también te quiero- Holmes se arrepentía de no haberla hecho regresar para decirle que no se alejara de él.

- ¿Por qué…? Te quiero tanto mi detective, si tan solo me dieras la oportunidad de ser alguien en tu vida- se decía Violet tratando de encontrar fuerzas para olvidar lo que había pasado con Sherlock.

La ama de llaves y el Dr. Watson observaron como la joven salía de la casa con lágrimas en su rostro, sabían perfectamente que Violet y Holmes ya no eran más que otra cosa que dos personas enamoradas.

- Lo quiero tanto, sin embargo el no lo entiende- fue lo que dijo la chica a los dos amigos del detective antes de dejar Baker Street.

- ¿Pero señorita…?- la ama de llaves trataba de consolarla.

- Déjela Sra. Hudson, es mejor no entrometernos.

- Pero…

- Holmes no la ama es mejor que la haya roto el corazón ahora y no cuando fuera aun más doloroso.

- Como puede decir eso Dr. Watson, el señor Holmes es un caballero y no por eso lo va a dejar así.

- Dudo mucho que vaya tras ella.

- Porque tengo la ligera sospecha de que usted esta alegre de que el Sr. Holmes la haya hecho llorar.

- Nada de eso señora Hudson ambos sabemos perfectamente que Holmes no tiene tiempo para ajenas pasiones.

- Pero si usted siempre está en contra de eso doctor.

- Es mejor dejar las cosas como están, el tiempo le ayudara a sanar las heridas a la joven Violet.

- ¿Ya se ha ido Violet?- Holmes bajaba las escaleras todavía un poco desarreglado.

- Sí, señor Holmes ya se ha ido pero ¿Se puede saber que le ha dicho para que saliera llorando?

- Nada, tan solo la verdad.

- ¿La verdad?- se quedo pensado la ama de llaves.

* * *

Sin la más remota señal comenzó a llover y en Baker Street no había cambiado nada hasta el momento. Holmes estaba tan introspectivo desde que Violet se fue llorando, se metió a su habitación, recostado sobre su cama dirigió su mirada al techo. Sus ojos se perdieron durante un buen rato, no podía dejar de pensar en que lo había sucedido.

- ¿Y si tal vez está llorando?- se preguntaba el detective mientras se imaginaba a la chica como tantas veces la veía llorar- pero es mejor para ella…le he guiado a un buen camino- Holmes no soportaba la idea de odiarla y menos después de tanta adrenalina que lo hizo sentir mejor que nunca.

- Entonces si se que la he guiado por un buen camino ¿Por qué me arrepiento de haberle dicho eso?- Holmes por un momento imagino a Violet junto a él- No puedo sentir nada por ti, es como si yo sintiera lastima…tu mereces a alguien que te haga sentir mujer y te convierta en una ama de casa amorosa.

- ¿Holmes?- el Dr. Watson toco la puerta de la habitación del detective.

- Adelante, Watson.

- ¿Se encuentra bien?- pregunto el médico al entrar.

- Si, ¿por que?

- Porque lo noto raro.

- Solo estoy cansado…

- No quiera evitarlo Holmes, tarde que temprano Violet lo haría sentir así.

- ¿Hacerme sentir que?- pregunto el detective con tono seco y molesto.

- Violet lo está tratando de seducir además de que lo está logrando…

- ¡Por dios Watson! Violet no es más que la sobrina de la Srita. Ágata.

- No es cierto. Para usted es más que eso, para usted es su Violet.

- Claro que no.

- ¿Quiere pruebas? Con tal solo haber dicho Violet y no Srita. Violet ya no hay ninguna formalidad entre usted y ella.

- Eso no es prueba, Watson.

- Parece que seguirá ocultándolo, Holmes tanto la señora Hudson como yo nos hemos dado cuenta que usted la quiere.

- Yo no quiero a la señorita Violet, simplemente he sido amable con ella.

- ¿En serio? Podría jurar que usted la beso o más bien lo beso y se dejo llevar.

- ¿Acaso me estaba espiando?- pregunto Holmes.

- No, solo estaba mintiendo y usted me acaba de decir la verdad.

- Ella tan solo es mi clienta y nada mas no quiero hablar de ella.

- ¿Y por que no?

- Porque no hay nada de que hablar.

- Holmes, es normal que usted sienta atracción por Violet…

- La señorita Violet no es más que una chica, la cual ha perdido a su padre y le tendré que avisar, eso es lo único que representa para mí; ¿Ha entendido Watson?

Watson se había dado cuenta que Sherlock Holmes no queria hablar respecto a lo que sentía por Violet así que mejor dejaría de preguntar antes de que el detective se enojara con él.

- Lo entiendo perfectamente Holmes, no debí preguntar, quien soy yo para meterme en la vida privada de los demás, con permiso.

- Gracias, Watson.

- Holmes si usted no reacciona terminara completamente enamorado- se dijo así mismo Watson.

Al salir Watson de la habitación, Sherlock volvió a recostarse en la cama, cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por sus fantasías. Sabía que no podía hacer nada respecto a lo que sentía, entre más pensaba en Violet mas deseo sentía en volver a besarla; todo lo que deseaba en ese momento era no sentirse así. En sus años de juventud nadie lo había hecho sentir así. La forma en cómo la joven lo acariciaba, lo veía, lo besaba, tan solo la forma en cómo lo seducía le provocaba sensaciones inesperadas pero más que nada lo hacían sentir como si perdiera la razón por un momento, dejando atrás todo lo que había hecho y lo que pensaba de una mujer.

- Deseo, amor, lujuria, libido, pecado, Violet, llámesele como se llame es algo que no debe de pasarme, que no debe de repetirse, que no debe de rebasarse pero admito que me fascina, más que mi amor a ser detective. Que no daría por estar con ella y que se deshaga en mis brazos Violet.


	8. Chapter 8 Mujer entrometida

CAPITULO VIII

MUJER ENTROMETIDA

La noche se dejo caer en Londres, esta indicaba el momento en que Whitechapel empezaba a despertar. La vida nocturna de aquel lugar era igual a montones de prostitutas saliendo a las calles para ganarse el pan de cada día mientras otras se preparan para los espectáculos eróticos que se presentaban en los bares. Inglaterra tal vez tenía una sociedad rígida y conservadora pero también pecadora y sin escrúpulos. Se escuchaba en la calle un carruaje, se aproximaba al bar en donde se encontraba la mayor cantidad de menores de edad.

- ¡Detente aquí! Esta es la dirección.

- ¿Recuerdas las instrucciones…?

- Si- dijo con voz fría- ¿Acaso dudas de mis habilidades?

- No, pero ya sabes que no debe haber errores.

- No te preocupes, no los habrá.

- Eso espero de lo contrario…

- Se lo que puede causarme no necesito que me lo recuerdes.

El carruaje se detuvo. De este bajaron dos personas quienes entraron al bar por una puerta trasera.

- Mira nada mas, por un segundo creí que no llegarían- se escucho una voz ronca- pensé que tendría su visita un poco más tarde.

- Buenas noches Phelps.

- ¿Como estas Cornwell, mi viejo amigo…?

- No somos amigos, he venido por asuntos importantes- interrumpió tajante el hombre.

- Supongo que usted es…- comento Phelps ante la respuesta seca de él.

- La persona que hará el trabajo que debían hacer ustedes pero una vez mas está demostrado que no sirven para nada más que para ser un montón de idiotas.

- Pues bien…como decía- Phelps se molesto por el comentario- Soy Silias Phelps, para servirle, es un gusto conocerle.

- Quisiera decir lo mismo- dijo con indiferencia y soberbia.

- Yo me retiro, ahora depende de ti que salga todo de acuerdo a sus instrucciones.

- Confía en mí, esto será pan comido.

- Cualquier cosa, ya sabes que hacer- dirigiéndose a la otra persona.

- Si lo sé, no te preocupes dile que lo considere como una victoria.

Cornwell sonrió con malicia al escuchar eso.

- Nos vemos. Con permiso- hizo un ademan de despedida.

- Pero que modales son los míos pase por favor por aquí…

- No quiera engañarme, ya me han contado de cómo es usted- mientras pasaba al bar.

- Vamos no se va a dejar persuadir por un montón de rumores- sonriendo con hipocresía.

- De acuerdo…-viéndolo con asco- ¿En donde esta ella?

- Vaya, con que a usted le gusta ser directa con lo que quiere…

- Las cosas son precisas y metódicas. Yo tengo indicaciones las cuales debo de seguir…así que ¿Dónde está ella?- pregunto molesta.

- Se está preparando en los camerinos.

- ¿Ella es prostituta?

- No. Ella es mesera pero no se ha dado cuenta de que su destino es serlo; según ella dice que tiene dignidad.

- ¿Dignidad?- se dijo a sus adentros.

- En fin, será mejor que se quite esa ropa, tenga esta la quedara perfecta.

- ¿A estos harapos les dicen ropa?- tomándolos con desprecio

- Mientras esté aquí, si.

- De acuerdo…¿sería tan amable de salirse para vestirme?

- A sí, lo siento, con permiso-dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Después de un rato se abrió la puerta de la habitación, salió alguien vestida como alguien común en ese bar.

- Sorprendente, es imposible reconocerle.

- Es parte de mi misión estar así.

- Bien, supongo que tendrá sed venga le invitare una cerveza.

- Gracias- haciendo una mueca.

Se dirigieron a la parte del bar, los dos se sentaron en una mesa bastante apartada de toda la gente.

- ¿Entonces cuál es tu plan?- pregunto Phelps dándole la cerveza.

- Eso no es de tu incumbencia, tú tienes tus instrucciones y yo las mías ¿no es así?

- Si, pero tal vez tengamos las mismas ideas.

- ¡Por dios! Tu no estás a mi altura eres más patético de lo que pensé.

- Eres…una persona bastante altanera y soberbia.

- ¿Cuál de todas es Violet?- ignorando sus palabras.

- Es la que tiene el vestido rojo.

- Mmm, debo de reconocer que tiene facciones finas.

- También tiene un cuerpo de tentación.

- Si, ya lo veo, como cualquier prostituta…

- Claro que no, ya le había dicho que ella es mesera…

- No me vuelvas a interrumpir cuando hable- dijo autoritariamente.

- Lo siento- se disculpo Phelps a regañadientes.

- ¿Hace cuanto que está aquí?

- Siete años exactamente.

- ¿Y en todo ese tiempo no se ha prostituido?

- No, es muy necia y estúpida.

- ¿Como llego aquí?

- Por un anuncio que puse en el periódico como cualquier chiquilla ilusa cayo fácilmente- Phelps la veía con ojos libidinosos.

- ¿Está enamorado de ella?- mientras prendia un cigarrillo.

- De su cuerpo, no me ha permitido tocarla.

- Usted no pide permiso cuando esta con ellas tan solo lo hace y ya.

- Si, pero Violet es diferente, esa chica me vuelve loco.

- ¿De qué sería capaz por ella?

- De todo, pero espero pacientemente por ella, mientras puedo estar con otras- acariciando el cabello de ella.

- ¡Aléjate cara de rata!-alejando a Phelps- Ni se te ocurra tocarme.

- ¿Y por que no? Nadie me impide hacerlo.

- Yo no soy una cualquiera, que se deja ser tuya.

- Cada una de ellas lo ha disfrutado, y tú no serás la excepción.

- ¡Déjala Phelps! Ella no quiere estar contigo.

- ¡No te metas en esto Violet! Esto es asunto mío- le ordeno Phelps.

- No dejare que la toques, ella tiene dignidad al igual que yo.

- ¡Tú no tienes dignidad! Jamás la has tenido.

- ¡Como te atreves a decir eso!- Violet enojada le soltó un golpe a Phelps.

- ¡Maldita bruja, nadie me hace sangrar!- aturdido por el golpe, se limpio la sangre de la boca.

- Pues yo soy la primera.

- ¡Ahora veras…!

Phelps cegado por la ira golpeo a Violet, dejándola tirada en el suelo, la recogió y volvió a golpearla, la chica quien estaba sentada con él, rápidamente se metió a defenderla antes de que la matara.

- ¡Déjala Phelps! ¡La vas a matar!

- No me importa, tiene que pagar…

- ¡Suéltala! Ella no hablaba en serio seré tuya cuanto quieras pero ya déjala.

Phelps volvió en sí, dejándola en el suelo, mientras Violet se levantaba.

- Es tu responsabilidad de ahora en adelante- dirigiéndose a la joven.

- Si.

- ¡Y tu Violet, la próxima vez que vuelvas a hacerme enojar te ira peor!

- ¡Ven, vamos levántate!- ayudando a Violet, cuando Phelps ya se había ido.

- ¿Cómo puedes denigrarte de tal forma ante el bastardo de Phelps?

- Si , por sobrevivir tengo que acostarme con él, pues lo hare, es eso o vivir sin nada.

- Estas loca, daría cualquier cosa antes de hacerlo.

- Mejor no discutas, vamos a tu camerino a curarte.

- No gracias, lo hare sola.

- No seas individualista, aquí todas debemos de ayudarnos.

- ¿En serio? Eso dice selo a las demás.

- Vamos, no seas soberbia.

- ¿Soberbia? No lo soy, tan solo no quiero…

- Mi nombre es Francesca Di Salvo ¿Y el tuyo?- interrumpió el berrinche de Violet.

- Violet Harrington- dijo a regañadientes.

- Es un gusto, creo que nos llevaremos bien.

- ¿Eres nueva aquí?- pregunto Violet mientras se dirigían al camerino.

- Si, llegue ayer aquí a Londres y hace poco al bar.

- Mmm…supongo que tú eres…

- ¿Prostituta? Algo así, tuve que recurrir a ella para salir adelante.

- Pasa, aquí es mi camerino….

- ¿Tuyo? Creí que dormían varias mujeres por habitación.

- Si, pero la demás me dejaron en el cuarto a solas porque me detestan.

- ¿Y por que?- cerrando la puerta de la habitación.

- Porque les causo problemas con Phelps.

- ¿Tienes un poco de alcohol?- sentando a Violet sobre la cama.

- Si, aquí tienes.

- Gracias, sabes eres muy bonita…

- Todos los hombres me dicen lo mismo pero estoy harta de que me digan eso.

- ¿En serio? Eres la primera a quien no le gustan los cumplidos- curando a Violet.

- A los hombres le gusto por mi físico y no…por mi ser.

- Claro que no, debe de haber alguien a quien lo enamores por ser tu misma…

- Eso creía, pero la persona a quien yo le di mi corazón resulto ser como todos.

- ¿Pero por que?

- No quiero hablar de eso, porque si no voy a llorar.

- Lo siento…bueno pues ya estas curada espero que eso te sirva de lección.

- Lo dudo mucho.

- Un gusto en conocerte Violet.

- Igualmente Francesca, oye ¿Y en donde vas dormir?

- No lo sé supongo que Phelps me lo dirá…

- ¿Por que no duermes aquí?

- ¿En serio? Pues me encantaría.

- Entonces trae tus cosas y ponte cómoda.

- Si, ¿Pero a dónde vas?

- Tengo que trabajar en bar no se atiende solo.

- Bueno, te alcanzare en un momento.

Violet asintió con la cabeza cerrando la puerta.

- Eso fue más sencillo de lo que pensé- se dijo a sí misma la chica.

La luz de las lámparas de aceite se reflejaba en la habitación, Violet se estaba poniendo el camisón cuando Francesca se sentó junto ella en la cama.

- ¿Y cómo llegaste aquí Violet?

- Pues…- Violet no quería hablar del error que había cometido.

- Lo siento, creo que no debí preguntar.

- No es eso, es que yo no te conozco tanto que tal si tú eres igual que los demás y solo me traicionarías.

-¿No confías en mi?

- No, digo que seas mala persona si no que no te tengo confianza.

- Mmm, ya veo pero yo confió en ti Violet.

- ¿En serio?

- Por supuesto Violet, fuiste la primera de todas que ha sido buena conmigo es por eso que te considero una amiga.

Violet se avergonzó de su conducta y bajo la cabeza.

- Pero no te pongas así mira si quieres te contare mi historia ¿Te parece?

- ¿Y por que me las vas a contar?

- Por que se ve que tú también has sufrido como yo.

- ¿Y que te paso a ti, Francesca?

- Yo soy huérfana de nacimiento, pase toda mi infancia en un orfanato pero nadie me adopto; al cumplir los dieciocho años tuve que irme, vague por las calles pidiendo limosnas hasta que una mujer me recogió y me llevo a una mansión en donde vivían una familia conformada por una pareja y sus tres hijos; me indico que si quería sobrevivir tendría que trabajar en ese lugar como sirvienta. Y así lo hice pero no me di cuenta que al ser tan buena sirvienta las demás me envidiaban y mas por que el señor de la casa siempre me recompensaba por mis trabajos. Paso el tiempo hasta que un día, el mayordomo personal del señor nos llamo a todas a la estancia, nos dijo que alguien había robado los pendientes de la señora. Para mi mala suerte yo era una de las que limpiaba la recamara de ella. Inmediatamente se me acuso de robo y me echaron de ahí, volví a las calles y lo peor fue que tiempo después me entere que el mayordomo sostenía un romance secreto con una de las sirvientas con la cual me había peleado por que me echo la culpa de haber roto algo sin embargo se comprobó que ella era la culpable, a partir de ahí me molestaba; entonces ella y el mayordomo plantaron evidencias que me inculparan y de ahí volví a mi vida de vagabunda hasta que yo tuve que prostituirme para comer. Llevaba dos años de haber perdido ese trabajo, vivía en una casa pequeña sin muchos lujos y Phelps me encontró un día en un bar. Me dijo que trabajaría como sirvienta en una casa en Londres pero me engaño y aquí estoy junto a ti.

- ¿No le guardas rencor a Phelps por haberte hecho eso?

- No, porque yo fui la que tuvo la culpa pero no me lamento.

- ¿Cómo puedes decir eso?

- Porque de los errores se aprende y pues si tengo esta vida es porque yo misma la he ido construyendo.

- Eres muy optimista, algo que me da miedo.

Francesca sonrió al ver a Violet nerviosa.

- Bueno pues ya te he contado lo que me paso, espero que no juzgues.

- No, nada de eso al contrario, te entiendo algo así me paso a mí.

- ¿En serio? ¿Y que te paso a ti Violet?

- Pues…lo que me paso es algo muy doloroso para mi, está presente en mi miserable vida recordándome que yo fui una estúpida, en fin, mi vida estuvo rodeada de lujos por doquier me daban una vida que cualquiera quisiera tener, pero mi padre se busco problemas y por el asesinaron a mi madre- por la mejilla de Violet rodaron algunas lagrimas-yo vi como la asesinaron fue algo que no he podido superar. Como papa tenía que esconderse como las ratas me arrastro a una vida de limosnas y pobreza, sobrevivimos y después de un tiempo compro otra casa y volví a tener una vida normal, pero mi felicidad me duro muy poco por que el tiene problemas de alcoholismo, me entere de los problemas que tenía el, los cuales hicieron que mi madre falleciera. Mi padre quiso abusar de mi y pues eso causo que yo me escapara de casa, le mande una nota a la hermana de mi padre a quien quiero mucho pero me di cuenta de que ella me ve con ojos de madre, siempre decía que si yo fuera su hija me educaría como toda una dama y que haría que me casara con un burgués rico. Yo soy un espíritu libre, rebelde y aventurero no podría adaptarme a esa vida. No me fui con ella. La primera semana sobreviví por medio de las limosnas, y luego me metí de sirvienta pero me echaron por que según era muy torpe eso fue a los quince años. Después me vine a Londres a ver si alguien me contrataba como sirvienta, pero no fue así, conocí a varios niños quienes vivían en la pobreza y lo curioso es que se protegían unos a otros vendíamos flores para ganarnos la vida, hasta que un día vi un anuncio en el periódico en donde se decía que se necesitaban sirvientas pero caí al igual que tu victima de Phelps y he me aquí como mesera por que no he dejado que me toque.

- Es una historia muy triste, Violet.

- Por eso confió en que me devolverán mi libertad- Violet al decir eso volteo a ver el vestido rojo que le había regalado Holmes.

- ¿Que le ves al vestido?

- Nada- sonriendo para sí misma.

- No es cierto alguien te lo regalo, ¿Acaso un pretendiente?

- No, como crees.

- Mientes, te has puesto nerviosa.

- Claro que no, estás loca- poniéndose un poco roja.

- Te has puesto colorada, entonces hay alguien que ocupa ese lugar especial para ti ¿Y cómo se llama.

- ¿Quien?- como si no supiese de quien hablaba Francesca.

- Cómo quien pues el hombre por quien suspiras.

- No puedo decir su nombre por eso le perjudicaría.

- ¿Y por que?

- Por que el tiene una reputación que cuidar.

- ¿Qué acaso es un ladrón de quien hablamos?

- No, pero yo no puedo decirlo.

- ¿Pero por que?

- Por que si yo digiera que él ha estado conmigo le causaría daños a su trabajo.

- ¿A que te refieres con eso?

- Me refiero a que él es de clase media, si me vieran con el daría un escándalo.

- ¿Es un burgués?

- No, el es…un buen hombre.

- ¿Trabajador?

- Si, es muy trabajador y le gusta su trabajo.

- ¿Y cómo se llama?

- Ya te dije que no te puedo decir eso le causaría problemas.

- ¿Bueno pues entonces dime cómo es?

- Pues él es…- Violet hizo una pausa- el es un hombre que me enloquece, siempre que estoy con él me hace sentir rara.

- ¿Rara?

- Si; tiene ojos color gris pero para mí son del color de la frialdad, su mirada es penetrante, y muchas veces me hace sentir incomoda pero la razón es porque está harto de su ser y busca a alguien diferente; su pelo es negro como la oscuridad y cuando lo acaricio siento tocar el terciopelo; su tez es blanca pareciera que fuera la luz que contrasta mis miedos, su cuerpo es un fruto prohibido para mi, es fuerte pero a la vez delicado, su forma de ser es para mí un enigma pero lo que más me gusta de él son sus labios.

- ¿Sus labios?

- Si, por que son la combinación perfecta de pasión, ardor, efusión, exaltación, pecado, lujuria tentación, amor, atracción, cariño…y mil cosas más pero no puedo estar con él.

- ¿Por las clases sociales?

- No, porque él no quiere que estemos juntos, según porque no quiere hacerme daño.

- ¿Hacerte daño?

- Dice que él solo siente deseo por mi cuerpo…- Violet comenzó a recordar lo que paso con Sherlock- yo lo amo pero resulto ser como los demás…

Violet rompió a llorar al ver esto Francesca la abrazo y le dijo.

- Violet, el se comporto como un caballero porque te dijo lo que sentia por ti antes de que fuera ms doloroso además no te toco mientras otros lo hubieran hecho sin tentarse el corazón.

- Es que no lo entiendo que no tengo yo para enamorarlo.

- Tal vez el solo no quiere.

- Lo amo Francesca él es lo mejor que me ha pasado en mi vida- seguía llorando Violet.

Francesca escuchaba atentamente lo que decía Violet en el fondo pensaba que era una estúpida al decir que necesitaba a Holmes para vivir; aborrecía que las mujeres se hicieran sentir menos ante un hombre.

Todos dormían profundamente en el bar, se escucho que alguien abría la puerta de una recamara. Era Francesca que salió de su habitación de puntillas, sostenía una vela en la mano, se dirigió a la área del bar el cual estaba vacío; se sentó en una mesa y comenzó a escribir con letra legible y bella, bajo la débil luz de la vela un telegrama.

E.D

He encontrado a Violet, trabaja en el bar de Phelps como él te lo había dicho. Llego aquí por medio de los típicos anuncios del periódico, no trabaja como prostituta si no como mesera, jamás ha sido tocada por lo que me dicen sigue siendo virgen, es una chica que tiene baja autoestima y por lo tanto es rebelde y altanera, me conto como llego al bar por lo que dice coincide perfectamente el relato tuyo con el de ella respecto a la muerte de su madre, se escapo de casa y no se ve que sepa donde está su padre en este momento, lo más relevante es que dice estar enamorada de alguien de una gran reputación, de clase media pero no quiere decirme como se llama y en que trabaja. Te prometo investigar quien es.

Atto. I. O

P.D. Extraño tus besos y caricias en la noche.

* * *

Era otro día en Baker Street, y Watson disfrutaba no ver la presencia de Violet por ahí, mientras tanto su amigo seguía en su habitación dormido.

- Veo que usted está muy contento ¿A que se debe Dr. Watson?- pregunto la señora Hudson mientras le servía el desayuno.

- Por que no está la Srita. Violet para hacer escándalo y alborotarle las hormonas a Holmes.

- ¿Y por que dice eso?

- Pues porque Holmes siempre está un poco tenso cuando trabaja, pero cuando esta con Violet es todo lo contrario…

- Guarde silencio doctor que ahí viene bajando-indico la ama de llaves.

En efecto, el detective Sherlock Holmes estaba bajando las escaleras, con una mirada alegre parecida a la de un niño.

- ¡Buenos días a todos!

- ¡Buenos días!- respondieron ambos.

- ¿Señora Hudson le han entregado algún telegrama?

- Sí, señor Holmes están en su escritorio, y también una carta de…

- Tan solo me interesa el telegrama, creo que hoy será una noche agitada.

- ¿Por que lo dice Holmes? Acaso ira al bar otra vez.

- Yo no mi amigo si no usted.

Al escuchar eso el Dr. Watson escupió el café que bebía, le sorprendía con que desintereses lo dijo Holmes.

-¿Ir al bar? ¿Pero a que?

- La señorita Violet está molesta conmigo pero no puedo dejar de verla así que para no hacer un escándalo, ira usted a hablar con ella, por que ayer recibí noticias de su padre.

-¿Qué ha pasado con él?

- Como le había dicho, solo era cuestión de tiempo para encontrar su cuerpo.

- ¿Y le irá a decir a la chica?

- Si, le diré la verdad respecto a él y sus negocios.

- ¿Qué negocios?

- Paciencia Watson, me gustaría que estuviera presente en la noticia.

- De acuerdo, entonces ¿Le voy a decir que venga a Baker Street?

- Le dirá que necesito verla urgentemente, hoy en la tarde.

- Muy bien Holmes, lo espero a que acabe de desayunar para que indique como disfrazarme.

* * *

Violet y Francesca arreglaban todo para los espectáculos de las bailarinas cuando de repente Phelps entro junto con alguien vestido como cocinero.

- ¿Donde está Violet?- pregunto con su voz ronca.

- Aquí estoy Phelps, ¿Para que me quieres?

- Hay alguien que esta buscándote, viene de parte de Wilson.

- ¡Maldito!- dijo entre dientes- ya voy, vamos afuera.

Violet salió acompañado del extraño, estaba a punto de insultarlo cuando de repente le dio un papel.

- Dijo que lo leas a solas, que nadie lo vea.

- ¿Que es esto?- pregunto extrañada la joven.

- Ya lo verá.

Inmediatamente la joven observo la forma de dirigirse a ella y reconoció que era Watson. Volvió al bar y sin decir palabra alguna se metió a su camerino, abrió el papel y se emociono al ver la letra de Holmes.

Violet.

Necesitamos vernos en Baker Street, a las seis en punto. Hay algo que debes saber. Cuídate mucho.

S.H


	9. Chapter 9 Instinto primitivo

CAPITULO IX

INSTINTO PRIMITIVO

Violet no contuvo mas la respiración, estaba tan impresionada por la nota. Se dio cuenta de que Holmes la había hecho con mucha informalidad, creía que de una vez por todas se había decidido en decirle la verdad. Se acerco el recado hacia la cara trato de percibir algún aroma que le recordara a su amado detective; sin embargo no tuvo éxito alguno.

- Sherlock, mi querido Sherlock….-se decía así misma.

- ¿Violet todo está bien?- toco a la puerta Francesca.

- Adelante- interrumpida de sus fantasías Violet oculto rápidamente la nota.

- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Te dijo algo ese tipo?

- No nada, solo que le pagara a Wilson.

- ¿En serio? Es que te metiste rápidamente al camerino…

- No, en serio es solo que venía a ver cuánto tengo de dinero para pagarle pero creo que no me alcanza.

- Estas segura te noto nerviosa- le pregunto Francesca sospechando de Violet.

- ¿Nerviosa? No para nada, estoy bien.

- De acuerdo- Francesca la miraba con hipocresía- ven que tenemos mucho trabajo.

- Si, iré en un segundo.

Faltaba una hora para las seis, y Violet iba muy atrasada, tenía que idear la manera de irse del bar sin que nadie sospechara nada entre ellos Francesca. Lo que deseaba en ese momento era ir lo mas pronto posible a Baker Street, sentia una corazonada de que ese seria el dia.

- ¡Hoy es mi oportunidad! Hare que Sherlock Holmes enloquezca por mí- mientras esbozaba un sonrisa maliciosa- pero antes debo saber cómo me iré.

- ¡Violet!- Phelps grito- ¿Donde está Mildred?

- Ella está enferma ¿Para que la necesitas?

- Ella iba a bailar en el espectáculo de esta noche.

- ¡Eso es!-pensó Violet- Phelps será mi coartada. Si quieres yo será tu bailarina.

- Pero que dices, tú no sabes cómo hacerlo.

- Claro que si he a veces ensayo con ellas.

- Bueno en ese caso pídele el vestuario.

Violet asintió con la cabeza. Al entrar a su camerino comenzó a ponerse, un vestido corto, dejando ver sus piernas las cuales tenían medias casi trasparentes. Su corsé dejaba ver su pecho y en su cuello un collar a la medida. El atuendo perfecto para enloquecer a Phelps.

- Si puedo seducir a Holmes ¿Por qué no ha Phelps? Y que mejor arma que un perfume cautivador.

Al salir de la habitación, se puso debajo del vestuario provocador una bata, toco la puerta de Phelps, se escucho la orden de que entrara. Tomo valor para no levantar sospecha alguna en el.

- ¿Qué quieres ahora?- pregunto molesto.

- Venia a enseñarte, el vestuario- se quito la bata dejando ver su cuerpo- ¿Qué te parece?- le dijo con voz seductora.

Phelps se quedo paralizado. Una de su mayores fantasías era que Violet estuviera con él, muchas veces deseaba su cuerpo, y besarla incansablemente. No dudo ni un momento al escuchar esas palabras.

- Te ves…hermosa…-las palabras le faltaban al verla así.

- Muy bien, ya que tengo tu aprobación, iré a bailar.

- ¿Violet…?

- ¿Si?- pregunto con una sonrisa perversa en la boca.

- Creo que…deberías quedarte- lanzandole una mirada libidinosa.

- ¿Pero por que?

- Eres una chica hermosa…pero ya no puedo resistirme más, necesito sentirte junto a mi- la tomo de la cintura y la beso apasionadamente. Se descontrolo inmediatamente al oler el perfume de la chica.

- Phelps…- pronuncio la chica con voz incomoda- Por favor suéltame…

- No, lo hare Violet he esperado este momento toda mi vida. ¿Por qué habría de detenerme?

- Por que no seré tuya…- se escapo de los brazos de Phelps- hasta que tú y yo brindemos.

- ¿Qué brindemos?- pregunto aturdido.

- Yo tengo que decirte algo; también deseo impacientemente este momento, me he dado cuenta de que eres un caballero por haber esperado hasta que yo estuviera lista. Pero quiero vivir este momento lenta y románticamente.

- Mi Violet…

-¡Deseo ser tuya esta noche! pero si quieres que estemos juntos primero tendremos que terminarnos esta botella de ron hasta el final.

- Tus deseos son ordenes mi querida…

En menos de lo que esperaba Violet, el cantinero ya estaba bebiendo descontroladamente y como era de suponerse se embriago en menos tiempo de lo que se lo imaginaba. El hombre por poco ya no se sostenía en pie.

- ¡Ven aquí, mi Violet!-grito Phelps embriagado.

- Con gusto- la chica lo beso de tal forma que el alcohol y la adrenalina lo desmayo- demasiada excitación para ti ¿Me pregunto si Holmes también resistirá la emoción?-veía a Phelps en el piso con repugnancia.

- ¿¡Violet!?- era la voz de Francesca- ¿Estas aquí?

- Estoy ocupada.

- ¿Ocupada?- Francesca no creía lo que decía.

- Sí, estoy con Phelps.

- ¡¿Con Phelps?! ¿¡Pero que estás haciendo con él!?- en la voz de Francesca estaba la sorpresa.

- No puedo decirlo, no es el momento.

- ¿Te refieres a que estas…?

Violet empezó a agitar a Phelps para que despertara, pero este se enojo y le grito.

- ¡Lárgate!- grito enfurecido y volvió a dormir.

- Lo siento no debí de haber interrumpido, ¡Buenas noches Violet!- creyendo que Phelps le había gritado a ella.

- Nos vemos mañana, Francesca.

Violet sonrió victoriosa, se quito la ropa que tenia, mientras se ponía el vestido que el detective le había regalado, escapo por una puerta que daba al callejón en donde por primera vez probo los labios de Sherlock Holmes. Corrió por el callejón, giro a la derecha y continúo corriendo hasta llegar a Baker Street. Tenía muchas ganas de verlo, sabía que el al igual que ella sentía algo que al estar juntos, tal vez pasión, deseo o amor no le importaba lo que fuera pero le encantaba sentirse así. Se detuvo enfrente de la casa del detective, toco la puerta y abrió la Sra. Hudson.

- ¡Buenas tardes, Sra. Hudson!- dijo mientras recuperaba el aire.

- ¡Srita Violet! El señor Holmes la está esperando.

- ¿En serio?- la joven se puso roja.

- Si, pase por favor, está arriba en su despacho junto con el doctor Watson.

- Muchas gracias Sra. Hudson, con permiso.

- Adelante.

La joven subió las escaleras, antes de tocar la puerta de la habitación trato de ponerse indiferente para que creyera que siguió enojada con él. Al tocar la puerta escucho la voz de Sherlock.

- ¡Buenas tardes señor Holmes!- dijo con indiferencia.

- ¡Buenas tardes Violet!- contesto Holmes con tono juguetón.

- ¡Buenas tardes doctor Watson!

- ¡Buenas tardes señorita Violet!

- Creí que no vendrías.

- Estaba a punto de no venir pero la culpa con respecto a mi padre me obligo.

- ¿Sigues enojada conmigo?- le pregunto el detective.

- Sí, creo que ya habíamos hablado respecto al trato profesional.

- Si, lo recuerdo pero tu no.

- ¿A que se refiere?

- ¿Por que es has puesto el perfume con el que rociaste la nota que me dio una niña cuando te conocí?, ese perfume tiene un nombre muy especial, ¿Acaso lo utilizas solo por mi?

- ¿Como lo sabes?

- Esa pregunta sale sobrando; mi olfato está entrenado para mi profesión pero; no respondiste mi pregunta- seguia con ses tono infantil.

- Lo utilice pero para Phelps.

- ¿Para Phelps?- la voz de Holmes se lleno de frialdad.

- Eso es algo que no le incumbe señor Holmes ¿Qué necesitaba decirme?

- Tranquila, no se moleste conmigo.

- No vine aquí a perder mi tiempo, ¿Para que me llamo señor Holmes?

- Muy bien, necesito que esté lista para recibir una noticia, es respecto a su padre.

- ¿Lo ha encontrado?- en los ojos de la joven se veía cierta alegría.

- Si, pero…

- ¡Por dios! Por un momento creí que estaba muerto, al fin podre verlo otra vez, tengo que pedirle perdón por haberle hecho pasar tantas amarguras- Violet saltaba de felicidad por la habitación.

- Señorita Violet- le dijo el doctor Watson- Siéntese esta malinterpretando las cosas.

- ¿A que se refiere?

- Srita. Violet, no creo que vuelva a ver a tu padre otra vez- dijo el detective fríamente.

- ¿Por qué?

- Por que el está muerto.

- Eso no puede ser, ¿Esta usted bromeando?

Holmes encarnó una ceja.

- Yo no me atrevería a bromear con este tema.

- ¡El no puede estar muerto! Usted me prometió…

- Yo le prometí dar con su paradero mas no le aseguraba en que estado.

- No es cierto, miente, el está vivo.

- ¿Qué parte no ha entendido?

- No creo lo que dice….

- Me obliga a enseñarle las pruebas.

- ¿Qué acaso no me las iba a mostrar?

- No, son fotografías muy explicitas de lo que paso.

- No me importa, hasta no verlas no creo en sus palabras.

- Srita. Violet entienda una cosa- comenzó a decir Watson- las palabras de Holmes jamás debe ponerlas en duda.

- Muéstreme la verdad- ordeno la joven.

- Pero primero le diré lo que sucedió.

- De acuerdo.

- ¿Recuerda lo que me dijo de las platicas que tuvo su padre con un tal Danagre?

- Si.

- ¿Sabe usted quien es él?

- Un famoso contador francés.

- De acuerdo, usted me dio a conocer una caja con papeles ¿Alguna vez los ha revisado y razonado?

- Si, pero no entiendo mucho que son.

- Son pagares y recibos, cheques…

- Eso que tiene que ver con mi padre.

- Tranquila, para allá vamos ¿Sabe usted a que se dedicaba su padre después de que huyo de casa?

- No.

- Bueno su padre era medico, tenía un consultorio en Duncan Street, vivía en Sussex en una casa hermosa ¿Sabe como la adquirió?

- Pues supongo que después de que me fui de sus honorarios como médico.

- Señorita Violet, su padre se metió en un problema muy grande, su padre como bien sabe apostaba pero para toda apuesta debe de haber dinero como base, su padre siempre lo perdía pero, el dinero de la mafia es muy poderoso.

- ¿Qué quiere decir con eso?

- Su padre le pidió dinero a la mafia, aposto con este y luego la engaño.

- ¿Engaño a la mafia?

- O eso creía él, puesto que se sintió, muy listo y le dijo que había perdido ese dinero, pero no era así, lo guardaba para su beneficio, esta mentira le permitió seguir con sus préstamos invertirlos en apuestas y quedarse con las ganancias, pero la mafia lo descubrió y desde ahí comenzó una vida de desgracias y peligro eso fue lo que lo mato. Y ahora usted es la siguiente.

- ¿Yo? Pero yo no tengo la culpa.

- Lo sé pero cuentas son cuentas.

- Voy a morir por algo que no hice.

- ¿Quien ha dicho que morirá?

- Usted acaba de decirlo…

- ¿Qué acaso le he dicho que no la protegeré?

- ¿Por que me va a proteger?

- Tu tía me es mi clienta y tu su sobrina algo que debo hacer es ver el bienestar de mi clienta.

- Yo diría que es otra cosa.

- Señorita Violet, tengo que volver a preguntar ¿Sigue sin creerme?

- Lo de respecto a que yo soy la siguiente no lo creo, si no ya estarían vigilándome y respecto a mi padre quisiera ver las fotografías para poder respaldar su veredicto.

- Pero señorita Violet, las fotografías son bastante fuertes…

- Déjela Watson, ya la le hemos advertido, es bajo su responsabilidad verlas.

- ¡Quiero las fotografías!

Holmes le entrego un sobre, la joven comenzó a abrirlo, saco las fotografías. Todas las fotografías traian la autopsia del cuerpo y como lo encontraron.

- ¿Qué es esto?- se dijo Violet con terror.

- Las primeras son respecto a como encontraron el cadáver; lo encontraron en una bolsa, estaba mutilado y cortado en partes, la bolsa fue encontrada flotando en el rio, la descubrió un conductor de un ferri que pasaba por ese lugar- mientras decía esto Holmes se había servido un vaso de whisky con soda, la forma en cómo le decía la muerte del padre a Violet era desinteresada.

- ¿Estas son respecto a la autopsia?- pregunto Violet aterrada.

- Si. El fórense reconstruyo el cuerpo, la muerte de tu padre fue dolorosa y agonizante.

- ¡Oh, por dios!- la joven se llevo la mano a la boca; había visto la foto del rostro del padre. Se encontraba desfigurado pero aún así se mostraba el terror en sus facciones- ¡No puede ser el! ¡No!- la joven comenzó a gritar de horror, el doctor Watson la trataba de tranquilizar.

- Señorita por favor tranquilícese. Holmes no debió de haberlo hecho.

- Yo le advertí respecto a las fotografías- respondió el detective tranquilamente.

- ¡No puede ser el! ¡No! ¡Es mentira lo que veo! ¡Esto es una broma! ¡No!- repetía Violet gritando- ¡No, mi padre! ¡No está muerto!

La agonía de la chica se notaba bastante, la desesperación, la tomó presa, el dolor y el miedo se hicieron presentes en las habitaciones de Baker Street, no podía parar de caminar ansiosamente. Holmes simplemente observaba el espectáculo mientras el doctor Watson trataba de tranquilizar a Violet. Hasta que Violet no resistió más sus emociones y se desmayo en la habitación; el detective la tomo antes de que cayera al suelo.

- Eso fue muy cruel e inhumano Holmes ¡Ella no estaba preparada para ver eso!

- Tengo razones muy fuertes como para haberlo hecho Watson, la chica es muy necia ahí este el resultado de sus caprichos.

- ¡Por dios Holmes! Ella no es como usted que ya sabe cómo lidiar con esto.

- Lo sé pero no lo hice porque era necesario, venga Watson llevémosla a su habitación hay que dejarla descansar.

Holmes la llevaba en brazos, al momento de salir del despacho el ama de llaves subía las escaleras con gran rapidez.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Por qué gritaba la señorita?

- Se desmayo; Holmes le dio a ver material de investigación que es inapropiado para ella.

- Deje de regañarme Watson, ya le he dicho la razón de ese acto- dejando a la chica recostada en la cama del médico- Señora Hudson le agradecería su asistencia junto con Watson, la chica debe de descansar.

- Sí, señor Holmes no se preocupe.

- Watson supongo que la cuidara ¿O no?

- No dejaría a una mujer en estas condiciones.

- De acuerdo estaré en mi despacho si me necesitan.

- ¿Qué va a hacer?

- Necesito revisar bien las fotografías y el informe del forense.

- ¿Qué no lo había ya hecho?

- Solo le eche un vistazo, pero nada más.

- Muy bien…señora Hudson traiga un poco de agua por favor.

- Si, doctor.

- Revisare a la señorita, espero que no pase a mayores sus actos Holmes.

- Tranquilo Watson, seré responsable de lo que le pase a la señorita.

El anochecer caía sobre Londres, y Violet todavía no despertaba. La joven soñaba con pesadillas, toda su vida paso en un momento, todo lo que le dolía y la hacía sentir mal la aquejaba en ese momento, se movía descontroladamente en la cama, hasta que de tanta angustia despertó gritando. Sherlock Holmes se percato de eso y fue a la habitación a ver lo que ocurría, al abrir la puerta Violet estaba llorando con miedo.

- ¿Violet? ¿Qué sucede?- le pregunto al verla así.

- Déjeme en paz, no es asunto que le incuba- tenía el rostro entre las manos.

- Te oí gritar, ¿Necesitas algo? ¿Te sientes bien?

- ¡Maldito desgraciado, como puedes preguntarme eso al verme así! ¿Es que acaso que eres estúpido?

- Ya veo que estas bien, con permiso.

- ¡Te detesto!- se levanto de la cama dirigiéndose hacia el- ¡¿Como pudiste…?!

Violet le soltó una cachetada, pero no contenta con eso y tratando de desquitarse, comenzó a tratar de golpearlo pero pronto el dolor la hizo llorar otra vez, abrazo al detective mientras lloraba.

- ¿Por qué…?

- Debes de tranquilizarte, no me gusta verte así- la abrazo de igual manera.

La joven lo veía con sorpresa, mientras Holmes la veía con tranquilidad.

- ¿Qué hora es?- tratando de disimular.

- Es casi la hora de la cena, ¿Quieres cenar?

- No tengo ganas de nada.

- Comprendo, quisiera pedirte algo.

- ¿Qué necesitas?

- Quédate esta noche aquí por favor.

- ¿Pero…y el doctor Watson?

- El está casado, esta era su habitación puedes quedarte aquí.

- Creí que el trato profesional me impide estar aquí.

- Este es un caso excepcional.

- ¿Y por que excepcional?

- Le pediré a la señora Hudson uno de sus camisones para que lo uses- evadiendo la pregunta.

- Sr. Holmes…gracias por dejarme quedar.

- De nada.

Violet le sonrió dulcemente.

Era media noche, todos dormían en Baker Street, pero se abrió la puerta de la habitación de Watson, era Violet, tenía puesto un camisón blanco, caminaba por el pasillo, trataba de no hacer ruido. Abrió la puerta de la habitación del despacho de Holmes con mucho cuidado, estaba a oscuras, parecía que el detective dormía, tomo la bata color vino que utilizaba Sherlock cuando estaba en sus habitaciones. Sentía ganas de dormir con él, aunque no pasara más allá de eso.

Giro la perilla de la puerta, entro silenciosamente, dirigió la vista hacia la cama de Holmes, pero antes de ir hacia ella escucho un ruido, se parecía al ruido producido por un revolver. Se quedo inmóvil pero reacciono al escuchar la voz del detective.

- Ni siquiera lo pienses… ¿Violet?- el detective se sorprendió al verla en su habitación.

- Sherlock…

- ¿Qué haces aquí?- dejando el revólver en una mesa.

- No puedo dormir…necesitaba verte…

- ¿Te ocurre algo?

- No, es solo que…-Violet se armo de valor para decirle a Holmes lo que sentía- no puedo más.

- ¿A que te refieres?

- Trato de resistirme pero me ha vencido en todos los sentidos…

- ¿Qué te ha vencido?

- El deseo…

Violet se acerco a él, tomo su rostro con sus suaves manos y lo beso tiernamente, esta vez el detective no pudo resistirse y la tomo la cintura, los dos estaban ansiosos de estar juntos. Violet lo beso apasionadamente, Sherlock también lo hacía, estaba desesperado por besarla; su instinto primitivo lo había tomado preso y comenzó a actuar por sí solo. Sus manos comenzaron a quitarle su batín mientras Violet desabrochaba lentamente su camisa; las dos prendas cayeron al suelo; entonces Holmes comenzó a desabrochar el camisón de la chica, inesperadamente Sherlock la empujo hacia la puerta, Violet lo seguía besando, acariciaba el cuerpo del detective al igual que su un momento se detuvieron, los dos se veían con pasión y deseo, Violet se soltó el cabello y coloco su mano en la mejilla de él. Sherlock sonrió maliciosamente, estaba claro que en ese momento ya no era ese hombre frio y calculador que la sociedad conocía.

- Me has vencido- susurro con voz aterciopelada al oído de la joven.

La chica lo volvió a empujar hacia ella, le dio un beso francés; el detective la acariciaba suavemente por todo el cuerpo en especial la pierna, la besaba por todos lados, estaba descontrolado, ella tan solo lo disfrutaba, lo abrazaba incansablemente, deseaba mas estar junto a él, esperaba tan solo que el siguiera con ella esa noche, pero tenía que decir algo que causo un efecto inesperado en el detective.

- Sherlock…- jadeo al sentir los labios de Holmes en su cuello.


	10. Chapter 10 Presentación a sociedad

CAPITULO X

PRESENTACION A SOCIEDAD

Las emociones del detective londinense estaban a flor de piel, al besar a Violet fue la experiencia que nunca olvidaría en su vida. Violet estaba más que feliz al saber que por fin el lado humano de Holmes salía a flote no quería que ese momento terminara, porque sabia que el si sentía algo más que simple trato profesional. Sin embargo Violet al pronunciar su nombre, Sherlock reacciono rápidamente dándose cuenta que ya había rebasado un límite.

- ¿Violet…?- pregunto el detective separándose de ella.

- ¿Qué sucede?- al ver la cara de sorpresa de Holmes.

- Esto....fue ir demasiado lejos.

- ¿A que te refieres?

- No debí de haberte tocado, eres mi…clienta.

- Por favor no empieces con eso…ambos sabemos que tú y yo somos el uno para el otro.

- Claro que no, en nosotros no existe el amor si no el deseo.

- Eso no importa ¿que acaso no quieres estar conmigo?

- No debo, ni puedo.

- Pero no dijiste no quiero…

- Sal de aquí por favor no quiero saber nada más de esto- dijo Holmes fríamente.

- ¿Por que niegas tu instinto primitivo?

- No lo…solo no quiero que esta situación se vuelva a repetir por favor retírate.

- No me voy a salir, quiero estar contigo.

- Por favor no insistas no quiero ya que estés aquí.

- ¿Pero por que?

- Tu no entiendes…es por tu bien.

- ¿Por mi bien? Mi bien es estar contigo.

- Déjate de tonterías lo que paso fue algo indebido, yo no te amo.

Las palabras eran claras y precisas, Violet al escuchar eso se quedo unos momentos introspectiva hasta que resignada le dijo a Holmes algo que lo dejo helado.

- Esta noche fue la mejor que he tenido en mi vida, por fin me sentí querida por alguien, y por esta noche me denigre como mujer solo para estar junto a ti, y lo haría otra vez solo por ti, por que se que tu al igual que yo somos personas que tratamos de ocultar nuestros sentimientos bajo una máscara, te quiero mucho pero no entenderías de lo que soy capaz por solo un afecto tuyo, te amo Sherlock Holmes pero tú no entiendes quien soy yo…- la joven derramaba lagrimas sobre

Sus mejillas, abrió la puerta de la habitación, y obedeció la orden del detective.

Holmes tan solo la veía con ojos penetrantes en su interior se arrepentía haberla hecho sentir mal.

La noche seguía igual que antes ni Holmes ni Violet pudieron conciliar el sueño estaban bastante alterados por lo que paso. Comenzó a amanecer en Londres, todos dormían en Baker Street, Violet dejo el camisón encima de la cama y se vistió en unos momentos salió de la habitación de Watson, ya no aguantaba más estar ahí porque no quería escuchar lo que le diría Sherlock esta vez; cerró la puerta del dormitorio cuando al voltear vio al detective atrás de ella.

- ¿Tan temprano se retira señorita?

- Sí, tengo que irme lo más seguro es que mi coartada ya despertó y tendré problemas supongo que Francesca me ha de estar esperando…

- ¿Francesca? ¿Quién es ella?

- Es una prostituta del bar, compartimos habitación y pues nos llevamos bien…

- ¿De dónde es ella?

- Phelps la trajo de su viaje de Francia, pero ella es originaria de Italia.

- ¿Cómo es ella?

- Es linda, con cabello rubio, ojos azules, tez clara, optimista…

- ¿Cómo dices que se llamaba?

- Francesca Di Salvo

- ¿Has platicado con ella respecto a tu vida?

- Pues si porque ella me ha platicado la suya.

- ¿Y para ti eso es suficiente para que le digas lo que te ha pasado?

- ¡¿Qué?! ¿Ahora me vas a cuestionar mi manera de hacer amistades?

- No, pero eres muy ingenua al contarle a alguien que apenas conoces quien eres.

- Eso a ti no te incube así que por favor déjame en paz.

- No empieces con tus berrinches de niña caprichosa no estoy de humor para eso.

- ¡No me vuelvas a decir cómo actuar! ¡No quieras controlarme!

- No te controlo es que eres tan tonta pones tu vida en riesgo…

- Claro que no, aun así yo no te importo ¿o no?

- ¡Si me importas Violet!- grito el detective exaltado- Pero eres muy ingenua, crees que la gente

no te va a hacer daño.

- Déjame en paz, no me vuelvas a buscar, ¡te odio Sherlock Holmes! ¡Te odio hasta morir!

El detective se quedo introspectivo; enojado se metió nuevamente a su despacho, mientras Violet arrepentida lo tomo del brazo causando el enojo de Holmes.

- Te recuerdo que tú eres mi clienta y no puedo dejar de verte, pero si pudiera juro que te dejaría morir en manos de cualquier persona, el odio es mutuo Violet, el odio es mutuo.

- Sherlock…yo no…perdóname no quería…

- Buenas días señorita Violet- se metió a su despacho sin mirarla.

Violet sintió que le corazón se le hacía añicos, no podía soportar esa mirada fría y con desprecio

sentía que le faltaba la respiración.

- Sherlock, eres alguien excepcional, no te mereces alguien como yo…- lloraba Violet.

Sussex.

El paisaje era claro, una carroza se dirigía a la mansión, se acercaba lentamente hacia ella, adentro dos únicos pasajeros quienes estaban ansiosos y a la vez el miedo les recorría la sangre.

- ¿Para que nos llamaría?

- No lo sé espero que no sean malas noticias…

- ¿No creerás que él ya se entero…?

- ¡No digas eso! Eso no puede ser posible.

- ¿Y si es así?

- No lo es, y aunque fuera en ti caerá la responsabilidad.

Se escuchaba absoluto silencio alrededor, seguramente si alguien gritara no sería escuchado en varios kilómetros. Bajaron del carruaje, comenzaron a entrar a la gran mansión, lo vieron como siempre bajando las escaleras con una cara de despreocupación pero esta vez su rostro mostraba frialdad absoluta.

- ¡Por fin! ¡Te he extrañado mucho!- corrió hacia él a abrazarlo y a darle un beso pero su respuesta fue el rechazo total.

- No estoy de humor para ti, tengo cosas de que hablar contigo-dijo secamente.

- ¿A que te refieres?

- Paciencia, vengan los dos a mi despacho inmediatamente.

Los dos obedecieron, subieron hasta el despacho se sentaron como de costumbre y empezó a hablar con frialdad.

- ¿Saben? Durante años mi padre me decía que era su orgullo, que algún día todo lo que el construyo lo heredaría yo; y no se equivoco pero en mi vida se atravesó un pequeño problema…

Harry Destange ¡Ese maldito mato a mi padre! Toda su vida y la mía ha sido enfocada hacia él, y ahora que lo he matado no sigo satisfecho y peor aun cuando ya tengo la venganza en mis manos se me escapa por que su hija ¡Se escapo del bar y no volvió en toda la noche!

- ¿Cómo sabes que se fue?

- Confié en ustedes y así me pagan, ¿Donde estaban cuando se escapo?

- La chica estaba con Phelps…

- ¿Y que hacía con Phelps?

- Pues estaba según ella me dijo con el teniendo relaciones.

- ¿¡Que!?- se levanto de la silla y golpeo a Phelps sacándole sangre de la nariz- ¡Maldito imbécil! ¡Te dije que ha ella no la tocaras!

- No la toque…además era responsabilidad de ella no mía.

- ¿Dónde estabas tú? ¿Qué no te diste cuenta que ella se escapo?- le dio una cachetada dejándola en el suelo.

- Yo no sabía…creí que…

- Pues no creas…piensa.

- Violet es muy estúpida no podría ir muy lejos.

- Pues no lo es porque si lo fuera ella no podría escapar de las personas en las cuales yo confié.

- Pero…- dijo ella llorando.

- Nada de peros, quiero saber a dónde se fue esa maldita.

- Yo que sé; desde hace mucho que se sale y no le he tomado importancia.

- ¿Desde hace cuanto?

- No sé desde hace mucho.

- ¡Maldito hijo de…!

- Por favor déjalo, yo creo saber a donde fue.

- ¿Crees o sabes?

- Solo sé que desde hace mucho un hombre la corteja.

- ¿Y quién es?

- No me quiere decir, dice que su reputación estaría en juego.

- Pues averígualo quiero saber quién es ese hombre de quien hablas.

- Si lo prometo.

- Me llegaron noticias de la hermana, ya está enterada del cuerpo.

- ¿Cómo se entero?

- Scotland Yard le aviso.

- ¿Entonces la policía londinense nos busca?

- No. Están siguiendo los pasos equivocados.

- ¿Entonces que haremos?

- Por el momento nada tan solo esperaremos a saber quién es su pretendiente de la tal Violet.

- Entonces…nos retiramos, con permiso- dijo Phelps.

- Es tu última oportunidad la desperdicias y pagaras.

- De acuerdo. Te enviaremos cualquier cosa al respecto.

Se quedo sola la habitación, tan solo quedaban ella y el.

- Antes de irme, quisiera que me besaras.

- No tengo tiempo para eso.

- Pero antes lo hacías, tanto que yo te pedía que lo dejaras de hacer.

- Eso era antes…ahora las cosas han cambiado.

- ¿A que te refieres?

- Vete ya que tengo cosas que hacer- tomaba un vaso de coñac.

- ¿Cómo que?

- Eso no importa, ya vete que pierdes tiempo.

- Por favor tan solo un beso…

- ¡No! ¿Que parte no entiendes de que no quiero estar contigo?

- Antes eras más caballeroso conmigo…

- Ya lárgate de aquí, no soporto que insistas.

- Comprendo nos vemos…- se acerco para besarlo pero de igual forma la rechazo pero ahora con desprecio y odio.

Tocaban la puerta de Baker Street, eran cerca del medio día. Abrieron la puerta. Se escucho como lentamente subían las escaleras. La ama de llaves entro al despacho de Holmes; el detective estaba con su amigo el doctor Watson.

- Señor la señorita Agatha Destange está aquí- anuncio la ama de llaves.

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué está haciendo aquí?- en el tono de Watson se escucho la angustia.

- Por favor dígale que pase.

- Con permiso Sr. Holmes ¡Buenas tardes!

- ¡Buenas tardes señorita Agatha!

- ¡Doctor Watson! No esperaba verlo. Que guapo se ve el día de hoy.

Watson se puso colorado mientras Holmes se reía por lo bajo de él.

- ¿Señorita Agatha que la trae por aquí?- pregunto el detective.

- Pues vengo a ver a mi sobrina, el doctor Watson me envió una carta en donde decía que estaba viva y decidí venir por ella ¿Qué acaso no le llego mi carta?

- Sí, claro pero no creí que llegaría tan rápido.

- Pues ya ve… ¿En dónde está Violet?

- Ella esta…en su casa nos hubiera dicho que vendría hoy para poder avisarle.

- No se preocupe dígame donde vive he iré inmediatamente a verla.

- ¡No!- Sherlock se altero bastante- No será necesario…no querrá dejar al doctor Watson solo, él esperaba ansiosamente verla.

- ¿En serio? –la dama se sonrojo- no creí que él se interesara tanto por mí.

- Pues ya ve que sí, yo con gusto traeré a la señoritaViolet.

- ¿Usted? Pero…

- Srita. Agatha por favor deje que vaya Holmes mientras quédese aquí conmigo.

- Pero doctor…

- Me gustaría mucho hablar con usted es una dama muy linda.

- ¡Doctor Watson! ¡Es usted un picaron!- mientras reía apenada.

- Bueno pues me retiro iré por la señorita Violet.

Holmes salió inmediatamente de Baker Street, se arreglo rápidamente como un hombre de clase trabajadora. Fue lo más rápido posible a Whitechapel, llego al bar y comenzó a buscar a Violet desesperadamente. Le vio en el área del bar limpiando las mesas; no había notado su presencia.

Violet cantaba alegremente cuando sintió alguien detrás de ella, bastante pegado a ella. Iba a gritar pero escucho la voz del detective.

- Sigue limpiando como si nada- le ordenó.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?- le pregunto.

- ¿Esta Phelps o Francesca en el bar?

- No, no está ninguno de los dos.

- ¿A dónde fueron?

- No lo sé cuando llegue ya no estaban aquí.

- ¿Crees que tarden?

- No sé ¿Por qué?

- Necesitaras una coartada.

- Nadie más del bar ni del prostíbulo me ha visto, así que me puedo ir.

- Muy bien, tenemos que irnos.

- ¿A dónde?

- A Baker Street.

- ¿Pero a que?

- No hay tiempo de explicarte, salgamos de aquí lo antes posible.

- De acuerdo.

Salieron del bar, se alejaron bastante de este y Holmes tomo un coche junto con Violet.

- ¿Se puede saber que pasa?

- Tu tía esta aquí en Londres.

- ¡¿Que?! ¿Cómo se entero?

- Le dije que estabas viva pero no creímos que viniera a verte.

- ¿Sabe que soy segun una prostituta?

- No, pero piensa que vives en la clase media- el coche se paro. Holmes y Violet bajaron de él.

- ¿Qué hacemos en una tienda de vestidos?

- Obvio comprarte un vestido.

- ¿Pero para que?

- Entra.

Entraron los dos a la tienda. Sherlock estaba muy ansioso.

- Elige el que quieras.

- ¿Pero puedes pagarlo?

- Tu solo elige el vestido.

Comenzó a verlos lentamente, hasta que vio una color morado con negro le gusto bastante.

-Este- le dijo a la dependiente.

- Muy bien ¿Se lo envuelvo?

- Si por favor- dijo Holmes.

- Muy bien serian 100 libras por favor.

- Aquí tiene.

- Gracias vuelva pronto.

Holmes tomo de la muñeca a Violet salieron corriendo de ahí.

- Tranquilo Sherlock.

- Tenemos que apurarnos.

Llegaron a Baker Street, Holmes abrió la puerta.

- Muy bien, cámbiate rápido, por favor.

- Si claro, ¿Y en donde?

- En el cuarto de Wat…- Holmes escucho que alguien se dirigía abajo- ¡Rápido al armario!

- ¡¿Qué?!

- ¡Al armario!

- Ya voy.

Tanto como Holmes y Violet se metieron al armario.

- No hay tiempo de ir a la habitación de Watson, así que desvístete aquí y cámbiate.

- ¡Que! ¿Estás loco? ¿No pensaste en un lugar mejor para hacerme el amor?

- ¡Tú y tu maldito deseo! Desvístete o yo lo hare.

- ¡Eres muy atrevido Holmes! Pero no lo voy a hacer en un armario.

- ¡Por dios! ¡Quítate la ropa!

- No.

- Entonces será por malas- comenzando a desvestirla.

- ¿Que haces? ¡Déjame!- sentía la manos del detective en su cuerpo.

- ¡Quítate la maldita ropa!

- ¡Que no!

Sherlock Holmes comenzó a tratar de desvestirla, pero Violet impedía que lo hiciera aunque por una parte disfrutaba que él lo hiciera.

- ¡Espera Holmes! ¡Por ahí no!

- Entonces quítate tú la ropa.

- ¡Que no!

- Entonces…

- ¡Espera por favor! ¡Me estas lastimando!

- ¡Maldita sea! ¡Quédate quieta!

- Déjame no me siento cómoda haciéndolo en un armario.

- ¡No te estoy haciendo el amor! Si lo hiciera, cosa que no pasara ya estarías gritando cómo loca y jadeando de pasión.

- ¿Y tú que harías?

- Nada, supongo que…- el detective se puso nervioso.

- ¿Qué, que?

- No lo sé no quiero pensar en eso.

- Tu ya estarías acariciándome y besándome por doquier.

- Claro que no.

- Ahora que pensándolo bien no es mala idea tener sexo en el armario.

- ¿Qué?

- Tú dijiste que no me harías el amor pero no dijiste nada del sexo.

- ¿Que estás diciendo Violet?

- Nada, pero no es mala idea intentarlo.

- Déjate de tus tonte…

- Quítate la ropa- le ordeno Violet con una sonrisa.

- ¡Que! No me voy a quitar la ropa.

- Quítatela o lo hare yo.

- ¡Que no!

- Muy bien será a la fuerza.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo?- Holmes sentía las manos de la chica quitándole el abrigo.

- Te di una advertencia, además ni modo que tengas la ropa puesta…

- ¡Suéltame!

- ¡Oh ya entiendo! Quieres quitarte tú la parte arriba entonces te quitare la parte de abajo.

- ¡Violet no te atrevas!

- ¿Por que? Tu después me besaras por donde quieras, por el momento yo disfrútate de tus…

- ¡Violet detente! ¡No lo hagas!- Sherlock estaba demasiado alterado.

- Vamos Sherlock Holmes demuéstrame de lo que estas hecho- mientras desbrochaba su cinturón.

- ¡No, Violet! ¡Déjame!- el detective la tomo de las manos.

- ¿Que te sucede? Me vas a decir que es la primera vez que tienes relaciones.

- Eso no te incumbe.

- Hay Holmes, por dios es por eso que te detienes y te pones nervioso. Eres virgen.

- No me hagas enfadar.

- Bueno en ese caso…veamos que haces cuando me veas en ropa intima.

- ¡Violet! ¡No! Por favor no lo hagas.

- Mi querido Holmes ya es demasiado tarde tu empezaste esto y ahora lo terminas.

- Violet déjate de tonterías…

El escándalo de Holmes y Violet llamo la atención de la Sra. Hudson, quien extrañada comenzó a girar la perilla de la puerta del armario. Los dos tortolos se dieron cuenta y se pusieron muy nerviosos. Al abrir la puerta la ama de llaves encontró a Violet con una mano en el cuello del detective y la otra en su cinturón mientras que a Sherlock con una mano en la cintura de la chica y la otra en la cadera.

- Sra. Hudson…no es lo que piensa…-comenzó a decir el detective.

- ¿Sr. Holmes? ¿Srita. Violet? ¿Que están haciendo…?- la impresión de encontrarlos así hizo que la señora Hudson se desmayara.

- ¿Ya ves lo que provocas?- le dijo Holmes a Violet.

- No es mi culpa que nos descubrieran eso debiste pensar antes traerme al armario.

- Mi ama de llaves piensa que soy un degenerado y mi amigo que soy un desgraciado.

- ¿Y que? Piensas que yo soy la culpable.

- Por ti pasa esto…

- Ay ya por favor, arréglate y deja a la señora Hudson en el sofá mientras yo me visto.

El detective la obedeció. Dejo al ama de llaves recostada en el sofá mientras se arreglaba la ropa. En unos momentos Violet apareció vestida con el presente de Holmes.

- Estoy lista.

- Subamos a mi despacho espero no haber levantado ninguna sospecha.

- Me gusto haber estado contigo en el armario, aunque me falto decirte algo y con eso ya te habrías quedado conmigo adentro de él.

- ¿Por que dices eso?

Violet se acerco a Holmes y le susurro al oído algo que lo dejo pálido.

- Sherlock…- su voz tenía el mismo tono que uso cuando él le estaba besando en el cuello.

Violet sonrió al verlo tan mal, subió las escaleras rápidamente mientras él la seguía.

- Muy bien…-mientras se recuperaba- recuerda ni una mención de lo de Phelps.

- De acuerdo.

Abrió la puerta. La tía de Violet al verla la abrazo fuertemente.

- ¡Violet estas viva!- comenzó a derramar lágrimas de felicidad- ¡Gracias señor Holmes!

- ¿Tía como estas?

- Muy bien pero no hablemos de mí sino de ti, ¿Que te ha pasado durante este tiempo?

- Nada, sigo igual.

- ¿Tienes prometido?

- No…pero no sobran los hombres que no se deciden- miro de reojo mientras el detective se puso un poco colorado de las mejillas.

- Perfecto Violet, ya que estas soltera y joven y que nada te mantiene aquí, pues podrás irte conmigo a Francia.

- ¡A Francia! – dijo Violet sorprendida.

- Si, es la oportunidad perfecta para presentarte a la sociedad y claro conseguir un pretendiente.

- Pero tía es que…

- Nada de peros una dama como tú no debe de poner peros, vendrás conmigo quieras o no.

- Tía por favor, yo no quiero irme de Londres.

- Pues lo siento mucho pero tu vida esta allá no aquí.

- Tía por favor…

- ¡Suficiente, Violet! No me gusta tu insistencia así que te pido que te calles.

Violet miro a Holmes pidiendo auxilio ambos sabían perfectamente que ella no podía irse del país.

- Señorita Agatha quiero decirle que Violet no puede irse de aquí.

- Sr. Holmes…-Violet pensó que le iba decir la verdad a su tía

- ¿Y por que no?

- Porque ella…tiene que arreglar unos asuntos pendientes.

- ¿Qué acaso usted es su padre?

- No, tía se refiere a los trámites que tengo que hacer con respecto a mi padre…

- A bueno ¿Supongo que podrás irte unos días de Inglaterra para venir a casa conmigo?

- Si, eso creo…

- ¡Esplendido! Y lo primero que haremos será presentarte a la sociedad y que mejor ocasión que en la fiesta de Lord Darling quien es muy amigo mío y su hijo es el hombre perfecto para ti.

- ¿En dónde va hacer la fiesta?- pregunto Holmes.

- En Liverpool- dijo la dama- Dr. Watson. Sr. Holmes. Sera un honor para mí que ustedes puedan ver la presentación de mi sobrina a la sociedad como muestra de mi agradecimiento.

- Es usted muy amable…- Watson comenzó a poner pretextos para no ir.

- Aceptamos gustosos mi compañero y yo; también será un honor para Watson escoltarla a usted y a su sobrina.

- Gracias Dr. Watson le agradezco bastante.

- De nada…

- Muy bien pues me retiro. Vamos Violet tenemos mucho de que hablar.

- Te alcanzare luego tía, dale por favor el nombre de tu hotel a la ama de llaveas del señor Holmes.

- De acuerdo. ¡Hasta mañana caballeros! Vendré por ustedes a las cuatro de la tarde. Sean puntuales por favor.

- Hasta luego señorita Agatha- se despidieron ellos dos.

- ¿Qué voy a hacer señor Holmes? No tengo nada de lo que mi tía piensa.

- Primero tranquilícese señorita, su tía no tiene por que enterarse de que vive en Whitechapel, y en segunda si pregunta en donde vive dirá que esta ahorita en casa de una amiga.

- ¿Y si pregunta en donde vive mi amiga?

- No se preocupe de eso me encargo yo pero por si las dudas tomare mis precauciones.

- Gracias señor Holmes, pero ¿Qué hare con Phelps?

- Nada, regrese al bar y que nadie la vea eso incluye a la señorita Francesca.

- Si, le diré a mi tía que me quedare a dormir con ella en el hotel.

- Me parece bien.

- Nos vemos mañana señor Holmes. Con permiso doctor Watson.

- Propio señorita Violet.

* * *

Habían regresado al bar con la cabeza baja sabían que era su última oportunidad para hacer las cosas bien.

- Me iré a dormir- dijo Phelps bostezando.

- De acuerdo yo esperare a que vuelva- Francesca se fue a su camerino.

No paso mucho tiempo para que la joven Violet llegara al bar tratando que no causar sospechas pero no contaba con que Francesca la viera.

- ¡Violet!

-¡Francesca! ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Te he estado buscando ¿Dónde te metiste?

- En ningún lado, ¿Por qué?

- Por que Phelps te ha estado buscando por todas partes inclusive me obligo a acompañarlo.

- ¿En serio?

- Si, ¿Te pasa algo? Te noto algo rara.

- No tengo nada.

- ¿Violet estás segura?

- Si segura.

- ¿Entonces por que estas empacando?- viéndola con una maleta.

Violet sabía que no podía ocultarlo así se que decidió contarle todo a Francesca.

- Te tengo que decir algo y te pido que me ayudes, por favor Francesca.

- De acuerdo.

- ¿Recuerdas que te conté de mi padre? Bueno, pues el desapareció, se me fue informada y estuve pendiente de eso, pero encontraron su cadáver, mi tía se ha enterado, me encontró y quiere ahora que me vaya a vivir con ella a Francia. Pero antes quiere que yo me presente a sociedad en una fiesta en Liverpool, pero no puedo porque no tengo mi libertad, necesito que me cubras, te juro que no tendrás problemas por favor te lo suplico.

- Mmm…muy bien de acuerdo Violet lo hare.

- ¡Gracias Francesca!

- De nada. ¿Es por eso que te fuiste anoche?

- En parte.

- ¿Por qué dices eso?

- Por que ayer por fin, ese hombre al que amo me beso como loco, fue una maravillosa experiencia. Y lo mejor de todo es que el va ir a la fiesta conmigo.

- ¿En serio?

- Si…pero ya me tengo que ir, me quedare con mi tía a dormir ¡Gracias te debo una!- mientras salía del camerino corriendo.

Francesca tomo un pedazo de papel y comenzó a escribir.

E.D

Ya sabe respecto a su padre. La tía la encontró. Irán a una fiesta en Liverpool su pretendiente ira con ella. Prepárate para ir. Por fin conoceremos a su enamorado.

I.O

Nota: Dadas ciertas circunstancias quiero decirles que mi historia (tanto los personajes que yo cree y la trama) me pertenecen los derechos de autor mientras que Sherlock Holmes, el doctor Watson, la Sra. Hudson y otros personajes son creaciones de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. Cualquier copia o reproduccion o robo total o parcial de fanfic se denunciara a .


	11. Chapter 11 Laberinto

CAPITULO XI

LABERINTO

Eran cerca de la hora concordada para que la señorita Agatha y su sobrina vinieran a recoger a Holmes y Watson quienes todavía seguían arreglándose para la fiesta de presentación de la joven Violet. El detective estaba en su habitación terminándose de poner el traje de gala; entonces tomo su abrigo y encontró la nota que la chica le había dado cuando se citaron en aquel restaurante. Se la acerco al rostro esperando que el perfume siguiera impregnado, al olerlo, y ver que afectivamente seguía ese aroma tan dulce y cautivador sonrió para sí mismo recordando todo lo hasta ahora había pasado con Violet. Sin embargo reacciono y se dio cuenta de que sus sentimientos ya no eran los mismos que siempre lo habían caracterizado; que esa mujer ya lo había dominado completamente; sentía que a veces le faltaba la respiración, que su corazón palpitaba aceleradamente al sentirla cerca de él, que sus manos y piernas temblaban al escuchar las palabras libidinosas de ella, que se moría de ganas por besarla y de tocarla suavemente pensando en que tal vez no era malo enamorarse, que su alma y ser se convertían en otra que no era el mismo. Estaba más que claro ya no podía ocultar que lo que sentía por Violet. Sherlock Holmes se repetía incansablemente en cómo podía demostrarle afecto a Violet sin que ella pensara en algo más.

- ¿Esta listo Holmes?- pregunto Watson mientras lo interrumpía de sus reflexiones.

- Si, más que listo.

- ¿Creí que no le gustaban las fiestas?

- Esto es algo muy importante, es la presentación a la sociedad de la señorita Violet no podemos fallarle.

- ¿Desde cuándo le interesa la presentación a la sociedad de alguien?

- Desde que la mafia vigila a mi cliente.

- ¿Se refiere a que estarán presentes en esta fiesta?

- Si, desde hace mucho que vigilan a la señorita Agatha y Violet.

- ¿Hace cuanto que sabe eso?

- Lo venia sospechando puesto que ya se publico en el periódico lo del asesinato del doctor Harry Destange, era solo cuestión que nuestro hombre se enterada de la señorita Violet.

- ¿Y como confirmó que ya las están vigilando?

- Pues porque la otra vez que le notifique a la joven de la muerte de su padre me di cuenta de que había un carruaje parado enfrente de Baker Street; le pedí a la joven que se quedara a dormir esa noche aquí. A la mañana siguiente me comento que Phelps trajo a una nueva prostituta al bar se llama Francesca Di Salvo es seguro que ella es cómplice de Danagre.

- Pero si esa tal Francesca entro al bar significa que Phelps también lo es.

- Muy bien Watson, ¿Ve como desde un principio la tienen rodeada?

- Si, lo veo Holmes.

- Además ¿Que hombre que no quiere perder la belleza de la joven la dejaría que desapareciera por más de un día, si la otra vez casi la mata por estar buscándola?

- Eso es cierto, ¿Entonces que haremos?

- Estar pendientes a lo que ocurra ya los tengo identificados.

- ¿Quién cree que vaya?

- Lo más seguro es que sea esa tal Francesca y el individuo del carruaje.

Tocaron a la puerta. Holmes y Watson bajaron las escaleras. La ama de llaves abrió era nada y más que menos la señorita Agatha. Venia vestida con vestido color amarillo, se dejaba ver los arreglos que llevaba, los moños eran de esperarse, lucía un collar de perlas, venia con un tocado en su pelo recogido.

- ¡Buenas tardes Dr. Watson!- le decía con voz coqueta al doctor.

- Buenas tardes señorita Agatha.

- ¡Sr. Holmes! Que bien luce con ese traje. Cualquier mujer le pedirá bailar con usted.

- ¿Y la señorita Violet?

- Esta en el carruaje…se me olvidaba me tome la libertad de ir en dos carruajes uno para las mujeres y el otro para ustedes, es algo muy impropio llegar en el mismo.

- De acuerdo señorita Agatha.

- ¡Dr. Watson!- la ama de llaves lo llamo.

- ¿Qué sucede Sra. Hudson?

- Puede venir un momento, necesito decirle algo.

El doctor se dirigió hacia ella y la ama de llaves le susurro al oído.

- Cuide a esos dos- refiriéndose al detective y a la joven- las bajas pasiones los han hecho cometer locuras.

- ¿A que se refiere?

- Ayer los encontré en el armario. Creo que les gano el deseo carnal por que los encontré muy juntos y bastante desarreglados.

- No se preocupe Sra. Hudson de eso me encargo yo.

- Muy bien, vámonos o nunca llegaremos- dijo la señorita Agatha.

Al entrar al carruaje, Holmes y Watson estaban muy callados, todo el camino ninguno de los dos cruzaba palabra alguna. Se limitaban tan solo a ver el paisaje. El doctor Watson ya sospechaba desde que había conocido a Violet que ella interfería en la amistad que tenia con el detective. El ya estaba acostumbrado en que en todos estos años de conocerlo el no hablaba de si mismo puesto que no expresaba sus sentimientos; al iniciar esta relación el medico acepto esta actitud tan narcisista y solitaria sin embargo en el fondo a él le molestaba esta forma de ver la vida. Cuando tenia oportunidad le decía al detective su opinión respecto al tema sin embargo este se escudaba en el sarcasmo y en la ironía que lo han caracterizado. Pero ahora que en estos días que Holmes convivía con la joven Violet pensaba que manipulaba a Sherlock haciéndolo dudar de lo que era y sentía; obligándolo a hacer lo que a ella le plazca; pero también había llegado a pensar en que tal vez tenia celos o miedo producidos por esta nueva situación al ver que el detective se enfocaba en otras cosas y que ya no actuaba como el hombre que ha resuelto los mas extraños casos en Londres.

- ¿En que piensa Watson?-Holmes interrumpió las reflexiones del doctor.

- En nada Holmes, solo veo el paisaje.

- Creí que pensaba en como declararle su amor a la señorita Agatha. ¡Animo Watson! No creo que pase de que lo arrastre al altar.

- No tengo deseos de entablar una relación con ella de ese tipo, no tenemos en nada en común.

-Pero porque si es usted perfecto para hacerla feliz.

- Usted también es alguien ideal para hacer feliz a la señorita Violet.

Holmes se quedo callado mientras se le borraba la sonrisa burlona que se había despertado en rostro.

- Yo no voy a hacer feliz a la señorita Violet porque simplemente no tengo interés alguno de perder mi raciocinio con esas boberías del amor.

- ¡Vamos Holmes! ¿Seguirá ocultando la verdad como un criminal?

- ¿Ocultarlo? ¿Que debería de ocultar?

- Holmes no quiera engañarme usted siente algo por esa chica; he visto como la mira, como la trata y como se expresa de ella. Usted está ya perdidamente enamorado de Violet Destange.

- ¡Yo no estoy enamorado de ella!

- Claro que sí, no puede ocultar más lo que siente por ella.

- ¿Qué le hace pensar que…?

- No discutamos pero dígame entonces ¿Qué ocurrió en el armario?

- Eso se lo dijo la señora Hudson ¿no es verdad?

- Si.

Holmes suspiro con aire de resignado.

- No paso nada.

- ¿Le dice nada a encontrarlos juntos en el armario desarreglados?

- Fue un malentendido, le repito que no paso nada.

- ¿Entonces que hacían ahí los dos?

- Pues…- Holmes pensaba en que no le debía decirle a Watson lo que Violet planeaba hacer con él- teníamos que hacerlo Watson, descubrirnos era un riesgo que no podíamos correr.

- Lo sabía. Holmes está enamorado de Violet- se decía en su mente Watson- Entiendo Holmes…pero no cree que usted y la señorita Violet deberían tener privacidad en otra parte.

- ¿A que se refiere doctor?

- Pues usted sabe…lo que toda mujer y hombre hacen juntos para expresar su amor…sabe a que me refiero…a tener intimidad.

- Watson yo…no me refería a que yo quiero estar con ella…de esa forma.

- ¿Ah no? Pensé que usted se refería a que…

- No, Watson, por dios no, por mucho que la joven sea muy libidinosa no significa que me ha hecho caer en la lujuria.

- Lo siento Holmes, no debí de pensar eso.

- También me disculpo quizá no me di a entender bien- ambos hombres estaban sonrojados.

El carruaje se detuvo. Bajaron Holmes y Watson de este, la fiesta era en una enorme mansión con un enorme jardín y en el centro de este habia una fuente, era totalmente verde con flores de todo tipo. La gente llegaba poco a poco, comenzando a formar grupos de amigos de la alta sociedad. Llego el carruaje de las mujeres, Watson fue el primero en bajar a la señorita Agatha haciendo que este gesto le costara la noche por que la dama lo tomo del brazo y no lo soltó por nada en el mundo. El segundo fue Holmes quien ayudo bajar a Violet, la tomo de la mano ayudándola a bajar, al verla se quedo atónito; venia vestida con un vestido azul marino; la tela brillaba de tan forma que parecía que tenia diamantes incrustados en el, estaba perfectamente justado dejando ver la escultural y delgada figura de la joven. Su pelo venia peinado de tal manera que las capas del cabello se veían en forma de cascada, tenía un tocado de esmeralda que hacia juego con los pendientes y su collar.

- Se ve hermosa señorita Violet- dijo Holmes con cierta dulzura.

- Gracias señor Holmes.

La joven lo tomo del brazo y comenzaron a subir las escaleras de entrada; era de esperarse todos los elogios y rumores respecto a la pareja.

- ¿Sabe señor Holmes? Usted se ve también igual de seductor y atractivo que cuando está en sus habitaciones de Baker Street- le dio en voz baja al detective.

- Creo que esta noche debería de comportarse y tratar de darle gusto a su tía.

- No creo encajar en la alta sociedad porque simplemente no pertenezco a ella.

- Haga un esfuerzo para que no la descubran.

- Pero…me siento muy nerviosa no creo poder hacerlo.

- No se preocupe le diré algo; tan solo haga lo mismo que los demás y todo estará bien.

Al entrar a la mansión, todos los invitados comenzaron a concentrarse en grupos; Holmes y Violet estaban juntos, veían como la gente reía y hablaba de los chimes del día. Violet tenía la mirada baja se sentía tan incómoda de estar ahí; el detective se percato de esto y le puso la mano sobre el hombro para que se animara.

- Debería de tratar de socializar- le dijo Holmes.

- ¿Y usted por que no lo hace?

- Porque no me interesa los problemas de esa gente a menos que no se relacione con el crimen.

- No puedo, no tengo nada de que conversar.

- Tranquila, no pasa nada.

- Sr. Holmes…me permite a Violet tengo que presentarla con Lord Darling y su hijo.

- Si, señorita Agatha.

- Mientras el doctor Watson se quedara con usted.

- De acuerdo- dejándolos solos.

- Gracias a dios que me dejo por fin libre ¡Esa mujer me va a dejar loco!- comento Watson.

- No es para tanto Watson.

- No soporto que a cada rato quiera estar conmigo.

El detective miraba fijamente en donde estaba Violet; veía con ojos penetrantes a cada una de las personas que la acompañaba, sabía perfectamente que esas personas eran hipócritas y pedantes solo tenían intereses por hacer sentir menos a la sociedad y así subir su ego. En el fondo no quería que Violet saliera lastimada por los comentarios destructivos de esa gente, le dolería en el fondo que fuera tratada como muchas veces lo fue él.

- La cena está servida- ordeno un hombre alto para que la gente se sentara.

Holmes llevo a la señorita Violet a su mesa mientras que Watson a la señorita Agatha. La joven noto que Sherlock se estaba comportando como un caballero con ella al ver como la ayudaba a sentarse. Se sentó junta a ella mientras comenzaron a cenar; la joven empezó a imitar lo que hacían los demás, por momentos dudaba de que hacer y se ponía a temblar pero Holmes le apretaba la mano dulcemente indicandole que se tranquilizara.

- Díganos señorita Violet ¿En que se ha dedicado todos estos años?- pregunto una mujer.

- Pues yo…- la joven no sabía que decir.

- La señorita Violet es una de las mejores institutrices del colegio St. Bartolomé- dijo Sherlock defendiéndola.

- ¿En serio?- dijo la mujer sarcásticamente- El hijo de Lord Darling daría un escándalo si estuviera con una mujer de clase trabajadora…

- Es mejor ser una persona trabajadora porque así se va forjado el ser humano con experiencias de la vida y no quedándose en un mismo lugar con las mismas personas y prejuicios de siempre- le dijo Holmes fríamente.

- Bueno Violet por que no nos acompañas para presentarte - dijo la señorita Agatha.

- Si, tía.

- Con permiso señores.

- Las mujeres son tan misteriosas y bellas- comenzó a decir un hombre- a propósito hablando de belleza debo felicitarlo señor Sherlock Holmes tiene por prometida a una hermosa mujer.

- ¿Una prometida?

- Si… ¿Qué acaso no es su prometida la sobrina de Agatha?

- No, tan solo somos sus invitados.

- Ah, lo siento malinterprete la situación.

Mientras tanto Violet estaba con su tía conversando con varias mujeres, escuchaba con atención las pláticas llenas de egolatría y pedantería, decían de cómo era su vida, de los lujos que tenían, de sus esposos, de su dinero; eran tantas cosas que a Violet la ponían mal y con ganas de decirles lo que relamente eran sin embargo se aguanto y para poder hacer la platica comenzó elogiando a las mujeres.

- ¡Que bonito brazalete!- exclamo viéndolo con piedras preciosas incrustadas en el.

- Gracias, costo mas de lo que se imaginan, talvez lo que te costo ese vestido y tus pendientes querida- la mujer quien lo traia despreció por completo a Violet haciéndola sentir mal.

- Señorita, me permiten- un joven guapo con cabello color castaño interrumpió la conversación.

- Lord Darling ¿Qué mujer será la afortunada en bailar la primera pieza esta noche?

- Por que no saca a mi sobrina Violet- dijo rápidamente la señorita Agatha- seria gran honor para mi además ella es una experta en el baile.

- Tia yo…

- No te pongas testaruda, es tu oportunidad, asi que ve y baila- le dijo su tia al oído mientras disimulaba el enfado.

- Me encantaría ¿Señorita Violet, me permite?

- Si claro- su tono de voz fue a regañadientes.

Se empezo a escuchar la música en el salón de baile la única pareja en la pista eran ellos dos.

Violet no quería estar con él, sentía tantas ganas de desmayarse, sabia perfectamente que la persona con quien quería estar estaba muy ocupada. Se decía a si misma mientras bailaba el por que de no poder conquistar el corazón del detective londinense. Lo quería con todo el corazón pero sabía que no le era correspondido ese sentimiento. Tenía la cabeza baja y deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que terminara la canción. Al escuchar el termino de la pieza sentía la necesidad de romper a llorar sin embargo esas ganas se reprimieron al escuchar la voz fría de Sherlock Holmes.

- Me permite- pidiendo bailar con ella.

- Si claro es toda suya.

- ¿Crei que no bailabas?- le pregunto mientras se ponían en posición para bailar la siguiente pieza.

- Eso no es relevante, ademas parecia que necesitaba ayuda.

- Gracias no crei…

- No diga nada, tan solo disfrute el momento.

Al empezar la pieza musical Holmes y Violet comenzaron a bailar. La tomo de la cintura mientras ella tenia una mano en su hombro; sonreia timidamente mientras el detective la veia.

- Parece ser que usted ya acaparo la mirada de alguien muy especial- el tono del detective sono misterioso.

- Si, pero bueno, no tenia ningun interes de acaparar esa mirada. Hay otra mirada más importante para mí.

- ¿En serio? ¿De quien?

- De usted.

- Sabe perfectamente que tenemos un trato profesional.

- Si, pero usted inconsientemente lo rompe.

- Vamos señorita…ya habiamos platicado de esto…

- No diga y tan solo disfrute el momento.

Seguian bailando Violet se perdio en los ojos grises y frios del detective, respiraba apresuradamente, necesitaba abrazarlo para decirle lo mucho que lo amaba que ya no podia ocultar mas el sentimento que tenia en ese momento.

Holmes por otra parte sentia ganas de abrazarla por que el tambien tenia la necesidad de decirle que sentia algo por ella pero sabia perfectamente que no podia hacer eso, no estaba seguro de lo que sentia en realidad, temia mucho confundir el deseo con el amor y por supuesto hacerle daño a la joven. Volvio nuevamente a la realidad y dejo de bailar. La joven lo miro extrañada.

- ¿Qué sucede?- le dijo rompiendo un incomodo silencio.

- Usted no merece esto, merece algo mejor.

- A que se refiere…

- Ambos lo sabemos.

- Pero…

- Permiso señorita Violet- dijo Sherlock sin mas preambulos dejando a la chica sola en la pista de baile.

- Sherlock…- las lágrimas de la joven empezaban a asomarse por sus ojos.

Para no provocar un escandalo salio del salón de baile y corrrio hacia el jardin, en este habia un laberinto. Violet tenía tantas ganas de esconderse de todo el mundo tratando de simplemente dejar a un lado quien era en relidad y centrarse en su dolor. Entro al laberinto y entro a este tratando de perderse en el. Se detuvo y vio que no valia la pena correr más. Violet se quedo pensando en tantas cosas, se sentia confundida al ver las reacciones de Holmes, el ya no saber como actuar para que no le doliera que el detective no estuviera enamorada de ella. Lloraba amargamente, cayo a los pies de la fuente con la cara hundida entre las manos. Grito de dolor, maldijo el nombre de Sherlock Holmes hasta que escucho que alguien estaba ahí. Volteo a sus espaldas pero no habia nadie.

- ¿Hay alguien ahí?- pregunto pero no obtuvo respuesta- ¿Hay alguien ahí?- nuevamente pregunto.

Violet decidio abandonar aquel lugar, el estar perdida era razon suficiente para pasar un largo rato buscando la salida, y por supuesto reflexionar respecto a su situacion. Sherlock Holmes para ella representaba el hombre perfecto, que con su ser la estremecia por completo, aunque por momentos le molestara. Se trataba de convencer a si misma de que tal vez el si la quiera pero no podia decirselo. Por otra parte conocia perfectamente lo que se decia de el y temia representar un obstaculo en su vida cotidiana. Estaba decidida a una cosa. Terminar esto de una vez por todas.

Tardo una hora en salir de aquel laberinto, se sentia debil de tanto llorar. Curiosamente al mirar al suelo logro ver algo que brillaba, se inco y vio que era un brazalete.

- ¿Sera posible que...?- se pregunto a si misma.

- ¡¿Señorita Violet?!- se escucho una voz que desencadeno otras voces preguntado lo mismo.

La joven comenzo a responder a las voces; se acerco su tia y el Dr. Watson.

- ¿A dónde te habias metido?- le pregunto su tia.

- Fui a dar una caminata por el laberinto, pero me perdi.

- Estabamos preocupados por usted- comento Watson.

- No se preocupen.

- Bueno querida, es hora de irnos.

Violet los acompaño hasta el carruaje, subio a el y observo que Watson las acompañaba.

- ¿Qué acaso no dijiste tia que debiamos estar separados de ellos?

- Si, Violet pero la razon de que el doctor nos acompañe es que el señor Sherlock Holmes tuvo que retirarse en el otro carruaje.

- ¿Qué acaso no nos acompañara?

- No, querida regreso a Londres, dijo que tenía que atender un asunto.

- Seguramente no quiere verme ya mas, lo mejor es que termine este caso- penso Violet afligiendose por este pensamiento.

Partio el carruaje de la fiesta, y comenzo a andar por un sendero oscuro hasta llegar cerca de pueblo no muy lejano de la, mansion, Bajaron del carruaje, y se hospedaron en un hotel para pasar la noche.

- Dormiremos aquí, mañana partiremos a Londres- dijo la señorita Agatha- voy a registrarnos,

¿Que no piensas entrar Violet?

- En un momento, tia necesito un poco de aire fresco.

- Cómo gustes, ¿Viene doctor?

- Creo que me quedare a hacerle compañía a la señorita.

- De acuerdo buenas noches Violet, Buenas noches Dr. Watson.

- ¿Dr. Watson a que debo su compañía?

- El señor Holmes me pidio que no la dejara sola.

- Mmmm, ya veo…sabe doctor yo tambien lo quiero.

- Perdon… ¿A que se refiere…?

- Yo tambien lo quiero, mas aun lo amo con todo mi corazon, pero he notado que algo entre el y yo es imposible...el simplemente no quiere involucrarse mas alla ademas hay varios impedimentos entre esos esta usted. Vamos doctor no me vea con cara de incredulidad- viendo un gesto de molestia en Watson- seamos sinceros usted y yo no nos llevamos bien desde que empezo todo esto.

- Yo simplemente no comprendo a Holmes…

- ¿El por qué se ha portado como un caballero conmigo?, bueno eso es obio el es un caballero ademas de ser muy paciente conmigo.

- El señor Sherlock Holmes es muy profesional con sus clientes ademas de indiferente.

- Si, de eso no me cabe duda…-dijo sarcasticamente la joven.

- Pero veo que con usted es excepcional…

- Vamos doctor Watson digame de una vez por todas su molestia conmigo.

- Molestia…usted no es más que una mujer subitamente libidinosa.

- ¿Es eso lo que le molesta de mi?

- No usted si no sus actos- dijo friamente Watson mientras se sentaba a su lado.

- ¿Mis actos? ¿Se refiere a mis jugueteos con el señor Holmes?

- ¿Jugueteos? Yo diria actos pecaminosos.

- Son simples coqueteos inofensivos, puesto que no ha pasado más alla. Aunque no lo crea el señor Holmes es muy timido respecto a lo referente a la pasion.

- Pues no lo creo, puesto que parece ser que ya cayó en sus "coqueteos inofensivo"

- Supongo que la Sra Hudson le conto lo del armario…no paso nada se lo aseguro, simplemente el se puso colorado y ya, ni siquiera me beso.

- ¡El Señor Sherlock Holmes es un hombre muy respetado! ¡Su reputacion es impecable!

- Creame doctor que yo nunca he pensado profanar eso, al contrario trato de no producir un escandalo.

- Pues no parece…

- Sabe doctor Watson, para mi Holmes representa muchas cosas, es un buen partido para cualquier mujer: es caballeroso, lindo pero frio, sumamente observador, responsable, tenaz, decidido, y posee una de las mentes mas brillantes del mundo, nadie con suficiente cerebro pasaria por desapercibido al detective, esa es la razon por la cual me he enamorado de el profundamente.

- ¿Quiere decir que lo ama?

- Eso es mas que obio de que yo siento algo por el, su ser me sugestiona…sin embargo el no siente nada por mi.

- ¿A que se refiere?

- Digame doctor… ¿A que debo su molestia al acercarme a su amigo?

- Yo no estoy molesto…

- No trate de mentirme, yo he tomado una decisión, asi que quiero saber la razon de su comportamiento.

- Yo…- Watson noto como Violet lo veia con ojos de sincera amistad pero por estos se asomaba la melancolia, asi que decidio abrir su corazon- Cuando conoci a Sherlock Holmes, fue un gran privilegio haberme topado con un hombre con capcidades analiticas como las suyas me sorprendio con que facilidad deducia el tan solo observar los detalles de la gente. Ahora que enviude, claro que he visto que mas una de mujer me ha estado pretendiendo, ahora entiendo los malos comportamientos de el. Debo de admitirlo señorita Violet, tengo miedo de que Holmes se enamore.

- ¿Pero por que doctor Watson?

- Creo que no me gustaria verlo con una mujer que lo lastime pero sobre todo haga que deje su mundo…el mundo del crimen.

- ¿Y usted piensa que yo soy alguien que hara eso?

- Si, por que se que usted ha sufrido mucho lo que mas desearia es que tenga un hombre que la ame profundamente. No dudo que si usted estuviera con Holmes, el la ame pero no le demostrara afecto, Ademas si se casaran darian un gran escandalo.

- Lo se, ademas yo se que el se merece algo mejor.

- No diga eso, suted es una mujer hermosa, los hombres caeran rendindos…

- Watson…yo amo a Sherlock Holmes pero yo se que el a mi no. Yo solo he sacado su instinto primitivo, creo que he confundido el amor con el deseo.

- Señorita Violet creo que es mejor que termine esta absurda relacion por las buenas antes de alguien salga lastimada.

- Yo lo quiero Watson, pero no podria sopotar ver a Holmes y a usted enojados por una joven estupida como yo.

- Señorita…

- Lo quiero…no sabe cuanto…he tomado una decisión no me metere mas en su vida… tan pronto termine este caso y juro que saldre de su vida.

- ¿Esta segura de esto?

- Absolutamente deseo con todo mi corazon verlo feliz aunque yo no comparta con el esa felicidad…asi que… ¿Amigos doctor?- Violet le extendio la mano al medico.

- Sin rencores Violet, estoy seguro de que hay un hombre que la estara esperando.

- Eso espero doctor, eso espero.

- Quisiera perdile un favor señorita Violet- le dijo Watson sonriendo.

- Digame doctor.

- Cuando sea el momento de decirle adios, beselo como nunca antes lo habia hecho, estoy seguro de que el hara lo mismo

- Doctor…

- Sherlock Holmes es un hombre timido e inocente respecto al amor, me gustaria verlo feliz aunque sea por unos momentos, con su amor prohibido.

- Gracias doctor Watson- Violet le beso la mejilla, el sentimiento le gano, y abrazo al doctor Watson, fuertemente, dejando correr las lagrimas en sus palidas mejillas.

- De nada señorita- Watson tambien la abrazo dulcemente.

Violet lloraba amargamente en los brazos de Watson. La idea de tener que dejar de sentir el intenso amor por el detective Sherlock Holmes no era facil de asimilar. La primera vez que vio a Holmes disfrazado como un vulgar marinero para ser sinceros le habia producido un interes por el algo extraño para ella, tenia pensado que tal vez era producto de su imaginacion. Sin embargo al ver como el dejaba ver la caballerosidad al curarla se dio cuenta de que no era normal eso en un hombre de bajo sorprendio tanto al saber que ese hombre era el tan famoso Sherlock Holmes del que tantas veces se hablaba en Whitechapel. Al sentir los labios del detective en aquel callejon le emociono tanto que se dio cuenta de que no habia sentido jamas esa sensacion de enamoramiento. Ahora que se habia convertido en una parte de su vida, no queria otra cosa que Holmes se convirtiera por siempre, para siempre y siempre en su amado.

- Lo quiero tanto Watson, lo amo con mi vida…- lloraba sin control.

- Lo se, señorita pero por su bien, olvidelo.

- Prometame que el estara bien…prometamelo…

- Lo prometo señorita, prometo que seguira siendo el mismo detective.

- Gracias doctor, ¿Le puedo decir papa?

- Si, mi querida hija- le contesto Watson con tono sutil y amable dejando ver por primera vez su lado paternal.

Lloro Violet en los brazos de Watson tratando olvidar a Sherlock Holmes de su corazon.


	12. Chapter 12 Lado humano

CAPITULOXII

LADO HUMANO

Watson miraba el paisaje seco y esteril por la ventana del carruaje. Se encontraríacon Holmes a las doce en punto en Baker Street. La noche de ayer lo dejo tan introspectivo. Pensaba en si en verdad, le había hecho undaño terrible a la joven Violet, ver sus lágrimas de dolor y odio a si misma correr por sus mejillas, le dejo un mal sabor de boca. Maldecia no saber la verdad, estabatan confundido; que tal si sus celos lo obligaron a decir aquellas palabras que para ella eran miles de apuñaladas al corazón, o tal vez en realidad le dijo lo que era lo que le esperaba, si seguía ese maldito camino de amor incorrespondido, viendola y aconsejandola como su propia hija, a la cual no queria ver sufrir y menos en los amores deHolmes, el cual aún siendo su amigo y al que le tenia tanta confianza, podria ser otro hombre, al no verlo jamas actuando con el corazón y no con la razón.

- Buenodoctor Watson, hemos llegado a Londres, mi hotel esta a dos cuadras temo que los dejare ahí y usted y mi querida sobrina tendran que caminar.

- No se preocupe, Srita. Agatha.

- Violet te vere para la hora del té.

- ¿Que objeto tiene tomar té? Soy patetica en todos los sentidos, no vale la pena ser de la sociedad…- la joven miraba hacia afuera con mirada inexpresiva y su sonrisa tan peculiar se borro de su rostro dejando ver una deprimente melancolia.

- ¿Qué tienesViolet? ¿Que te ocurre…?

- Señorita Agatha parece que hemos llegado-interrumpióWatson antes de que la tia deViolet no sospechara nada de lo sucedido entre su sobrina y el detective- Con gusto yo puedo escoltarla hasta su casa.

- ¿En serio doctor? Es usted un encanto. Bueno pues los dejo, con permiso- bajo del carruaje junto con ellos, entro al imponentehotel dejandoa Violet y al medico solos.

- Vamos señorita la llevare hasta Whitechapel.

- No, doctor, sino Phelps lo descubrira.

- Entonces permitame acompañarla lo que mas se pueda hasta Whitechapel

- De acuerdo.

Los dos comenzaron a caminar, el silencio era bastante incomodo, ninguno de los dos se atrevian a hablar aunque la noche anterior estaban juntos, abrazados, tratando de soportar lo que venia. Violet tenia la mirada baja hasta queWatson noto que lloraba. La detuvo, y volviendola hacia ella, le levanto la barbilla, la acerco hacia ella y la abrazo. Violet al sentirlo tambien lo abrazo fuertemente.

- No lloresViolet. No quiero verte llorar. Aunque no lo creas te quiero como a una hija.

- Quiero que diga que me ama, no me importa nada mas que el.

- El es un hombre tan complicado…olvidalo.

- No quiero… no puedo…no lo deseo. ¡Lo amo!

Phelps caminaba ansiosamente por toda la habitacion. En la mesa habia un telegrama que lo decia todo. Mientras tanto ella estaba famundo un cigarrillo con la mirada perdida. Aunque lo fingia muy bien ambos sabian que tanto deseaban que no fuera cierto.

- No lo puedo creer vuelve a leerla otra vez.

- De acuerdoPhelps, pero deja de estar asi, me pones nerviosa.

I. O

Me alegra saber que ya sabes el nombre del pretendiente. Estoy en Yorkshire, llegare las seis de la tarde. Espero que no me decepciones.

- Asi que, lo sabes, como lo descubriste…

- No lo creo aun, el con ella, esto no le gustara a Danagre.

- Crees que le haga daño.

- Si ella no obedece si.

- ¡No lo permitire! ¡Violet es mia!

Ella rio fuertemente.

- ¿Erestan estupido como para dejarte matar por ella?

- Si, la amo bastante.

- Tu no la amas tan solo deseas tener sexo con ella.

- Tú no sabes que es el amor.

- Eres un idiota.

* * *

Watson llegoa Baker Street, saco sus llaves para abrir la puerta, perola señora Hudson lo escucho y abrio la puerta.

- ¡Gracias a Dios llegodoctor Watson!- la ama de llaves se veia bastante alterada.

- ¿Que sucede señora Hudson?

- El señor Holmes, doctor, el señor Holmes…

- ¿Que pasa con el? ¿Esta bien?

- No, doctor esta muy mal.

- ¿A que se refiere?

- Bueno pues ayer llego a media noche, me sorprendio por que crei que estaria con usted pero conociendolo crei que tal vez regreso por el caso. Entro directamente a su habitacion, sin decir ninguna palabra, se puso a beber sin control doctor, y por eso empezo a tocar elviolin toda la noche. Las melodias que tocaba eran tan tristes tal pareciera que algo le ha deprimido para ponerlo asi. En la mañana toque la puerta, al abrirme vi los vasos de whisky con soda en la mesa de te. Estaba sucio, tan desarreglado, jamas lo habia visto asi, no le dije nada, pero sospecho que no terminara en nada bueno esto.

- No se preocupeseñora Hudson, vere que sucede- Watson no creyo quea Holmes le afectara tanto este romance.

Subio las escaleras, poco a poco, temía queSherlock recurriera a alguna locura, jamás penso que unhombre tan calculador y tan metódico sufriera con tan pasión y desenfreno el amor. Que podia esperarWatson de su amigo en un momento asi, lo unico que podia hacer era, ayudarlo en lo que pudiera y estar con él en lo que fuera.

- ¿Holmes?- tocó la puerta,

- Watson…- escucho la voz deHolmes pero percibio un tono que en su memoria odiaba escuchar, giro la perilla y entro a la habitacion.

- ¿Holmes, esta bien…?- al entrar a la habitación noto como la jeringa cayo al suelo y un pequeño frasco rodo lentamente, la estupefacion del doctor al ver nuevamente la mirada alucinante del detective que estaba sentado en su sillón.- ¿Qué rayos esta haciendo, Holmes?

- Nada; era necesario hacerlo…

- Usted me lo prometio, dijo que no lo volveria hacer…- se lleno de enfado.

- La necesitoWatson, no sabe como la necesito.

-¡Claro que no…! ¡Usted no necesita esa maldita droga! ¡No atiente contra sus facultades!

- Si no puedo tenerla por lo menos me queda este consuelo.

- ¿A que se refiere?, preguntoWatson con admiracion.

- ¿Y donde estaViolet?

- Segui sus indicaciones al pie de la letra, la lleve al apartemento que su hermano Mycroft lepresto, tomo un baño, y luego fui a dejarla con su tia a suhotel es por eso que he llegadotan tarde.

- Muy bienWatson- felicito con desgane.

Holmes se levanto de su comodo asiento, para recostarse en eldivan, mirabaWatson fijamente como tenia un tambalear al caminar, al recostarse su amigo vio como su mirada se perdia en el techo de la habitacion. Su aspecto era como tal le habia dicho la ama de llaves; sucio y descuidado: Su camisa que estaba entreabierta, dejando ver su pecho musculoso y blanco, tenia el cabello despeinado, su cara demacrada y no la viva cara infantil peculiar de el sino una de amargura, se encontraba descalzo, se sentia su ser con tristeza, tan vulnerable, tan frágil, tan miserable.

- ¿Holmes?- preguntoWatson al no obtener costestación por parte del detective.

- Esta es la quinta dosis…la quinta…no sabe como no soporto la idea de no poder conseguir, ese efecto que tanto deseo.

- Creia que usted estaba satisfecho con una solucion del 7%

- Pero he tenido que aumentar más la dosis- se levanto deldivan y se dirigio a su amigo quien no sabia que hacer al vera Sherlock en un estado tan frenético.

- ¿Qué es lo que desea sentir, Holmes?

- Estaba seguro que el efecto de la droga…me haria sentir así…

- ¿Pero asi como?- se desesperaba el medico de tanto verlo en un estado frenetico.

- Deseando…

- Holmes… ¿Esta bien?- la pregunta salia sobrando pero ya no sabia que decirle.

- No Watson, hace mucho que no lo estoy, temo tanto no poder recuperarme…estoy totalmente perdido.

- Me alegra tanto que no sea de salud- pensoWatson- ¿Perdido? ¿Pero en donde? Creo que deberia des…

- Estoy perdido en el deseoWatson, en el deseo…

- Pero…

- ¿Watson…? ¿Alguna vez ha sentido la necesidad de querer algo, tanto que ahora se ha vuelto una adiccion? ¿Algo que hace que ya no pueda vivir mas?- miro al medico con ojos penetrantes.

- No.

- Tengo que hacerle una confesion, mi queridoWatson.

- ¿Qué sucedeHolmes?- su amigo se puso alterado.

- Es sobre la joven Violet.

- Si, digame, ¿Que pasa con ella?

- Puesella…Holmes callo por unos momentos, estaba muy introspectivo, el medico lo observaba atentamente.

- Holmes, usted puede confiar en mi- dejando ver al detective que fuese lo que fuese el lo apoyaria.

Sherlock se incorporo y nuevamente se volvio a sentar en su butaca cerca del sillon deWatson; puso la cara entre las manos. El sentimiento que sentia en esos momentosno era normal, ya no soportaba tenerlo ni un instante mas, deseabacon gran fuerza dejar de sentirlo, pero era mas que imposible. La cocaina que todavia seguia presente en su cuerpo no lo ayudaba a sobrevivir. Necesitaba sentirlo uan vez más, pero con mayores efectos. De un momento a otro creia que se volveria loco, maldecia su debilidad, un punto vulnerable, un sentimiento que creia inexsistente, un pensamiento indebido.

- Watson, quiero estarcon la señorita Violet- dijoHolmes con tono seguro y firme.

La confesion deHolmes dejo heladoa Watson, se rostro quedo palido del fuerte desahogo de el ser del detective. No sabia que decir, pero como buen amigo actuo como tal preguntando algo que tal vez ya sabia la respuesta desde hace tanto.

- ¿De que forma?

- Quiero poseerla, quiero apropiarme de su cuerpo.

- Quiere decirmeque…- Watson se arrepintio de haberle preguntado.

- Quiero…necesito…deseo…debo…hacer el amor con ella.

- Se refiere a que simplemete desea eso de ella…

- ¿Qué acaso esa expresión de "amor" no es suficiente?-interrumpió Sherlock con cierto enfado.

- Bueno al menos, yo creo que eso no es amor- contestoWatson friamente.

- Tiene usted razón, pero no sabe como lo deseo.

- Veo queViolet lo ha hecho preso de su seduccion- pensoWatson amargamente.

- Esa noche que esutve con ella…fue maravillosa- dijoHolmes con un poco de alegria

- ¡Por diosHolmes! Significaque…usted…y ella…- Watson no creia queSherlock Holmes hubiera caido tan rapido en el libido.

- No, mi queridoWatson- sonrioSherlock con sorna- mi deseo se volvio a reprimir, me controle.

- Gracias a…

- Pero odio profundamente haberlo hecho- la sonrisa que se habia despertado en el se borro de sus finos labios.

- ¿Eh?-. agregoWatson.

- La deseo mas de lo que penseWatson, no sabe como hago todo por controlarme pero se que de un momento a otro terminare estando completamente perturbado.

- Holmes, tranquilicese.

- No puedoWatson, ojala pudiera. Yo ha usted lo considero un amigo, quiero que decirle lo que en realidad siento porViolet.

Watson asintio con la cabeza. Mientras el detective volvía nuevamente a tomar la jeringa, se acerco otro frasco de esa sustancia que tantoWatson odiaba, sentia que de un momento a otro un enfado saldria contra su amigo. Noto como la mano delgada y blanca deSherlock temblaba. Con repugnancia y maldiciendo el no poder ser capaz de tener el suficiente valor como para detener la escena que tanto despreciaba; con los ojos observo el liquido entrar al cuerpo deHolmes, dejando volver a ver esa mirada excitada y perdida.

- ¿Lo hizo para darse valor?- dijo con suma indiferencia.

- No, si no por que queria ver a Dios ¡Me encanta charlar con el!- dijo ironicamente

- ¿Qué me queria decir, Holmes?- ignorando el tono burlon deSherlock, creia que solo era por el efecto de la droga.

- ¿Ha sentido la debilidad…pero no cualquier debilidad; desaliento por la carne…por la lujuria?

- No, al casarme jamas la senti.

- ¿Tampoco…la necesidad?

- Bueno, hombre cualquiera la tiene, y más si es esa la muejr a quien ama.

- Watson…yo siento tanta debilidad al pecado. No sabe cuanto deseo estarcon ella…- Holmes empezo a tener una sonrisa burlona pero aún asi dejaba ver melancolia en su rostro- La primera vez que la vi supe inmediatamente que ella era una mujer diferente a las demás: altanera, rebelde, aventurera, caprichosa, ingenua…sin embargo cuando ellacanto frente a todos me di cuenta de que esas palabras absurdas que muchos han caido rendindos a ellas por primera vez tuvieron significado.

- ¿Y por que lo dice Holmes?

- No lo se, Watson, me gustaria saberlo.

- ¿Qué piensa deViolet?- esa pregunta mataba de curiosidada Watson desde hace tiempo.

- ¿Qué pienso de ella? ¿En verdad lo quiere saber?

Watson asintio con la cabeza desesperadamente mientras estaba al filo de su butaca.

- Violet es…mas bien no es la tipica dama inglesa a la cual le importa las absurdas reglas de etiqueta de la monotona y nefasta sociedad inglesa, eso es lo quemás me llama la atencion de de una belleza singular ademas de una mentetan veraz y astuta. Sus coqueteos al principio eran bastantes molestos creia que se burlaba de mí y que solo queria verme aborchonado por sus jugueteos carnales. Pero al final me empezaron a fascinar de tal modo que mi instinto primitivo salio a flor de piel buscando lo q ue tanto me causaba placer: su exquisito cuerpo. Fue hasta esanoche…- Sherlock Holmes dejo ver a su amigo unos ojos lujuriosos al describirle lo que sentia porViolet. Watson lo noto y se quedo pasmado de tal escena en donde por primera vez el detective londinense dejo ver sus deseos mas profundos y reprimidos.

- ¿Holmes que pasó esa noche?- el medico temía lo peor.

- Ella entro a mi habitacion- dijoSherlock cerrando los ojos.

Atónito, Watson se quedo viendo el rostro deSherlock el cual tenía una sonrisa juguetona dibujada en los labios. Un silecio absoluto y penetrante quedo en el aire de las habitaciones deBaker Street hasta queHolmes noto a su amigo en un estado de frenesi total. Sonrio con sorna al verlo asi y continuo relatando.

- Crei que era otra persona, pero tal vez esto que le voy a decir resulte extraño, pero creo que me volvio loco al ver su esbelta, delgada y hermosa figura enfrente de mi a media luz de la luna.

- ¿Asi que ella desde el principio tenia pensado estarcon Holmes?- se dijo a si mismo el medico manteniendo una fría mirada.

- Se encontraba vestida con un camison blanco pero encima de el tenia puesto mi batin color vino; me quede helado de esaimpresión tan atractiva; me preguntaba que hacia ahí aunque ya sospechaba sus intenciones, no creía queViolet quisiera estar conmigo de tal forma y mucho menos en un actotan crucial para el pecado de la carne. Sin embargo me di cuenta de yo tambien lo deseaba con locura y desenfreno. Me beso y fue entonces donde perdi el control de mis actos y deje por primera vez que actuara mi corazon y no mi cerebro. Fue tan excitante.

- ¿Que sucedió después, Holmes?

- La beseWatson; por mi cabeza vagaban tantos pensamientos indebidos pero el que me dominaba mas era el ver su desnudo cuerpo atrapado en mis brazos. Me descontrole tanto que fue tan maravilloso.

- Holmes…- Watson trato de darse valor y soportar la posible respuesta de su amigo- digame con certeza ¿Que tanta es la necesidad que siente porViolet?

Holmes sonrio nuevamente. Se levanto de su butaca, dirigiendose a su escritorio. Quedo frente a el. Estaba completamentevulnerableante tanta presion; un nudo en la garganta le impedia hablar y decirle aun estando en confianzacon Watson unafantasia que jamas penso tener en estos años como detective. Una confesion que lo hacia ver como unhombre capaz de enamorarse y no como una maquina observacion. Respiro profundo y dijo con cierto delirio su crimen mas grande.

- Tan fuerte como para hacerla mía todas las noches- dijoSherlock cerrando los puños de impotencia.

Watson comprendio por fin queHolmes estaba mas que enamorado de la joven si no que estaba a sus pies con la seduccion y encantos que ella provocaba en el muy respetado detective. Quien se imaginaria que el caeria ante una mujer; siempre burlandose de su ingenio y repitiendo que eran un mal necesario, sin embargo conservando esa peculiar caballerosidad. Si, eldoctor John Watson, quien estaba en el 5º regimiento de fusileros de Northumberland y cuando conocioa Sherlock Holmes unhombre al cual admira y respeta se lleno de asombroante esa personalidadtan narcisista; por primera vez contemplo un lado humano. El lado humano deSherlock Holmes.

- ¿Y por que no lo hace? Violet no lo rechazara- dijoWatson con curiosodad.

- No, Watson. Ella no puede saberlo jamás.

- ¿Pero por que?

- Porque no quiero que conozca estos sentimientostan profundos. Seria un pecado mortal para mí.

- ¿Pecado? No veo que amar a una mujer sea pecado, en tal caso, yo ya estaria en el infierno.

- Watson, yo no la amo, tan solo quiero poseerla. Acto que no es propio de mí.

- Me alegro que todavia tenga algo de pudor- pensoWatson aliviado al ver la manera en comoHolmes se abstenia al deseo.

- Mi querido Watson, quiero pedirle un favor.

- Lo quesea Holmes, sabe que puede contar conmigo.

- No escibra nada respecto a esto en sus memorias. Portan interesante que sea, no lo haga. No publique lo que hasta ahora ha visto.

- Pero Holmes…

- No insistaWatson, nadie mas que usted sabran que yo me deje vencer por el pecado de la carne y menos que esa mujeres Violet.

El medico comenzo a meditar profundamente hasta acceder a la peticion deHolmes.

- TranquiloHolmes, lo prometo. Pero usted a cambio prometera dejar de inyectarse esa maldita porqueria de cocaina

- No lo se, Watson, no lo se…

- Bueno-suspiro con aire de enfado-¿Entonces que piensa hacercon Violet Destange?

- Dejarla ir, mi querido amigo, aunque ambos sintamos algo, no me gustaria verla infeliz a mi lado, arrepintiendose estar conmigo.

- Dudo mucho que ella pensara eso.

- Pero yo si- dijo tanjante el detective- Quiero verla feliz con unhombre que la convierta en lo que merece ser: una mujer de la época victoriana.

- Usted tambien puede convertirla en eso. Tiene lo necesario para hacerlo.

- ¿Yo? ¿Qué acaso no entiendeWatson? ¿Qué puede ofrecerle alguien como yo? ¿Qué soporte mis etapas de aislamiento y frialdad absoluta? ¿Qué mi vida penda de un hilo cada vez que me involucre en un caso? ¿Qué este largos periodos de inactividadcriminal entre estados alucinogenos por las drogas? ¿Qué cuando se acerque a mí, yo la rechaze con desprecio por al no estar acostumbrado al afecto? ¿Qué cuando yo este con ella solo sea por deseo y que la utilice como medio de relajacion? Es mas que obio que no soy ningun candidato para ninguna mujery en especialpara Violet.

- VamosHolmes, usted no es capaz de eso.

- Si le he dicho esto es por que no debe dudar quelo hare. Con elsimple hecho de ser eldetective Sherlock Holmes es un obstaculo para formar una vida con una mujer.

- No lo entiendo Holmes.

- Watson, ¿Recuerda que le dije que el dia que me enamorara de una mujer ese dia perderia la cabeza?

El médico asintío con la cabeza.

- Pues bien ese día, es este; vea a lo que he llegado mi querido amigo, para poder estar con ella tendria que decidir entre mi carrera como detective privado o una vidacon Violet. Los dos no podran existir mientras una no desaparezca.

- EntiendoHolmes por fin lo comprendo- dijoWatson en tono resignado.

- Ella y yo no podemos estar juntos. Seria un amor prohibido- dijo en detective con tristeza pero manteniendo ese tono de frialdad.

* * *

Whitechapel se vestia de sus mejores trajes. Por fin uno de los más famosos jefes de la mafia francesa, llegaba a visitar este bajo mundo donde reinaba la vulgaridad y la repugnancia. Un carruaje se acercaba lentamente al bar, era la hora en la que el crepúsculo se ocultaba para dejar paso a la joven noche. Se detuvo frente al establecimiento. Bajo del elegante carruaje unhombre el cual tenia el porte, gracia y clase de un burgues frances: alto, delgado, cabelllo color cobrizo, ojos verdes deslumbrantes con un atractivo y galanura única. Las mujeres siempre caian rendidasante la peculiar seduccion de él.

Entro al bar y comenzo a caminar hacia el despacho dePhelps, encontrandolo con varias mujeres sentadas en su regazo.

- ¡Danagre!- dijo al verlo entrar erguiendose de inmediato.

- Veo que estas ocupado…como de costumbre- dijo con frialdad.

- Bueno…ya sabes algunos negocios- tratando de disimular.

- Si claro, en fin creo que ya sabes el motivo al cual vengo.

- Si lo se…vayanse a trabajar- les indico a las jovenes q uelo acompañaban.

- ¿En donde esta?

- Ella…

- ¡Edward!- al verlo en ese lugar, lo abrazo fuertemente- ¡Te he extrañado tanto!- mientras lo besaba en los labios.

- No tengo tiempo para esto- safandose de sus brazos dejandola algo triste- ¿Y bien? Dime quien es nuestrohombre.

- Como te lo prometi, dije que investigaria; seguia Violet a la fiestaen Liverpool, me vesti de una dama de alta clase, la vigile, fue entonces cuando la vi entrar a lado de unhombre de alto y con un aire de frialdad. Su prometido me parecia conocido asi que los vigile mas de cerca. Llego la hora del baile y ellos dos baialron hasta que su prometido la dejo a la mitad de la pieza y ella echo a correr hasta ir al laberinto. Fui tras ella pero se metio al laberinto tarde en encontrarla hasta que la vi a los pies de una fuente llorando maldiciendo el nombre de su prometido.

- ¿Y quienes?- preguntó com impaciencia.

- Es el detective londinenseSherlock Holmes.

- ¡¿Qué?!- gritoPhelps euforico por tal confirmacion.

- TranquiloPhelps, no debes alterarte.

- ¡¿Como no debo de alterarme?! He escuchado de él. El ha atrapado a grandes criminales…

- Yo tambien he escuchado de él- interrumpio Danagre con voz tranquila- yo tambien…

Mientras tantoViolet llegaba apenas al bar. Toda la tarde mantuvo una mirada melancolica y distraida. Su tia preguntaba por ella pero no contestaba a sus preguntas estabatan concentrada en sugran pena de amor. Al entrar al bar se sento en una mesa, comenzando a llorar nuevamente pensando en esa palabras de desaliento y que rompieron con sus sueños.

- "Tu no te mereces eso, mereces algo mejor"- repitiaViolet citando las palabras del detective.

La joven se levanto, y se dirigio a su habitación para recostarse en su cama y llorar toda la noche hasta quedarse dormida. Pero al pasar frente al despacho dePhelps noto que la puerta estaba entreabierta, escucho la voz deFrancesca. Se asomo cuidadosamente observando a esehombre frances a quien no conocia; comenzo a escuchar la conversacion.

- ¿Entonces que haremos?- preguntó Phelps nervioso.

- Ese talSherlock Holmes, es unhombre que no cabe duda de sus facultades, yo mismo he estudiado algunas de sus hazañas, es unrival digno es por eso que tendremos que cuidarnos de el. Tendremos que actuar cautelosos pero sobre todo adelantarnos antes que el tenga tejida su red.

- ¿Que propones hacer?- preguntaron unisonosPhelps y ella.

- Tendremos que matarlo- dijo con frialdad.

Violet se sorprendio al escuchar eso, tenia miedo que a su amadoHolmes le pasara algo malo, no queria perderlo y menos que su vida corriera peligro; hizo un gemido que alerto a los tres notando que ya no estaban solos. Violet se quedo heladaante el peligro logrando quePhelps la tomara del brazo y la metiera a la habitacion.

- ¡Maldita….!- le dijo enojado mietras la sujetaba.

- TranquiloPhelps ¿Dónde esta tu caballerosidad? Creo que no nos hemos presentado aunque ya nos conocemos desde hace mucho tiempo, mi nombrees Edward Danagre Gilet, mi queridamadame- besando la mano deViolet

- ¿Tu….?- dijo con sorpresa

- Si, mi querida señorita, soy hijo del jefe la mafia francesa, pero yo ahora soy el encargado de esta.

- Pero…. ¿Francesca…tu? ¡Esa marca!- miro directamente a la muñeca deFrancesca observando la marca de un brazalete en su piel. Esa marca coincidia perfectamente con el que ella habia encontrado en el laberinto dela mansion- ¡Esa marca era del brazalete de una dama de la aristocracia!

- Violet…

- ¿Quién eresFrancesca? Si ese es tu verdadero nombre.

- Tienes razón mi nombreno es Francesca Di Salvo y tampoco soy prostituta. Mi nombrees Imogen O' Brien, la prometida deEdward Danagre.

- Pero entonces…¿Esto fue una trampa?

- No fue así, mi queridaViolet, digamos que esto es el destino.

- ¡El destino no existe! ¡No puedo permitir que matena Sherlock Holmes!

- Vaya eres muy valiente al enfretarte a mi, lastima que eso no es suficiente para deternerme.

- ¡No obtendras lo que quieres Danagre!

- Eso ya lo he escuchado, no creo en esas palabras- dandole la espaldaa Violet.

- ¡Eres un cobarde!- le gritó enojada.

- ¡Maldita…!- Violet lo hizo enojar; sacó surevolver colocandolo en su frente.

- ¡Edward eso no era parte del plan! ¡No lo hagas! Traquilizate.

- Disparame de una vez Edward- dijo retadora Violet.

- La mejor manera de vengarme de ti en este momento sera ver a tu dulce amado con la cabeza destrozada por una bala de unrevolver. Ya me imagino los encabezados _"El detective Sherlock Holmes se suicida por una mujer"_

- Nesitaras más que una bala para detenerlo- dijoViolet sonriendo.

Violet golpeoa Phelps quien todavia la sujetaba, este cayó al suelo, salio corriendo de la habitacion. Tenia que avisarlea Sherlock que estaba en peligro. No queria verlo muerto preferia estarlo ella en lugar de el. No se perdonaria jamás si no le avisabaa Holmes. Escucho como Danagre tronó los dedos para que la siguieran; corria con todas sus fuerzas, salio a la calle mientras escuchaba los gritos de que la atraparan; sus piernas querian traicionarla haciendola caer pero le preocupaba más llegar a tiempoa Baker Strret. Tropezaba y chocaba con la gente que pasaba por ahí, ya no soportaba ese miedo de ser atrpada por sus captores pero tenia este no se comparaba con el que tenia porSherlock, sentia que el corazón se le salia del pecho, la respiracion entrecortada la ahogaba. Estabatan cerca de su destino pero el cansancio estaba detrás de ella. Dobló en la esquina y al estar a unas cuadras deHolmes sus perseguidores ya la habian alcanzado, Faltaba una esquina y ya estariaen Baker Street pero como sus sentidos y su fatiga la hicieron suya: sintio como la sujetaban, quizo gritar pero fue demasiado tarde para eso, un dulce aroma familiar la durmio, sintio como estaba alrededor su nariz, Cayo al suelo desmayada, tan solo vio la casa del detective, derramo una lagrima y con la poca fuerza que le quedaba pronuncio.

-Sherlock….- cerrando los ojos completamente, arrenpintiendose de haber sido incapaz de llegar.


	13. Chapter 13 Traicion

CAPITULO XIII

TRAICION

La noche fría y oscura cayó sobre Londres. En Baker Street no había cambiado mucho la situación desde la plática que sostuvo Holmes con Watson. El médico observaba cómodamente desde su asiento como su amigo dormía profundamente; hacia unas cuantas horas que dejo de estar en ese estado, la debilidad lo derroto provocándole dormir en su butaca. Su amigo lo veía atentamente, no sabía qué hacer en esos momentos ya había hablado con Violet respecto a que dejara en paz a Sherlock y que se olvidara de ese amor que no era correspondido, pero ahora veía como su amigo sufría por no sentir el sentimiento que la joven le había hecho sentir. Se preguntaba como seria de ahora en adelante esos momentos en los que la inactividad criminal lo obligaban a estar en sus habitaciones; tal vez Holmes nuevamente recurriría a la droga para recordar a esa mujer que lo enloquecía de pies a cabeza. Eso mismo pensaba Watson mientras veía como dormía el detective Sherlock Holmes, decidió levantarse de su butaca y hablar con la Sra. Hudson quizá ella de la daría una palabra de consuelo. Bajó las escaleras, se dirigió a la cocina y la vio como de costumbre apurada con sus deberes.

- ¿Sra. Hudson?- pregunto el médico.

- ¿Que sucede doctor? ¿Está todo bien con el señor Holmes?

- En realidad no, está bastante deprimido.

- ¿Pero por qué?

- Por la señorita Violet.

- Le dije, que esa joven no me daba buena espina, mire lo que ha hecho.

- Pero señora Hudson- repuso Watson- no contábamos con que Holmes se dejaría seducir por ella y menos que se enamoraría en contra de su voluntad.

- Lo sé doctor, pero tan solo vea lo que ha pasado.

- ¿Se preocupa mucho por mi amigo no es verdad?

- Si, lo admito, cuando me case con el señor Hudson, siempre quisimos tener un hijo pero lo perdí al caer de las escaleras, en estos momentos mi hijo tendría la misma edad que el señor Holmes. Yo veo a su amigo como un hijo, como el hijo que quise tener.

- Vamos señora Hudson- dijo el médico al verla derramar algunas lágrimas.

- Lo siento doctor pero es que no me gusta verlo en ese estado.

- No se preocupe, vera que pronto se recuperara- aunque el doctor Watson ya no sabía si creer en esas palabras.

- ¿Que pasara ahora doctor? El señor Holmes y la señorita Violet…

- No lo sé Sra. Hudson, solo el tiempo lo dirá.

- Hay doctor, espero que no quede en desgracia este romance.

- Si yo tampoco lo deseo.

- ¿Desear que?- se escucho la voz fría del detective.

- Nada, Holmes solo estábamos conversando de algunos chismes del día.

- ¿Por ejemplo yo?

- ¿Que le hace pensar que estamos hablando de usted?

- Lo escuche.

- Bueno al menos ya sabe lo que pensamos.

- Es curioso como ustedes dos se preocupan por mi- dijo Holmes sonriendo.

- ¿Por qué?- preguntaron los dos.

- Porque no creí que les importara tanto mi rela…mi trato profesional con la señorita Violet- corrigió el detective.

- Sabe señor Holmes creemos que usted es un hombre muy caballeroso y bastante inteligente pero es usted un bruto a la hora de estar con una mujer.

- ¡Señora Hudson!- dijo Watson sorprendido.

- ¿Por qué piensa eso? ¿Qué razones le he dado para tal calificativo?- pregunto el detective.

- No puede ser que usted se deprima por una dama, por qué no de una buena vez le dice que la ama.

Holmes sonrió ante el regaño de la ama de llaves.

- Me recuerda a mi madre, sabe señora Hudson le agradezco sus regaños- el detective se acerco a ella y la abrazo, la ama de llaves se quedo pasmada ante tal reacción.

- De nada- le contesto al no saber que decir- bueno señor Holmes creo que usted debe de seguir con sus actividades…y yo con las mías- la ama de llaves se puso tensa y se separo rápidamente de Holmes, un llanto poco usual le brotaba de los ojos pero inmediatamente se restregó los ojos tratando de ocultarlo.

- No debe de ocultar su llanto Sra. Hudson, al fin de cuentas es normal que las mujeres lloren.

- Lo sé Sr. Holmes pero aun así estoy en mi trabajo, además se que no le gustan este tipo de situaciones.

- Tranquila, Baker Street guarda muchos secretos y también puede guardar el suyo.

- Holmes creo que es hora de que usted hable seriamente con la joven y se define esta situación.

- Watson no puedo definir algo que ya lo está. La señorita Violet ha tomado su decisión y yo la mía sin embargo solo ella es la única que podrá decidir lo que quiere en su vida.

- ¿Y si usted esta contemplado en su vida?

- Mi querido Watson, no nos adelantemos a las conclusiones, nos falta un dato para poder saber la verdad.

- Señor Holmes no quiero ser una entrometida pero quisiera pedirle que deje de hablar con rodeos y díganos de una vez que pasara con la señorita.

- Nada. ¿Que quiera que suceda?

- Pues no lo sé, supongo…

- Las suposiciones no nos ayudan en la vida los hechos es lo que la definen.

- Si pero…

- Dejemos en paz este asunto, por el momento quisiera probar una de sus galletas.

El doctor Watson y el ama de llaves confundidos se resignaron a no decir nada, comprendieron que para el detective era muy difícil asimilar que por una vez en la vida era débil al igual que toda la sociedad victoriana, que aunque no lo quería era parte de esa ridícula monotonía que él tanto odiaba.

La noche cubría Londres con un lúgubre manto de oscuridad y viento que mostraba una cara oculta al corazón de Inglaterra. Una silueta encapuchada observaba desde lejos el número de la casa, notó que estaba en lo correcto sin embargo deseaba que no lo fuera. Un miedo controlaba por completo su cuerpo pero ya no podía arrepentirse su decisión, si había llegado hasta ahí era porque sabía que debía hacer lo correcto. Sentía tanto odio a ese pasado en donde los crímenes rodeaban su espíritu día a día. Solo pensaba en que debía pagar y que mejor venganza que la traición.

- No puedo…no esta vez- se encontraba en la esquina cuestionando su valor.

No era fácil cometer ese acto pero una vida pendía de un frágil hilo; no quería repetir la historia.

Camino ansiosamente al otro lado de la calle. Toco el timbre, sus nervios se notaban por todos lados, las piernas querían abandonar ese lugar dejando caer su ya condenada alma pero su moral trataba que se sostuviera en pie. Al abrirse la puerta con un hilo de voz saludó.

- Buenas noches.

- Buenas noches ¿En qué puedo servirle?

- Necesito ver…

- Si lo sé, pase por favor- al notar que su nerviosismo casi le hacía parecer una persona desquiciada- sabe si me disculpa mi atrevimiento pero veo que tiene un gran problema.

- Por favor necesito verlo.

Se quedo aturdida por unos momentos y asintió con la cabeza.

-Si, disculpe mi curiosidad, acompáñeme por aquí por favor.

Subieron las escaleras, el ama de llaves sintió miedo, esa persona casi le pisaba los talones al subir las escaleras. Trato de no mostrarlo, toco la puerta y se escucho el permiso de entrar.

- Buenas noches Sr. Holmes- dijo la ama de llaves al entrar- esta persona dice necesitar verlo.

- Muchas gracias Sra. Hudson puede retirarse.

Hizo un ademan y se retiro sin antes dejar ver una preocupación y un mal presentimiento.

- Muy buenas noches señorita Francesca Di Salvo ¿O debería decir señorita Imogen O' Bien?

Se bajo la capucha y mostro su rostro. Cayeron los hermosos rizos color rubio, su nariz pequeña y fina, sus labios carmín, el típico perfil de la dama victoriana que parecía tener se veía demacrada por los nervios y miedo absoluto en esos momentos.

-Lo felicito señor Holmes, conozco su reputación como detective además de que se habla de sus metidos deductivos así que no le preguntare como lo sabe.

Cualquier persona puede darse cuenta del parentesco entre mi personaje y yo con el simple detalle del cabello. No se necesita ser Sherlock Holmes para saberlo.

- Si eso ya lo sé- comento el detective con sorna- pero dígame señorita a que ha venido hasta mis habitaciones ¿Acaso la culpa la ha hecho venir a decirme lo que paso en el caso D' Andrésy?

Ese acontecimiento quedo muy atrás sin embargo su sombra la persigue- dijo Holmes con un sarcasmo juguetón.

La joven se quedo pálida al escuchar tal cosa, sus ojos se nublaron con las lágrimas, sus rodillas le temblaron. Un nudo en la garganta la tomo por sorpresa.

- Tranquila señorita por qué no se sienta mientras Watson le sirve algo ¿Le parece bien un whisky con soda? Que sean dos por favor Watson. Bien señorita por qué no me relata lo que sucedió.

- Usted… ¿Como lo sabe?

- Está hablando con Sherlock Holmes; mi trabajo es saber lo que otros no saben. Este caso…- Holmes se dirigió a Watson- en mis primeros años de detective era muy comentado entre las altas clases; Scotland Yard decía que presentaba características muy impresionantes sin embargo para el pelotón de torpes un "aficionado" como yo no podía involucrarse. Además este caso es antecedente de la venganza de Danagre. Si fuera tan amable señorita de platicarme lo sucedido.

- Por lo que veo usted sabe más de lo que yo pensaba.

Sherlock asintió con la cabeza.

- Supongo que no me queda más remedio que decirle lo que paso. Hace 8 años yo era una joven la cual queriendo independizarse de su familia busco un trabajo de dama de compañía. Una de mis amigas me presento ante la familia D' Andrésy un matrimonio feliz y humilde. Al trabajar con ellos me sentía tan bien al convivir con esa gente amable y cortes jamás había visto una pareja tan unida. Al ser la dama de compañía de la señora estaba casi todo el tiempo con ella, el tiempo que yo convivía con ellos me mostraba que no tenían costumbres raras. El señor era abogado y su esposa pasaba sus ratos con sus amigas y pintando los hermosos paisajes. Increíble que el señor a veces me trataba como otra persona de su familia. Al paso del tiempo un día a la casa llego un joven. Era alto, delgado, facciones finas que lo dejaban ver que provenía de Francia me impresiono mucho como tenía un atractivo singular. El noto mi interés por el pero siguió su camino y entro a la casa. Frecuento el lugar varias veces parecía que el señor y el eran muy buenos amigos así fue como el empezó a pretenderme poco a poco y me dejó caer en su seducción. Cierto día mientras yo estaba con la señora en el jardín pude notar que ellos dos

tuvieron una fuerte discusión, salió molesto de la casa y me dijo que me esperaba en un bar cerca de ahí. Fui en donde me cito y le pregunte de su molestia con mi amo…- La joven comenzó a ponerse roja de los pómulos y apretó fuertemente el vaso de whisky pretendió que no pasaba nada y continuo relatando- El me dijo que todo que yo conocía de mis amos era una farsa que en realidad mi amo era un vil ladrón. Me sorprendí por qué no lo creía a lo que él me explico que hace mucho que mi amo le había pedido prestado a él dinero para poder escapar de Francia y hacer una vida normal. Él le prestó el dinero.

Mi amo se caso con la señora y tenían una vida acomodada viviendo con los honorarios de él como abogado y en caso de emergencia mi señora había heredado una pequeña fortuna. Sin embargo el sabía desde hace tiempo que según mi amo tenía una amante con la cual planeaba fugarse e irse del continente. Se me hizo absurdo porque para la edad que tenia la señora D'Andrézy disimulaba tener menos. En fin medio que tenía planeado matar a su mujer y quedarse con la herencia. El me dijo que tenía un cariño especial por mi señora y que no iba permitir que la matara. Al día siguiente era mi día libre, así que según los planes ruines que tenía mi amo en la noche, en la taza de té de su mujer él pondría veneno. Me indico todo lo que tenía que hacer para evitarlo. Me dio un pequeño frasco según él era el antídoto del veneno y sin que se diera cuenta mi señora le eche al te unas gotas…- No pudo controlar más el miedo y la culpa así que comenzó a llorar. Holmes le ofreció un pañuelo.

- Dígame por favor que sucedió después-dijo fríamente el detective.

A la mañana siguiente en los periódicos en el titular decían _"Matrimonio D' Andrésy asesinado" _Mi amo fue encontrado muerto en el estudio con el cráneo destrozado por una bala de revolver mientras que su esposa fue envenenada…- Imogen se soltó en un llanto descontrolado- ¡Yo la mate! Sr. Holmes…sin siquiera saberlo… hasta que depuse ese joven me dijo que él era Edward Danagre Gilet, jefe de una de las mafias francesas. Me dijo que el debía morir, que él no quería a su esposa puesto que el mismo la sentenció a su muerte. Lo más patético fue que le creí. Le creí por que el me había robado el corazón. Confié en sus palabras y promesas de amor así que me acepte escapar con él. Volviéndome cómplice de sus crímenes.

Conocí todo su trabajo hasta que me involucre en su venganza. Me platico de Destange y de sus fechorías, día y noche platicaba y maldecía su nombre. Estoy segura que miles de veces susurraba como seria su muerte. El sabia todo de él, busco incansablemente todo lo referente a su vida, hasta que consiguió dar con él, fue como un sabueso cazando a una zorra en donde al ver que dio un mal paso lo atrapo, sin embargo se entero de la existencia de Violet.

-¿Y cómo se entero de ella?- pregunto Holmes.

- Lo siento señor Holmes, aunque he venido hasta aquí para decir la verdad no diré más de lo necesario.

- Mujeres estúpidas- dijo el detective entre dientes- ¿Va a arriesgar una vida por un tonto amor?

- No es tonto…

- Claro que sí, es tan idiota puesto que se dejo manipular por él.

- Le aclaro que yo todavía tengo información que le interesa.

- Pues termine de contarla…I-M-O-G-E-N- dijo Holmes con tono sarcástico.

- Que insoportable es usted.

- No me interesa la opinión de una prostituta.

- ¡Yo no soy una prostituta!

- Pues su papel le quedo como anillo al dedo.

- ¡Es usted un mediocre!- grito enojada Imogen.

- ¡Usted una mujerzuela!

- ¡Estúpido!

- ¡Infeliz!

- ¡Desgraciado presumido!

- ¡Reprimida!

- ¿¡Reprimida!- la joven se levanto he iba directamente hacia Holmes.

- ¡Alto!-dijo Watson- ¡Parecen los dos niños chiquitos!

- Parece ser que el detective Sherlock Holmes es un vil hombre vulgar.

- Y la prometida de Edward Danagre Gilet es una mujer que disfruta que otros hombres la acaricien.

- ¡Pero cómo se atreve! ¡Eso solo fue una vez!- se llevo la mano a la boca, sabía que había cometido un error.

- Señorita Imogen, es usted tan predecible… ¿Que la orillo a que se involucrara con Cornwell?

- ¿Qué está diciendo Holmes?- pregunto Watson asombrado.

- Yo no…- sus lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos- ¡No sabe cómo era mi soledad!

- ¿Dígame porque lo hizo? Usted era una dama admirable pero ahora me deshonraría si fuera mi hija.

- Cornwell me hizo sentirme querida otra vez…algo que Edward dejo de hacerme sentir hace tanto tiempo… ¡Odio ver como mira a otras mujeres! ¡Que tienen ellas que yo no! ¡Es un estúpido al haberme hecho! Sin embargo Cornwell me hizo sentir mujer otra vez.

- Y usted cayó en sus brazos rendida…ya conozco esas cursilerías.

- ¿Por qué me odia señor Holmes? Se ha portado tan altaneramente conmigo ¿Qué es lo que le sucede?

- Usted lo sabe perfectamente…le suena la muy famosa frase "Mi corazón le pertenece a otro, tú jamás podrás ofrecerme lo que el"

- No puede ser…eso fue hace años en mi juventud…

- Si, mientras quedo destrozado y deprimido hasta que se fue de Inglaterra y volvió buscando otra vida.

- ¿Cómo es que lo conoce?

- Nos une un lazo muy fuerte.

- En serio lo lamento yo no sabía lo que hacía…

- Eso ya no importa, ahora espero que usted pague esa deuda.

- Señor Holmes, él era todo para mí pero fue cuando paso Edward, no podía decirle que era responsable de un crimen que no cometí. Usted lo conoce, el investigaría hasta saber quién era y temía que le pasara algo malo.

Holmes suspiro profundamente resignado a la respuesta de Imogen.

- No soy rencoroso sin embargo cuando paso eso fue algo que no podía olvidar.

- Creo que me tengo ir ya no tengo nada que hacer aquí…

- ¡Espere señorita! A que le teme, todavía falta la razón de su visita…

- ¿Pero qué razón?

- No quiera engañarme ambos sabemos que usted vino por Violet.

La joven se quedo pasmada ya no sentía ese valor de decirle la verdad.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………...

Solamente se veía oscuridad en el camino. Un manto de niebla los había envuelto lo que hacía más difícil el camino, pero aun así el carruaje avanzaba velozmente que era lo que importaba más. No podían darse el lujo que por un descuido ella se diera cuenta en donde estaba. Simplemente era la venganza de un hombre lleno de odio lo que hacía que estuviera en ese momento pagando una deuda que no le correspondía. Todavía no le tocaba sufrir. Aun no, faltaba más. El carruaje se detuvo. Era una gran mansión, reflejaba la típica vida aristócrata pero con el espíritu de los franceses, sin embargo al entrar se sentía un aura de dolor y odio. El carruaje entro por el sendero principal. Al estar frente a la puerta principal bajo primero Edward Danagre seguido de los captores de su pieza de juego; se encontraba aun inconsciente, la cargaban ambos.

- Póngala cómoda, ya saben a dónde llevarla- dijo con frialdad absoluta, cuando se trataba del honor de su familia no se tentaba el corazón para nada.

Vio como se alejaban con ella. Se quedo afuera observando el paisaje. En ese momento llego uno de sus hombres. El sudor era notorio en su frente y dijo con cierto miedo.

- Llegaron importantes noticias desde Londres.

- Dame el telegrama- leyendo el telegrama, a medida que lo leía, se mostro enojado.

- ¡Maldita bastarda! Dile que puede hacerlo. Llama por favor a Cornwell.

- Si, amo Danagre.

- Esa estúpida, no pudo quedarse callada- se dijo para sí mismo.

- Me llamo usted- Cornwell estaba junto a él.

- Cornwell, siempre has estado conmigo. Es por eso que te tengo confianza. Hemos compartido tantas cosas- dijo sonriendo

- Me halaga tanto señor.

- Pero algo que no comparto con nadie es a la misma mujer- diciendo esto saco el revólver de su bolsillo, así jalando el gatillo, solo se vio como el cuerpo quedo tendido en el suelo.

- ¡Eres un maldito! Te ofrecí todo y así me pagaste…

- Señor, escuchamos un disparo esta…- varios hombres fueron corriendo a ver lo que había sucedido, no esperaban con toparse con el cuerpo.

- Llévenselo…- dijo con un tono insensible- ¿Dónde está ella?

- Esta en el…estudio- se quedaron sorprendidos al ver que mantenía una mirada fría y sin remordimiento.

- Muy bien, limpien esto, no podemos dejarlo así. Una importante visita vendrá.

- ¿Señor?

- Parece que el señor Sherlock Holmes ha decido entrar el juego. Pues bien… ¡Que comience el juego!

Se dirigió al estudio, con paso veloz; tanta furia contenida tenía que alguna vez ser explotada. Que mejor manera de descargarla con ella. Entro al oscuro estudio, su víctima estaba forcejeando con las ataduras. La vio con una sonrisa macabra, al fin después de tantos años el vengaría el honor de la familia Danagre. Tenía que pagar toda la familia Destange.

- Así que…espero que le guste la mansión Danagre señorita Violet Destange.

- ¿Trata a todos sus invitados así señor Danagre?

- Solo a los que se lo merecen. Pero tranquila, llegara el invitado de honor.

- ¿Creí que yo lo era?

- Señorita Violet, que egoísta es. Usted lo era pero dadas las circunstancias ahora hay otra persona que se introdujo, solo por usted.

- ¡No le haga daño al señor Holmes!- dijo amenazadora.

- ¡Calla maldita! El era un hombre tan misógino. ¿Cómo pudo enamorarse de una bastarda como tú? El igual que los otros solo desea tu cuerpo.

- ¡Eso es mentira!

- Claro que no. Eres tan ilusa.

- Déjalo en paz, aquí estoy yo…

- El quiso entrar al juego así que…dejémoslo jugar Violet- mientras se reía frenéticamente.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………...

- Por favor señor Holmes. Me tengo que ir- dijo con gran desesperación.

- No hasta que me diga la verdad.

- Por favor es por su bien…y el de Violet.

- Si es por el bien de los dos entonces sea tan amable de ayudarme.

- Lo siento pero me tengo que ir- se levanto del sofá y tomo el picaporte.

- ¿Dejara que otra persona inocente muera?

La joven se detuvo antes de abrir la puerta se quedo totalmente atónita. No quería otra vez que se repitiera la historia. No cargaría otra vez con esa culpa que la comía desde adentro. Se maldijo por no poder ser capaz de traicionar a Edward aún lo amaba a pesar de su actitud hacia ella.

- Yo…tan solo puedo decirle q ue…Violet está en grave peligro.

- ¿Por qué dice eso?- pregunto Watson.

- Violet descubrió la verdad sobre mí, sabe que soy la prometida de Edward, esta se molesto al oír que Edward lo iba a asesinar, la descubrimos y pues escapo para advertirle sin embargo la atraparon antes de que llegara de Baker Street.

- Pero por qué Edward quiere a Violet.

- Es elemental Watson, Violet al ser la heredera, a la fortuna que tiene su padre. Edward Danagre quiere obtenerla por medio de ella, le corresponde obtener todas esas ganancias producidas por su dinero. Sin embargo Violet no sabe ni siquiera de cómo se produjo ni en donde está.

- ¡Exacto! Pero Edward se ha vuelto tan desconfiando que pensara que miente y si no le dice tal vez usted señor Holmes o inclusive el doctor Watson estén en un grave peligro.

- No le temo al señor Danagre temo por la seguridad de mi clienta y del caso.

- Holmes tenemos que rescatar a Violet.

- Lo sé Watson- dijo Holmes pensativo.

- Quiero ayudarles en serio, pero por favor no puedo decirles donde la tienen…- Imogen hablaba con una voz que se rompía con el miedo.

- Señorita Imogen, usted está condenada a pagar por su complicidad sin embargo estoy seguro de que usted es capaz de corregir ese error del pasado- EL de5tective con tono dulce trataba de convencerla.

Imogen se quedo pensativa mientras miraba a los ojos del detective lleno de lagrimas, no quería sentirse otra vez manchada por los crímenes de Edward; aunque lo amaba sabia que el solo la utilizaba para poder llegar hasta su objetivo.

- No puedo decirlo, lo prometí pero puedo darle una pista…

- Entonces dígamela señorita.

- Por el momento no está lista para ser revelada, lo veo en el Big Ben dentro de una hora. Sea puntual.

Holmes asintió con la cabeza.

- Me tengo que ir. Gracias por todo señor Holmes.

Holmes encarno una ceja. Ese agradecimiento le resulto extraño. La joven, salió de las habitaciones con la capucha. Volvió a salir a las calles pero esta vez alzo a la cara, con la mirada enfrente y con gran orgullo. Nunca antes había sentido una gran paz al caminar. Se sentía tan llena de felicidad. Mientras se alejaba de Baker Street, pensaba en todo su vida tan absorta estaba en sus pensamientos que no notó cuando estaba ya caminado sobre Whitechapel. Le sonrió a West End como si nunca más lo fuera a ver. Se dirigía al bar sin embargo al adentrarse por un callejón la envistió un hombre.

- Imogen, tienes valor para volver aquí.

- Hoy es un día especial para mí.

- ¿En serio y porque?

- Porque por fin veré como tú y Edward se pudrirán en las brazas del infierno- mientras mostraba una sonrisa.

- ¡Maldita hipócrita! Nos traicionaste pero yo dejare que ambos paguemos.

- Eres un idiota si crees que no pagaras todo lo que has hecho. Y de eso se encarga Sherlock Holmes.

- Imogen eres tan ingenua, tu eres igual de culpable que yo.

- Pero Sherlock Holmes los detendrá, y no tendrá piedad con ustedes.

-¿Y contigo si?- dijo con ironía.

- El me ha abierto los ojos. Le agradezco su bondad con mi arrepentimiento.

- Vamos Imogen, jamás lograras que el detenga la muerte de Violet.

- Yo no estaría tan seguro si fuera tu Phelps. Con la traición mi alma esta en paz.

- Por favor Imogen…- dijo Phelps mientras apuntaba con un revolver a la joven; le sonreía con bastante sorna- Tú no tienes alma- jalo en gatillo, y un cuerpo inerte caía sobre el suelo mientras un liquido escarlata recorría los rizos rubios de la joven.

Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo además de que bueno ya me había tardado bastante en subirlo pero es que la falta de inspiración además de tiempo he han afectado y es por eso que les ofrezco una disculpa por las molestia causadas ^_^ espero que me dejen tan solo un comentario para seguir escribiendo y el próximo capítulo tardara mucho espero poder subirlo hasta finales de junio principios de julio pero por favor sean pacientes! Gracias por todo a Karitox y a mi amiga Claudia quienes han creído en mi historia!

Bye se cuidan! Hasta el próximo capítulo!


	14. Chapter 14 Ad Libitum

CAPITULO XIV

AD LIBITUM

Eran cerca de la hora acordada entre Sherlock Holmes e Imogen. Ambos amigos salieron de Baker Street, caminaban por las calles del Londres victoriano ya con una niebla un poco densa, el médico sentía un escalofrió y un mal presentimiento noto que Imogen tenía miedo, un terror inmenso a traicionar a alguien, que sus ojos se crispaban la saber el en gran peligro que corría si de su boca salía la ubicación de la joven Violet.

Watson lo sabía perfectamente y al estar cerca del Big Ben, una ansiedad le recorría cada parte de su cuerpo sin embargo no pronunciaba palabra alguna por que el médico noto en el detective una seriedad y una frialdad pocas veces vista, Watson presentía que tal vez Holmes también sentía lo mismo sin embargo lo ocultaba a través de unos ojos vagos al caminar como si reflexionara bajo efectos de algún estado alucinógeno; a unos pasos del gran orgullo inglés, Watson escuchó a lo lejos un carruaje, venia acercándose con gran rapidez, en menos de lo que esperaba se detuvo ante ellos.

- Buenas noches señores- era Lestrade que venía un poco fastidio.

- Buenas noches Lestrade- respondió Watson sin embargo ambos voltearon a ver al detective.

- ¿Le sucede algo Holmes?- pregunto Lestrade extrañado de aquella conducta.

- No, nada en lo absoluto- respondió tajante- ¿A dónde con tanta prisa?

- A Whitechapel, nos reportaron un asesinato en un burdel.

- Tal vez de alguna prostituta…- comento Watson.

- Creía que ese tipo de casos no eran del interés del inspector...-agrego Holmes con sorna.

- Al contrario Holmes, este no es un asesinato corriente si no es una joven de la alta sociedad. Se dice que es el cuerpo de la asesina del caso D'Andrézy.

- ¡¿Qué!- grito Watson al escuchar al inspector mientras Holmes lanzo un suspiro largo.

- Si, recuerda el caso de ese matrimonio, a la mañana siguiente la dama de compañía de la señora huyo de aquel lugar, ella era la asesina sin embargo parece ser que su castigo al fin llego.

- ¡Vamos Lestrade llévenos al lugar de los hechos!- exigió el detective mientras su amigo subían al carruaje.

- Parece que este crimen le ha llamado la atención.- dijo Lestrade con una sonrisa mientras el carro avanzaba.

- Más de lo que usted cree…- Holmes miraba hacia fuera con una amarga mirada.

- Dígame Lestrade como es que usted fue avisado del asesinato.

- Parece ser que unas prostitutas oyeron un disparo corrieron al lugar y observaron el cuerpo inerte de la asesina sin embargo no había nadie…pero no se preocupen en un momento verán los hechos.

El carruaje se acercaba poco a poco a un callejón, el lugar estaba rodeado de oficiales de Scotland Yard, no faltando los curiosos. Se detuvo el carruaje y al bajar con un aire de gran felicidad y orgullo Lestrade se abrió paso ante la multitud, Holmes y Watson lo seguían.

- Muy bien, oficial Brown. Infórmenos.

- La víctima murió alrededor de una hora cerca de las ocho en punto, no hubo agresión física ni sexual, no se han robado ninguna pertenencia. Según varias prostitutas del burdel Noir Désir ella trabajaba como prostituta, pero al parecer ella se disfrazaba. Murió instantáneamente por la bala del revólver.

- ¿A qué hora la llevaran a la _morgue_?- pregunto Holmes

- Solo esperábamos a que llegara el inspector Lestrade.

- Lestrade le solicito que por favor unos momentos inspeccionar el cuerpo- solicito Holmes sin mirar al policía.

-Claro, Holmes- mientras Lestrade atendía a los demás policías.

- Holmes, no puede ser…Imogen…- comenzó a decir Watson una vez que ambos se encontraban solos.

- No pudo irse sin dejarnos algo mi querido Watson, sabía que la vigilaban, al ir con nosotros, la matarían de inmediato por eso debía estar preparada.

- ¿Pero que podría dejarnos?

- Observe mi querido amigo…- el detective señalo la palma cerrada de la joven, de esta surgía una pequeño papel, el detective la abrió y lo tomo. Watson cuidaba de que no los viera Lestrade.

- Léalo por favor Watson- ordeno Holmes.

Watson abrió aquel papel arrugado, estaba roto y con letra borrosa por el sudor de la mano, el médico comenzó a leer.

_H__oly Mary, Mother of God, pray for us sinners,_

_Now and at the hour of our death._

- Es la segunda parte del _Ave María-_ comento Watson al terminar de leer.

- Esa es la clave mi querido doctor, tenemos que buscar la otra parte.

- ¿Pero en donde?

- En el único lugar en donde se hospedaba Imogen. NoirDésir- dijo Holmes- Lestrade no sabe nada aun, tenemos que irnos antes de que sospechen algo.

- ¿Y dígame, Holmes?- dijo Lestrade- ¿Cuál es su conclusión?- pregunto con una sonrisa poco disimulada de sorna en sus labios.

- No hay nada mas obvio, que lo obvio. Un ajuste de cuentas. Pero no creo encontrar nada interesante, al menos no para mí. Se lo dejare en sus expertas manos mi querido Lestrade. Con permiso.

Lestrade sostenía todavía un sonrisa burlona sin embargo en sus ojos se veía la chispa de la petulancia y que tanto odiaba a veces de Holmes.

Sin más el detective y el médico abandonaron el lugar de los hechos. Esperaron solo el momento adecuado para perderse de la vista de los oficiales de Scotland Yard, a tan solo unos metros de la escena del crimen, Holmes tomo a Watson de la mano, y comenzó a correr a lo largo de la calle. El médico extrañado trataba de saber que pasaba al ver la inesperada reacción de Holmes después de unos momentos Sherlock lo arrastro a un callejón. Mientras Watson trataba de controlar su respiración., Holmes se despojo de su habitual gabardina y su gorro. Se alboroto el cabello, se ensucio un poco la cara y las manos. El doctor lo veía desconcertado, terminaba apenas el detective le ordeno a Watson.

- No hay tiempo para disfrazarnos como se debe. Deme su abrigo y deje su gorro, desarréglese lo mas que pueda mi querido amigo debemos entrar lo antes posible y salir sin que nos vea Phelps.

- De acuerdo Holmes- el médico hacia lo mismo que su amigo.

Después de unos minutos, disfrazados sencillamente, ambos se dirigieron a la puerta trasera del burdel. Entro primero el médico y después el investigador percatándose de no ser vistos. Ambos comenzaron a recorrer el laberinto de pasillos que había en el lugar, para ser un lugar que operaba en la noche estaba demasiado tranquilo. Mientras recorrían un largo pasillo de la nada pareció una mujer que tomo a Watson por la chaqueta.

-¿Por qué tan solo cariño?- dijo la mujer con voz traviesa.

Holmes volteo hacia donde estaba Watson, estaba a punto de liberarlo, sin embargo Watson le contesto a la chica.

- Mi amigo y yo venimos a divertirnos un rato….- respondió Watson con voz seductora.

- Pues eso se puede resolver, puedo llamar a una de mis amigas- comento mientras acorralaba a Watson en el muro.

- Mi amigo está buscando a una chica en especial. Su nombre es Violet.

- No sé donde esta, supongo que en su habitación….

- ¿Sabes en donde está su habitación?- pregunto Watson mientras la chica se acerco peligrosamente a sus labios.

- Al final del pasillo, vuelta hacia la derecha, es la puerta del final- Watson se enrojeció al sentir el aliento de la chica cerca de su cuello.

- Que te parece sin vas mientras por ella- Watson se dirigió a Holmes, le guiño el ojo para hacerle ver que todo estaría bien.

- De acuerdo- mientras Sherlock lo veía crispado ante la situación. No perdió tiempo y se dirigió hacia la habitación de Imogen. Entro a la habitación y cerró la puerta detrás de sí. La habitación estaba dividida por dos camas individuales. Aunque compartían cuarto ambas mujeres la parte de Violet era la más desordenada mientras que la Imogen estaba impecable sin dejar nada fuera de su lugar.

Holmes se dirigió hacia la parte de Imogen, comenzó a buscar en todos lados, lo que tanto necesitaba al parecer no aparecía. Una ansiedad lo invadía, el saber que Violet estaba en peligro le causaba estar en desesperación. ¿Por qué en ese momento ella lo había puesto en jaque con sus emociones? ¿Por qué ahora no pensaba más que en volver a sentir esa excitación con la chica?

Su razón se nublaba con pensar en que tal vez no era tan malo dejarse vencer por una mujer, sin embargo se maldecía porque todo lo que había sido a través de la lógica y sus métodos analíticos, en donde la deducción se volvió un ciencia para él, ahora se veía desaparecidos por un simple arrebato carnal que se transmitía por medio de ella.

No encontraba ya salida de ese ímpetu que sentía. La única salida sería dejarse vencer o que ella desapareciera. No era amor, lo tenía claro en su mente Sherlock Holmes, pero si sabía que era simple deseo. Esa parte que él había ocultado ahora lo consumía por dentro. Sabía perfectamente que el simple trato de amistad con una mujer es el principio de un sentimiento inocente a una pasión vehemente.

Sherlock trató nuevamente de concentrarse.

- ¡Mierda!- dijo el detective con enojo mientras cerraba un cajón.

Tenía el rostro entre las manos. Estada confundió y este colapso emocional lo sofocaba cada vez más. Después de suspirar profundamente. Entre la bruma de su mente, noto algo, al cerrar el cajón, este no cerro completamente, no era un error suyo por que al hacerlo algo interfirió entre el fondo de este y el cajón. Algo había detrás de este mueble que hacía que no cerrara completamente. Se arrodillo y saco el cajón. Metió la mano para ver que sus pesquisas eran correctas. Después de un pequeño forcejeo, saco un bulto forrado de negro. Sacudió el polvo que lo cubría.

- La Biblia- dijo con media sonrisa.

La perilla de la puerta se abrió, y a la habitación entraba Watson, algo alterado.

- Te has tardado algo, mí querido amigo- comento Holmes al verlo así.

- ¿Has encontrado algo?- mientras evadía la pregunta del detective.

- Si, aquí esta- Holmes le mostro el libro al médico.

- ¿La biblia?- pregunto Watson.

- Si. Aquí está la otra parte del _Ave María_- mientras sacaba un pedazo de papel- e Imogen nos dejo una pista.

Holmes mostro la parte detrás de la oración.

****

**MBIFDOLOBSLISBO**

- Es un código- dijo Watson.

- Exacto, pero ahora veamos cómo resolverlo. Imogen nos dejo un cifrado que fuera fácil, que no llevara tanto tiempo de ser resuelto y sobre todo que nos dejo la clave para resolverlo.

- ¿Pero por qué escrito en el _Ave María_?

- Porque…- Holmes hizo una pausa, y se llevo las manos a la cabeza- ¡Eso es, Watson!

- ¿A qué se refiere, Holmes?- mientras veía que el detective buscaba un bolígrafo.

- ¡Es muy sencillo! Vamos Watson, deme algo con que escribir.

- Aquí tiene- mientras le entregaba un lápiz.

- Niña tonta- dijo Holmes para sí mismo, mientras sonreía.

- No entiendo nada, Holmes, explíquese- el detective no hizo caso de lo que le dijo su amigo y mientras escribía rápidamente.

- Aquí esta, observe mi amigo- Sherlock le mostro el mensaje.

**ESSEX MANSION DANAGRE DETRÁS CASTILLO COLCHESTER**

**PELIGRO REVOLVER**

**-** Los espacios corren por mi cuenta- dijo Holmes manteniendo su sonrisa.

- Pero…no entiendo como…- mientras Watson veía el papel confundido.

- ¡Elemental, mi querido Watson!- comenzó a decir el detective- Ave es el saludo romano que proviene del latín puro o santo. Se utilizo para saludar a los Cesar de ahí la frase: _Caesar morituri te salutant, _pero eso no es lo que nos importa.

- No entiendo a dónde quiere llegar- dijo el médico.

- ¡El cifrado Cesar!-grito Holmes emocionado.

- ¿El cifrado Cesar?- pregunto Watson aun mas confundido.

- ¡Si! Es una técnica muy sencilla de codificación que fue utilizado por Julio Cesar para codificar sus mensajes de contenido militar, por medio del desplazamiento del alfabeto, en este caso Julio Cesar utilizo el suyo con desplazamiento de tres espacios. Es lo mismo que ha hecho Imogen.

- ¡Ahora entiendo, Holmes!- exclamo Watson asombrado.

- Salgamos de aquí Watson antes de que nos descubran.

Ambos salieron de la habitación, mientras corrían nuevamente los pasillos, tratando de no toparse nuevamente con alguna prostituta. Mientras salían por la puerta trasera del burdel, Holmes, pudo divisar una sombra a lo lejos, sin embargo esta desapareció rápidamente.

- ¿Sucede algo, Holmes?- pregunto el médico.

- No, nada Watson, salgamos de una vez de aquí- mientras cerraba la puerta detrás de sí.

- ¿Que haremos ahora?- el médico tomo sus pertenencias junto con Holmes.

- Tomare el próximo tren- dijo Holmes con frialdad.

- ¿Tomara?- pregunto Watson mientras le lanzo una mirada de ofendido hacia su amigo.

- No lo tome a mal, pero mi querido doctor usted es el plan B si esto no sale bien.

- Pero Holmes…

- Confió plenamente en usted Watson- a lo lejos se veía un coche- Vaya con Lestrade y dígale que hará el arresto de su vida, solo llévelo a la dirección no diga nada más.

- Holmes, espere….- Watson sentía un mal presentimiento.

- ¡Deséeme suerte!- el detective tomo el coche.

Watson se quedo a la mitad de la calle. Mirando cómo se alejaba su amigo. Un sentimiento de angustia y mal presentimiento lo invadió. Sin embargo estaba decidido ayudarlo costara lo que costara y no importando que diera su vida por un gran amigo como Sherlock Holmes. Después de largo rato de observar inerte en medio de la soledad. Tomo su sombrero y se echo a correr por la calle para dirigirse a Scotland Yard.

-Espero que sepa lo que hace Holmes- se dijo a sus adentros el médico.

….

El tren salía de la estación. Eran cerca de las 9 de la noche. Y en la oscuridad se podía ver el movimiento de aquella estación. Todos los pasajeros abordaban con prisa pues se escucho la última llamada de abordaje. Mientras el tren apenas comenzaba a estar en movimiento. El detective se acomodo en un asiento. Estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos.

- Nunca había sentido esto- se dijo a sus adentros- Desde hace tanto que nunca había pensado en el deseo carnal como ahora, todo lo que me producía tanta alegría y satisfacción era estar sumido en mi mundo, lleno de crimen y misterio. El amor no es algo que me importe además he visto como esos sentimientos tan lleno de anhelos y frenesís se convierte en un obstáculo para tomar las riendas de la razón y la lógica. No puedo estar en este arrebato, detesto sentirme así, ya lo he experimentado, pero la inocencia queda atrás y ahora hay otros motivos que te hacen pecar de la forma menos esperada….

- ¡Hola!- una voz saco de trance al detective – Disculpe las molestias, ¿Podría sentarme?

Holmes miro de reojo a su interlocutor, y con un ademan señalo el lugar disponible.

- Gracias. ¿Dime como has estado?- pregunto mientras se sentaba.

Sherlock Holmes encarno una ceja, al observar la confianza. Sin embargo no importándole respondió tajante.

- Creo que eso, no te es interesante ¿O sí?- mientras miraba a través de la ventana.

- Yo creo, que es todo lo contrario. Hace tanto que no te veo- mientras sonreía con calidez.

- Estoy seguro de que sabes qué me pasa. No eres alguien que se no se prevenga.

- Bueno en eso no te discuto, sin embargo creo que te equivocas.

- ¿Ah sí y por qué?- mientras preguntaba con indiferencia.

- Tú no eres un hombre que se deje llevar por sus emociones- una gran sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios.

Sherlock dejo de mirar la ventana y la escuchar tal respuesta, miro sorprendido a su interlocutor.

- Tienes mi atención- dijo al fin.

- Bueno pues, que podre decirte tan solo que estás perdiendo la razón con desenfreno.

- Eso es lo que pasa cuando alguien las emociones ajenas a la lógica…

- ¡Te equivocas!- mientras reía alegremente. ¡Tu colapso mental, es causado por ti mismo! No por las emociones.

- Explícate- mientras veía con disgusto.

- Tu mismo haz permitido que esa emoción llamada excitación te controle, todo hombre la tiene y no la puede reprimir tal fácil, tú me sorprendes puesto que no haz permitido que traspase tus limites, pero por que jamás te han provocado. Hora que una simple mujer te ha hecho ver lo traviesa que puede ser, tu descargas lo que tanto haz ocultado. Tranquilo es normal pero para eso existen las prostitutas.

- ¡No voy a ir con una!- respondió molesto con aquella broma de mal gusto.

- ¡Lo sé!- rio nuevamente mientras veía la cara de Holmes- El punto es que tú piensas que por que sientes de frenesí de saciar ese hueco en tu vida, consideras que el amor lo es también. Si te entorpece pero si sabes trazar limites veras que es más que un sentimiento vacio y ajena pasión.

Sherlock no respondió.

- Piénsalo, Holmes. Sé que tomaras la decisión correcta- mientras se levantaba.

- ¿Te volveré a ver?- pregunto antes de que se retirara.

- Eso es seguro, soy como tu sombra- respondió con una sonrisa.

- Mas bien estas bajo mi sombra.- respondió el detective sonriendo.

- Lo sé, cargo una gran responsabilidad y honor- su mirada cambio al verlo.

- La próxima vez, espero verte en otras circunstancias.

- Esta vez es momento de ver como tomas tu decisión, tu siempre vez las mías.

- Por algo, nos une un lazo. Creo que tú bajaras muy pronto.

- Si. Me tengo que ir, pero recuerda que las mujeres son peligrosas.

- Eso lo tengo muy presente- mientras sonreía amargamente.

- Cuídate, Sherlock- salió de ahí.

El reloj de bolsillo de Holmes marcaba las once en punto. La estación estaba próxima. Se levanto de su asiento, al escuchar el silbato del tren, salió rápidamente de entre los pasajeros. La estación estaba vacía, y una neblina la cubría. Sherlock camino hacia un hombre que estaba esperando al próximo tren.

- Disculpe. ¿Qué tan lejos queda el Castillo de Colchester?- mientras observaba al hombre.

- A pie queda a una hora de aquí, si sigue este sendero llegara hasta ahí- mientras señalaba el camino.

- Gracias- agradeció el detective, mientras echaba a andar.

- Tenga cuidado, dicen que hay bandoleros cerca del castillo- comento con voz grave.

- No lo dudo- Holmes estaba decidido a rescatar a Violet, sin embargo sabia la clase de artimañas que haría Edward.

Durante una hora recorrió el oscuro sendero, en el suelo noto las marcas frescas de los carruajes, antes de llegar al castillo el sendero se partía en dos caminos, uno se dirigía hacia el castillo y el otro parecía perderse en un inmenso bosque. Mientras veía mas allá de los espesos arboles, a lo lejos escucho los cascos de un animal. Se escondió detrás de unos arbustos. Era un carruaje que se acercaba rápidamente, entro al sendero que se perdía en el bosque. Después de estar inerte unos cinco minutos, el detective observo que se alejo lo suficiente para que no lo descubrieran, siguió las huellas dejadas, y comenzó a caminar. Se adentro al corazón del bosque, sin embargo el rastro llego hasta una pequeña casa en donde un farol iluminaba una porción del camino. El carruaje estaba estacionado.

- Ese debe de ser el vigilante- comento Holmes.

Mientras veía a lo lejos, espero lo suficiente para no ser sorprendido a por el carruaje. Después de un largo rato, el carruaje siguió su rumbo, no muy a lo lejos se veía algunas luces y que indicaban que la mansión no estaba tan lejos de lo que él pensaba. Se acerco cautelosamente hacia la casa del vigilante, se asomo por una de las ventanas. Estaba distraído. Holmes entro sin hacer ruido, cuando este volvió hacia sus espaldas, el detective lo golpeo en el rostro, cayó al suelo. Holmes lo tomo por el cuello para tomar el pulso, al percatarse que seguía vivo. Lo amarro de pies a cabeza y lo metió a una habitación. No sin antes cambiar de ropa con él. Salió de la casa del vigilante y continuo su camino. Sherlock seguía estando bajo la oscuridad para no ser descubierto. En cuanto vio la mansión Danagre cerca de él, observo a los múltiples matones que se encontraban vigilando la casa. Con cuidado se escabullo, por los arbustos hasta llegar a la parte trasera de la casa. Tenía pensado entrar por la cocina. Los arbustos eran cada vez más escasos, donde ende tenía que salir de ahí. La luz que iluminaba a la cocina seguía encendida, el detective de acerco para ver más de cerca. Al asomarse por la ventana noto que cenaban cinco hombres y solamente una mujer quien la cocinera.

- ¡Maldición!- dijo Holmes al contemplar que todos tenían un revolver- no puedo esperar a que se vayan, tendré que buscar otra entrada.

Sherlock no podía entrar por la cocina, sin embargo contempló otro edificio que conectaba con la mansión. Eran las habitaciones de la servidumbre. Había una ventana abierta cerca de ahí. Tenía que cruzar una gran área de jardín, que podía exponerlo demasiado y hacer que lo descubrieran, no podía seguir ocultándose en los arbustos. Las oportunidades se le escapan a Holmes y aun más cuando la ventana se cerró. Maldijo nuevamente su mala suerte. Unas voces se escuchaban a lo lejos, eran los hombres que acaba de ver, al parecer la cena ya había terminado.

Nuevamente se escondió debajo tras los arbustos. Tenía que entrar rápidamente a la cocina y prevenir que la cocinera no lo viera. La puerta estaba abierta, aprovecho la oportunidad para entrar. La cocinera estaba distraída, trato de no hacer ruido sin embargo, no noto que traía los zapatos llenos de lodo, fue así como la cocinera noto su presencia.

- ¡Que tengo que hacer, para que no ensucien la cocina!- comento la cocinera.

- L-Lo lamento- se disculpo Holmes al escucharla

- Vamos límpielos, antes de que lo eche de aquí sin cenar.

- Si.- el detective trato de que no le viera el rostro, con un trozo de franela, comenzó a quitarse el barro de los zapatos.

- Antes de que cene usted, lleve esto a la recepción para que suban la charola a la joven-la cocinera la coloco sobre la mesa.

Holmes la tomo. Abrió la puerta de la cocina que conectaba a la mansión, se encontró con pasillo largo, camino por él. Dio vuelta hacia la derecha, y se encontró hacia la recepción, era sumamente grande, en medio de esta se encontraba una gran escalera, en esta no había ningún guardia, lo que extraño a Sherlock. Dejo la charola sobre la única mesa que había en la habitación. Cuando estaba a punto de volver, para no alertar a la cocinera, una voz lo detuvo.

- ¡Hey!- grito a la mitad de la recepción- ¿A dónde crees que vas?

Sherlock pensó que lo habían descubierto.

- Pues yo…

- Ve a dejar la charola al estudio- ordeno un hombre alto y musculoso.

- Pero yo…

- No me cuestiones. Solo hazlo. Es hacia la derecha, al final del pasillo.

Holmes subió las escaleras, procurando no levantar alguna sospecha, sin embargo algo lo alerto al momento de que le dieron la ubicación del estudio, tal vez ya lo esperaban. Subió rápidamente las escaleras y con paso firme, se dirigió al estudio. Sentía ansiedad al recorrer el pasillo No sabía con se iría a encontrar ni que esperar .Giro lentamente la perilla de la puerta, y con cuidado abrió la puerta, no notar nada fuera de lo común entro con precaución y dejo la charola sobre una mesa. La habitación estaba oscura y la única luz que entraba era la de la luna llena. Trato de buscar a la joven sin embargo, la oscuridad era desventaja, al no observar nada decidió hablar.

- ¿Señorita?- hablo con voz baja- Le he traído la cena- pero no obtuvo ninguna respuesta.

Espero un largo rato hasta que escucho un ruido que lo alerto, se acerco hacia la ventana y por fin que era ella. Estaba amarrada de pies a cabeza y tenia tapada la boca. Holmes corrió hacia ella.

-Violet… ¿Estas bien?- pregunto el detective al ver que ella estaba alterada- Tranquila te sacaré de aquí- le quito el trapo de la boca.

- ¡Sherlock, es una trampa!- fue lo primero que articulo la joven.

- ¿¡Que!- pregunto desconcertado el detective.

Detrás de él se una sombra lo tomo por sorpresa y antes de que pudiera defenderse, esta lo golpeo fuertemente, dejándolo inconsciente.


End file.
